Moi aussi je t'aime
by Kisei
Summary: Même après son mariage avec Ino, Neji ne peut s'empêcher d'aimer Kiba et Kiba n'est pas capable de passer à autre chose. Seront-ils capable, malgré les difficultés, de s'aimer comme avant? Neji/Ino Neji uke /Kiba seme  Personnages secondaires : Naruto,
1. Chapter 1

_Kisei_

M o i a u s s i j e t ' a i m e . . .

_Bonne lecture!_

Neji savait qu'il avait un problème.

Depuis des années, il avait le même problème et il ne s'en cachait pas. Toutefois, il ne pouvait rien faire pour régler _son_ problème. C'était étrange que cette pensée lui vienne en tête au même moment où il pénétrait Ino avec toute la grâce d'un Hyuga. La jeune fille gémissait sous lui, s'agrippait à ses épaules, mais, sans qu'il puisse se l'expliquer, peu importait le nombre de relations sexuelles qu'il avait avec sa fiancée, il n'était pas capable de se satisfaire. À chaque fois, lorsqu'ils avaient finit et qu'Ino se blottissait contre lui, épanouie, il se sentait en manque de _quelque chose_.

Ce soir n'était pas différent des autres et, lorsqu'il ressentit les muscles d'Ino se contracter autour de son membre dressé, il poussa un petit gémissement et profita des vagues apaisante de son orgasme, sans pour toutefois se sentir épanoui comme l'était sa fiancée.

Il se laissa mollement tombé près d'Ino et essuya son front couvert d'une mince couche de sueur. Haletante, Ino passa son bras autour de son torse et déposa sa tête dans le creux de son cou en soupirant de satisfaction.

-Wow Neji!

L'Hyuga ne lui répondit pas et regarda le cadran qui était sur sa table de chevet. Les chiffres rouges indiquaient 23 :17. Presque soulager de se retiré de l'emprise de sa fiancée, il se redressa et enfila un mince yukata.

-Je vais voir si Tokiiro va bien.

Ino acquiesça en fermant ses yeux. Déjà, elle était morte de fatigue.

Neji passa une main dans ses cheveux en quittant la chambre qu'il partageait avec Ino. « C'était elle ou Hinata, se rassura-t-il en marchant dans la maison qu'ils partageaient, et jamais je n'aurais fait ça à Hinata-sama... » En soupirant, il poussa la porte la plus près de sa propre chambre pour regarder si Tokiiro dormait. Le petit garçon respirait paisiblement, les yeux clos. Il dormait exactement de la même façon que lorsqu'il était venu le coucher quatre heures plus tôt. Distraitement, il entra dans la pièce et referma derrière lui. Il prit place sur le bord du lit et passa une main dans les cheveux blonds de _son_ fils.

Bon sang il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait vraiment eut un enfant avec la furie qui dormait à quelques pas, dans l'autre pièce. Il devait toutefois avouer que le petit garçon était magnifique. Il avait les cheveux clairs, presque blancs, de sa mère, coupés en broussaille avec les yeux du Byakugan. Même s'il n'avait que trois ans, Neji savait qu'il lui ressemblerait beaucoup. Il était aussi petit qu'il l'avait été à son âge et ne serait sûrement pas beaucoup musclé non plus. Tout es restant masculin, il serait à la fois très féminin, tout comme lui… mais lui, il serait libre. Neji passa de nouveau une main dans ses cheveux, plus par habitude que pas nécessité, puis se leva en faisant signe à la boule de poils qui était coucher au sol. Le chien s'étira en baillant et suivit son maître en dehors de la chambre.

Les deux descendirent l'escalier de la maison et Neji lui ouvrit la porte arrière. Il laissa le chien passé et s'empara de son paquet de cigarette, qu'il cachait soigneusement derrière le pot de farine. De toute façon, Ino ne faisait aucune cuisine.

Il sortit dehors et referma la porte derrière lui. Il alla s'asseoir sur le perron en bois et regarda son chien lever la patte sur un cerisier qu'Ino avait planté et qui était supposé représenter leur amour. Il ricana. Il pouvait bien pisser dessus s'il le voulait.

Avec dextérité, il s'empara d'une cigarette et l'apporta à sa bouche avant de l'allumer. Il inhala la fumée en fermant les yeux. Bon sang que ça lui faisait du bien.

-Crache ça, ordonna alors une voix, à l'autre bout du jardin.

Neji n'ouvrit même pas ses yeux. Il savait à qui appartenait la voix rauque.

-La ferme Inuzuka.

Kiba grogna en s'approchant. Il passa près du chien qu'il caressa légèrement avant de rejoindre l'Hyuga sur le perron. Il laissa le ninja au cheveux longs prendre une autre vague de fumé avant de lui arracha la cigarette des mains et de l'éteindre avec sa semelle.

-Je n'aime pas te voir fumer.

-Ino non plus.

-C'est parce qu'elle t'aime.

-Je sais.

-Moi aussi.

-Je sais.

Kiba soupira et tapa sur ses cuisses pour que le chien vienne le voir, ce qu'il fit en secouant la queue. Il se hissa entre le deux et donna un gros coup de langue sur la joue de l'Inuzuka.

-Bon chien, ricana Kiba en lui caressant les flancs. Quel est son nom, déjà?

Neji arqua un sourcil.

-Hum… je crois que Tokiiro l'a appelé InuInu (N.A : Chienchien)…

-Comment, tu crois?

-Son nom change à chaque jour.

L'Inuzuka ricana de nouveau et laissa le chien partir. Il apporta ensuite son attention à l'Hyuga. Sous la lune, sa peau semblait encore plus crémeuse et douce.

-Lève-toi, Neji.

Neji le regarda un instant avant d'obéir. Kiba lui prit les deux mains et le plaça directement devant lui. Il caressa ses avants bras avant de passer le bout de ses doigts sur le ventre mince de l'Hyuga. Neji soupira et déposa ses mains sur celles tannées par le soleil de Kiba.

-Pas ici…

Sans se soucier des mains qui reposaient sur les siennes, Kiba s'attaqua à la boucle de tissus qui retenait le yukata en place. Il défit la boucle lentement et regarda avec fascination le vêtement se séparer en deux de chaque côté du corps de l'Hyuga, lui laissant une vue parfaite de son corps finement sculpté.

-Humm… approuva l'Inuzuka en passant ses doigts sur la peau fraîchement exposée.

Neji ferma ses yeux et laissa sa tête tomber en arrière.

-Et si Ino regarde par la fenêtre?

Kiba huma le parfum que dégageait son amant et grogna.

-Elle a laissé sa sale odeur sur toi… tu l'as sûrement épuisé… elle doit dormir.

Sans laisser le temps à Neji se protesté, il déposa un baiser en dessus de son nombril en ricana en entendant le gémissement de l'Hyuga.

-Tu es magnifique, Nej…

Il adorait la façon que le fier Hyuga avait de réagir sous son touché. Déjà, son membre commençait à se durcir alors que sa peau se recouvrait de petits picots sous l'air frais de la nuit. Kiba était carrément fasciné. Contrairement à son corps brûlé par le soleil et les travaux physiques, celui de Neji était doux et gracieux. Outre les poils pubiens, son ventre et son torse était complètement dénudé de tous poils et étaient doux au touché.

-Kib-_aah_…

-Oui, Neji?

-Je dois rentrer…

Kiba poussa un grognement désapprobateur et embrassa de nouveau la peau sous le nombril de son amant. Il s'y attarda plus longuement et laissa une petite marque rouge sur la peau parfaite, pour ensuite la lécher pour s'excuser. Neji poussa un autre gémissement et passa ses longs doigts dans les cheveux courts de son amant.

-Je t'aime Neji.

Neji lui répondit en gémissant et caressa les épaules massives de l'Inuzuka. Kiba ferma ses yeux et embrassa la ligne des hanches de l'Hyuga jusqu'au bord de son membre maintenant fièrement dressé, obtenant un autre gémissement de l'Anbu.

-S'il-te-plaît, Kiba…

-S'il-te-plaît quoi?

Neji ouvrit sa bouche, mais la referma aussitôt en entendant la porte menant au jardin s'ouvrir. Rapidement, il se libéra de l'emprise de Kiba et referma son yukata, alors que Kiba se relevait vivement, près à disparaître. Neji, qui avait retenu son souffle, relâcha l'air tout d'un coup en apercevant son fils sortir dehors. Le petit se frottait l'œil droit en tenant son ours en plus de l'autre main. Ses yeux étaient mis clos et il combattait la fatigue, à la recherche de son chien.

-Tokiiro! Mais que fais-tu debout à cette heure?

Kiba se tourna vers le gamin et lui servit un large sourire qui illumina immédiatement son visage endormi.

-Tonton Kiba!

Le gamin alla directement dans les bras du ninja qui le souleva sans le moindre effort.

-Hey, gamin! Tu vas bien?

-Oui! Tu dors ici Kib?

Neji roula ses yeux au ciel en appelant le chien.

-Bien sûr que non, Tokii.

Une fois InuInu à ses pieds, il tendit les bras et Kiba lui donna son fils. Celui-ci s'agrippa immédiatement au coup de son père et échappa son ourson. Kiba se pencha pour Neji et le ramassa avant de le redonner à Tokiiro. Les deux Ninjas échangèrent un regard et Neji baissa les yeux.

-Pourquoi pas, chichi (N.A : Papa)?

-Kiba doit retourner chez lui… il n'étais passé que pour dire bonsoir.

Un dernier regard à son amant et Neji ouvrit la porte. Il rentra dans la maison et attendit que le chien ait passé le cadre de porte avant de la refermé. Par la vitre, Tokiiro salua Kiba avec sa main avant de reposer sa tête sur l'épaule de son père.

Kiba lui rendit son salut avant de quitter le jardin de Neji et Ino. Une fois dans la rue, il soupira en cachant ses mains dans ses poches. Ouah… Neji avait déjà un gamin de trois ans… le temps passait drôlement vite. Il se rappelait, comme si c'était hier, le temps où Neji était son colocataire et qu'ils pouvaient s'adonner à leurs ébats amoureux sans avoir peur de se faire prendre. Malheureusement, il se rappelait aussi le moment où Neji lui avait annoncé que son oncle voulait le marier. Il se rappelait encore plus le jour où Neji lui avait dit qu'il mariait Ino. Le jour où il avait quitté leur appartement. Le jour où il s'était marié. Le jour où il lui avait dit qu'Ino était enceinte. Le jour où Tokiiro était né… Kiba secoua sa tête. Bordel.

-Comment est-ce que j'ai pu laisser ça se produire sans rien faire…

Pourtant, il était présent à la cérémonie, il avait vu son uke être donné à quelqu'un d'autre… et il n'avait rien fait.

Kiba donna un coup sur le mut en brique de son appartement et grimpa les escaliers avec fatigue. Il débarra sa porte et entra dans le petit appartement. Aussitôt, il fut assaillit par les cris orgasmiques venant de la chambre de son nouveau colocataire et il roula ses yeux au ciel. « J'espère que ça ne durera pas toute la nuit, au moins… »

D'un geste las, Kiba se débarrassa de ses souliers et alla dans la cuisine se prendre une bière qu'il déboucha sur le coin de son comptoir, y laissant une autre marque. Il en prit une gorgée et grogna vers la chambre de son colocataire. Putain, avec tout ce bruit il ne pouvait même pas pensé. Le dos courbé, il alla dans le salon et se laissa tomber sur le canapé, canapé qui était aussi son lit. Aussitôt, il alluma la télévision et monta le son pour couvrir les hurlements provenant de la chambre à couché.

L'Inuzuka amena une fois de plus sa bière à sa bouche et en prit plusieurs gorgées. Il s'ennuyait tellement de Neji… Un autre série de gorgée et il déposa sa bière sur la table. Il n'allait pas commencer à boire comme un trou juste parce qu'il avait vu le bel Hyuga. Il bailla longuement et baissa le son pour voir si les cris avaient cessés et fut soulager lorsqu'il n'entendit que le silence. Enfin.

-Hey Kib!

Kiba se tourna pour voir Naruto, qui portait pour seuls vêtements une paire de boxer, aller dans la cuisine pour prendre un verre d'eau. Kiba répondit à son salut par un hochement de tête et s'étendit sur le divan. Alors que son ami calait son verre, une jeune ninja sortit de la chambre et alla le rejoindre dans la cuisine. Elle salua Kiba puis enlaça Naruto par derrière. Elle était déjà tout habillée.

-Je dois y aller, beauté, susurra-t-elle en ricanant.

Naruto se retourna, l'embrassa en pleine bouche avant de la laisser partir. La jeune fille quitta l'appartement en refermant derrière elle. Kiba roula ses yeux au ciel.

-Ce n'est même pas la même qu'hier, Naru…

Naruto ricana et amena une chaise de la petite table à manger dans la cuisine avant de s'asseoir.

-Que veux-tu? Je suis irrésistible.

Kiba ricana à son tour et tourna ses yeux vers la télévision.

-Qu'y-a-t-il? Lui demanda alors Naruto.

Il savait toujours lorsque son meilleur ami n'allait pas… et là plupart du temps, c'était à cause de Neji Hyuga. Kiba resta silencieux et, devant son mutisme, Naruto en déduit qu'il était allé voir le bel Hyuga.

-Tu devrais arrêter d'aller le voir, Kib.

-Facile à dire. Non mais tu l'as vu? Il est encore plus magnifique que lorsqu'il était… à moi.

Kiba avala de travers et Naruto était presque sûr que son ami retenait ses larmes.

-Il sent tellement bon, Naruto… Se cheveux sont parfaits… Sa voix est douce et envoutante…

-Sérieusement, Kiba, tu devrais arrêter. Ça fait déjà quatre and qu'il est marié… il est temps que tu passes à autre chose.

-Je ne peux pas faire ça, Naru.

-Bien sûr que tu peux! Il y a plein de gonzesse super mignonne à Konoha!

-Naruto je ne suis pas trop enclin à faire ça avec des femmes, tu le sais.

-Eh bien il y a aussi des tas de mecs mignons!

-Pas autant que mon Neji.

Naruto resta silencieux. Il savait bien que, peu importe ce qu'il pourrait dire, Kiba n'oublierait jamais l'Hyuga, même si ça le tuait de l'intérieur de le voir avec quelqu'un d'autre et de ne pas pouvoir l'approcher pendant plus que quelques minutes. Même s'il ne voudrait pas être à la place de son ami, Naruto l'enviait d'aimer quelqu'un à ce point.

-Kiba, tu es chanceux d'être amoureux.

Kiba se tourna vers lui et lui servit un drôle d'air.

-Tu veux rire?

-Non, je suis sérieux.

Kiba haussa ses épaules et son ami se releva en s'étirant.

-Bonne nuit, Kiba!

-Bonne nuit Naruto.

Lorsque son ami fut hors de vue et qu'il entendit la porte de la chambre se fermer, Kiba ferma la télévision et se coucha sur le dos, pour regarder le plafond. Il déposa une main sur son torse et l'autre sur son ventre, un peu sous son nombril. Il voulait Neji, il avait besoin de lui… mais maintenant que Tokiiro était né, ce serait trop égoïste de lui prendre son père. Kiba ricana à cette pensée. « N'importe quoi, déplora-t-il. Tu as eut tout le temps que tu voulais pour te sauver avec lui et tu n'as pas prit ta chance… la naissance de Tokiiro ne change rien. »

Kiba ferma ses yeux. Devant lui, il avait le corps envoutant de l'Hyuga. Sa peau blanche et parfaite encadré des pans de son kimono, son membre dressé sous ses touchés, sa peau sensible et sa bouche pulpeuse. Doucement, il glissa sa main sous le tissu de son jeans et soupira. Comment l'Hyuga pouvait à ce point le rendre fou? De son autre main, il baissa la fermeture éclair de son pantalon et le baissa rapidement. Comment pouvait-il le faire bander aussi facilement? Comment pouvait-il le rendre si faible? Kiba serra son membre sous ses boxers et grogna doucement. Il le voulait tellement que c'en était douloureux. C'en était trop. Il savait que même s'il se touchait lui-même, ça n'aurait rien à voir avec les doigts de son amant, ça n'aurait rien à voir avec la sensation de pénétré son petit uke. À cette pensée, il donna un coup solide sur son membre. D'une main, il enleva ses boxers et de l'autre, il agrippa immédiatement sa virilité enfin libre. Il lança ses boxers plus loin et passa son doigt sur son mamelon gauche en caressant le bout de son membre gorgé de sang.

Saleté de famille Hyuga… toujours là à lui enlever son précieux uke pour le jeter dans les bras de la première salope du village. Ne comprenaient-ils pas que Neji lui appartenait? Ne comprenaient-ils pas que c'était pour lui que l'Hyuga écartait ses jambes et caressait son membre en l'appelant? Kiba descendit rapidement sa main le long de sa virilité et poussa un ululement atténué par la paume de sa main qu'il avait amené à sa bouche. C'était pour lui que Neji se penchait en écartant ses deux fesses blanches et crémeuses, c'était pour lui qu'il gémissait et qu'il suppliait, pour lui qu'il amenait ses doigts à son entré. L'Inuzuka accéléra le mouvement de va-vient sur son membre et descendit la main qui recouvrait sa bouche pour l'amené à ses testicules qu'il tâta avec hâte. Ces mêmes que Neji aimait lécher, ces même que Neji suppliait pour avoir dans sa bouche. Sous l'effet d'un spasme, Kiba donna un coup de hanche dans sa main et poussa un gémissement. Neji, Neji, Neji… Le cœur de Kiba accéléra et il sentit sa semence monté le long de sa longueur et ne put le retenir plus longtemps. Le liquide chaud et épais explosa de son membre tendu et se déversa par cascade sur sa main et son ventre alors qu'il continuait à monter et descendre son poing. Il continua à se caresser jusqu'à ce que son gland devienne hypersensible et que la sensation devienne presque douloureuse.

L'Inuzuka ferma ses yeux et lassa sa main tombé sur le côté. Son torse montait et descendait à chacune de ses respirations alors qu'il tentait de reprendre son souffle.

-Je vais devenir fou si ça continu… murmura Kiba en empoignant sa couverture.

Il la monta pour couvrir son corps nu et essuya sa main couverte de sperme sur un papier mouchoir d'une boîte qui reposait sur la table basse.

_Ouah un premier chapitre de terminé! J'espère que vous avez aimé! Pour l'instant, je ne sais pas où je m'en vais avec cette histoire, mais j'ai eu cette idée sur un coup de tête alors que j'élaborais le dernier chapitre de mon autre fic, _Quatorze mois_, alors nous verrons bien où tout cela nous mènera! _

_En fait, je n'avais pas le goût de terminer ce chapitre mais hey! Je dois bien aller travailler un jour, non? xD Alors on se revoit aussitôt que le temps et l'inspiration me le permettra!_

_Merci de votre temps!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Kisei_

MOI AUSSI JE T'AIME

_Bonne lecture!_

Neji soupira en sortant le lait du réfrigérateur. Il avait déjà mit les œufs dans la poêle et se dépêchait à mettre la table avant de faire brûler le petit déjeuner. Tokiiro jouait par terre avec le chien et Ino était partie faire il ne savait quoi. Il versa le lait dans un verre en plastique qu'il déposa sur la table et retourna à ses œufs brouillés qu'il enleva juste à temps de la poêle. Il en déposa une petite portion dans une assiette, toujours en plastique, qu'il déposa près du verre de lait.

-Tokii, le déjeuné est prêt.

Le garçon ricana et monta sur sa chaise.

-Non, va te laver les mains avant, s'il-te-plaît.

Tokiiro fit la moue, mais son père resta de marbre et il se résigna à descendre de la chaise et à se diriger vers le lavabo, où un petit banc lui permettait de se hisser jusqu'en haut du comptoir. Entre-temps, Neji termina de faire les assiettes et les déposa sur la table, en mettant celle d'Ino la plus loin possible de la sienne. Ce n'est pas qu'il n'aimait pas sa femme, mais simplement qu'il en aimait un autre… simplement. Neji secoua sa tête en sortant deux verres en vitre d'une armoire. Rien n'était simple. Rester loin de Kiba n'avait rien de simple, dire non à Kiba n'avait rien de simple.

-Chichi! Mes mains sont propres!

Neji tourna ses yeux vers les mains que son fils lui montrait et acquiesça avant de lui ébouriffé les cheveux.

-Va t'asseoir et mange.

Tokiiro lui sourit et monta sur sa chaise. Le chien alla se coucher à ses pieds et commença sa toilette. Neji resta un moment accoté sur le comptoir, jusqu'à ce que la porte menant au jardin s'ouvre.

-Vien dehors, Neji.

Neji se tourna vers Ino, qui le regardait avec des yeux meurtriers. Sous le ton de sa voix, Tokiiro c'était tourné et la regardait, légèrement apeuré. Sans laisser le temps à son mari de lui répondre, Ino se retourna en laissant la porte ouverte. Neji soupira et la suivit, silencieux, en fermant la porte. Une fois dehors, il attendit que sa femme parle en premier.

-C'est pour ça que tu es sortit, hier? Commença-t-elle en croisant ses bras.

Neji resta sous le choc pendant un instant. Elle savait? Elle savait qu'il avait vu Kiba hier? Son cœur accéléra et il détourna le regard. Si elle savait, elle allait probablement demander le divorce et lui enlever son fils. Il avala de travers et fit un pas de l'avant.

-Écoute Ino, je peux expliquer… je…

-Non la ferme. J'en ai assez de tes mensonges, tu as compris? Je tiens à toi, d'accord? Tokii et moi aimerions te garder pour encore longtemps alors je ne veux plus voir de saleté de paquet de cigarettes dans MON jardin, d'accord?

Neji prit un moment avant de comprendre de quoi elle parlait. Il réalisa alors qu'elle avait en main le paquet qu'il cachait habituellement derrière le pot de farine. Il se sentit soudainement soulagé et un petit, et je dis bien petit, sourire éclaira son visage.

-D'accord, je suis désolé.

Ino le regarda longuement en tâtant le paquet.

-Je suis sérieuse, Neji.

Il acquiesça.

-Si jamais je te reprends avec une putain de cigarette, tu dormiras sur le canapé pour le mois à venir, on se comprend?

Nouvel acquiescement.

Ino soupira et lança le paquet par-dessus la clôture avant de se diriger vers son mari pour l'enlacer. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et joua des doigts dans ses longs cheveux café. Neji lui retourna la faveur en déposant ses main de chaque côté de sa taille.

-Je t'aime, susurra-t-elle en l'embrassant du bout des lèvres.

-Moi aussi, répondit-il avec un pincement au cœur.

Ce n'était pas à elle qu'il était supposé dire ça… c'était à Kiba. Ils échangèrent un autre baiser et rentrèrent dans la maison. Tokiiro avait presque terminé son repas lorsque ses parents prirent place à table. C'était toujours silencieux lors de leur repas, principalement parce que Neji était quelqu'un de silencieux et parce que Tokiiro donnait toute son attention à InuInu. Ino tentait parfois de glisser quelques mots, mais elle obtenait rarement de quoi continuer une conversation.

-Alors tu as une missions bientôt ou… ?

Neji secoua sa tête. Depuis la naissance de Tokiiro, il avait demandé à l'Hokage un minimum de mission et, si elle avait vraiment besoin de lui, de courtes missions. De toute façon, sa famille payait la majorité de leurs dépenses. Il se contentait donc de faire du travail de bureau ou d'aider à faire la garde des portes du village. Lorsque son fils serait en âge, il ferait la demande d'être son senseï, tout comme Gai l'avait été pour lui, mais ça, ce ne serait pas pour tout de suite.

-Toi?

-L'Hokage m'a convoqué avec Sakura cette après-midi. Je t'en donnerais des nouvelles. Tu vas surveiller les portes du village aujourd'hui?

Neji acquiesça.

-C'est bien! Je viendrais te voir lorsque je sortirais de son bureau!

Ino resta silencieuse un moment puis ouvrit la bouche, comme pour dire quelque chose d'autre, avant de la refermer. C'était presque impossible de parler à table avec quelqu'un de si peu loquace.

Neji fut soulager de la voir abandonner et rester silencieuse. Il avait besoin de temps pour réfléchir et la voix criarde de sa femme ne faisait rien pour aider ses pensées à rester fluides et logiques. Plus tôt, alors qu'ils étaient dans le jardin, il avait vraiment eu peur. Il ne voyait pratiquement pas Kiba, à peine une fois par mois, et ça faisait plus de trois mois qu'ils n'avaient pas eut de relations sexuelles. Pourtant, il y avait toujours le risque de se faire prendre… et il n'était pas prêt à vivre avec les conséquences. Jamais Ino lui pardonnerait si elle apprenait qu'il la trompait depuis le début et c'était presque certain qu'elle ne voudrait plus qu'il voit son fils. À cette pensée, l'Hyuga leva ses yeux vers Tokiiro qui donnait un morceau d'œuf à InuInu.

C'était beaucoup plus simple avant sa naissance. Avant, il pouvait voir Kiba comme il le voulait, prétexter de longues missions pour passer du temps avec son amant, et s'il se faisait prendre, il n'y aurait pas de grandes conséquences. Neji renifla devant la stupidité de ses pensées. Il ne regrettait pas son fils. C'était en fait la meilleure chose qui lui était arrivé. Tokiiro était magnifique et était aussi gentil et chaleureux qu'Hinata. Il était le garçon parfait, toujours prêt à aider, malgré son bas âge. Jamais il ne faisait de crise pour ne pas aller se coucher, jamais il ne rouspétait lorsqu'on lui demandait de faire quelque chose… c'était étonnant à quel point deux personnes si imparfaites avaient pu créer un être si parfait.

Voyant que son mari ne lâchait pas leur fils des yeux, Ino déposa sa main sur son avant-bras pour attirer son attention. Neji se tourna vivement vers elle, surprit par son touché. Ino le regarda avec yeux pétillants, des yeux qui donnèrent mal au cœur à Neji. Mais comment Ino pouvait l'aimer? Il était distant et ne passait jamais plus d'une heure en sa compagnie… parfois il lui parlait rudement ou l'ignorait complètement. Il fit un effort suprême pour retourner à Ino le sourire qu'elle arborait.

-Je t'aime Neji.

-Moi aussi.

-Beurk!

Neji ricana en voyant son fils cacher ses deux yeux derrières ses mains.

-Tokiiro! S'exclama Ino. L'amour est quelque chose de magnifique, ce n'est pas… beurk! Un jour toi aussi tu aimeras une femme autant que ton père m'aime et vous aurez de magnifiques enfants, tout comme toi.

Neji arqua un sourcil en souhaitant que son fils aime plus sa femme que lui aimait la sienne. Tokiiro roula ses yeux au ciel et piqua dans son assiette.

Une fois le déjeuner terminer, Neji débarrassa la table et commença à faire la vaisselle alors qu'Ino allait dans la douche. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il amena Tokiiro en haut et sortit un chandail et des shorts de sa commode.

-Tu veux mettre ça? Demanda-t-il en les tendant à son fils.

Tokiiro amena son doigt à sa bouche, penseur, et plissa les yeux.

-Humm… je ne sais pas.

Neji roula ses yeux au ciel en ricanant.

-Que veux-tu mettre alors?

-Je ne veux pas un chandail bleu, j'en veut un rouge!

-D'accord, enfile tes shorts.

Neji fouilla dans les tiroirs de la commode et en sortit un t-shirt rouge qu'il tendit à Tokiiro. Aussitôt qu'il eut terminé d'enfiler son pantalon, le gamin s'empara de son chandail et se dépêcha de l'enfiler.

-Vien je vais faire tes cheveux.

L'Hyuga leva son fils et le déposa sur ses genoux avant de passer ses mains dans la tignasse blonde et rebelle.

-Ils sont O.K mes cheveux chichi!

-Ça ne prendra que deux secondes, Tokii.

Il passa un peigne entre les couettes et enleva les quelques nœuds qui s'y trouvait avant de donner un baiser sur le front de son fils.

-Voilà.

-Je peux faire tes cheveux à toi, chichi?

Neji fronça ses sourcils, mais donna tout de même le peigne à son fils. Un sourire illumina le visage de Tokiiro et il se leva pour aller derrière son père, en marchant sur le matelas. Il passa ses petits doigts entre les longues mèches et les peigna avec le peigne. Il s'empara alors de la majorité de la crinière café et demanda à son père l'élastique qu'il gardait autour de son poignet. Il attacha ensuite là cascade de cheveux en une couette haute qui fit grimacer Neji.

-Tokiiro, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais?

-Je fais tes cheveux comme ceux de Mama!

Neji se gratta le front en soupirant.

-Tokii je…

-S'il-te-plaît Chichi! C'est joli comme ça!

L'Hyuga grogna en signe d'abandon et son fils se recula en regardant son chef-d'œuvre, satisfait.

-Madinique!

-Quoi?

-C'est beau!

-Tu veux dire _magnifique_?

-Peu importe Chichi!

Neji ricana et l'amena contre lui en passant un pouce sur sa joue.

-Demain c'est un jour spécial, murmura-t-il en souriant.

Le visage de Tokiiro s'illumina instantanément et il s'agita dans les bras de son père.

-Demain c'est mon anniversaire!

-Oui. Tu vas avoir quel âge déjà?

-Quatre ans!

Neji ricana.

-Tu seras un vrai homme maintenant.

-Oui!

-Allez, je vais aller te porter chez ton grand-père.

Tokiiro acquiesça et Neji le déposa au sol.

xxx

Neji ouvrit la porte de la maison d'Inoichi Yamanaka après avoir toqué quelques coups. Inutile d'attendre que l'on vienne lui ouvrir puisque son beau-père lui avait ordonné de faire comme chez lui. L'homme de près de cinquante ans était assis à la table de la petite cuisine et sirotait un thé lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte. Inoichi lui servit un grand sourire chaleureux.

-Mais c'est bien mon petit Tokiiro! S'exclama-t-il en tendant les bras vers son petit fils.

-Ojiisan!

Tokiiro s'agrippa au cou de son grand-père et celui-ci le leva de terre.

-Bonjour Neji!

-Bonjour Yamanaka-sama.

-Je t'en pris Neji, appelle-moi Inoichi. Tu es de la famille.

Neji acquiesça mais Inoichi savait bien que le garçon Hyuga ne l'écouterait pas.

-Que feras-tu aujourd'hui? Tu as une mission?

-Non je vais surveiller les portes du village.

-Encore?

Neji acquiesça de nouveau et souhaita une bonne journée à son beau-père et à son fils avant de quitter la petite chaumière. Il savait qu'Inoichi était déçu qu'il ne soit plus un grand ninja comme il l'avait été autrefois, mais Neji se refusait de quitter le village et de laisser son fils seul. Il savait qu'Ino était capable de s'occuper de lui, mais il préférait grandement prendre les choses en main et veiller à l'éducation convenable de son fils. S'il le pouvait, et s'il n'avait pas une fierté de mâle, il resterait à la maison et s'occuperait de Tokiiro à longueur de journée. Malheureusement, il devait bien aller travailler. Même si la famille Hyuga lui payait une somptueuse maison et s'occuperait des dépenses pour l'éducation de Tokiiro, elle ne payait pas leur nourriture et leurs vêtements.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Neji ne se rendit compte qu'il était arrivé à son lieu de surveillance que lorsque son coéquipier le siffla.

-Belle coiffure, ricana-t-il lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur.

Neji murmura un « La ferme » avant de s'accoter contre le mur du village. Il sortit ensuite une cigarette et son coéquipier lui passa du feu. Il alluma sa cigarette en jetant un coup d'œil dans les alentours. Aucun signe d'Ino et de l'un de leurs amis. Parfait. L'Hyuga se détendit en recrachant la fumé qu'il venait d'inhaler. Fumer faisait toujours un bien fou.

xxx

Kiba se réveilla en grognant. Il savait qu'il était déjà tard dans la journée, mais il ne voulait pas se lever maintenant. Il lui fallut un moment avant de réaliser que ce qui l'avait réveillé était le bruit de la porte d'entrée qui venait de se refermer. Il ouvrit des yeux endormis vers son colocataire qui entrait, les yeux rivés sur un paquet de lettres scellées.

-Facture, facture, facture…

Soudain, le blond s'arrêta et garda une lettre dans sa main, en jetant les factures sur la table de la salle à manger. Il la décacheta rapidement et en sorti le papier joliment décoré. Avec un sérieux presque comique, il fit la lecture complète de la lettre avant de fermer son poing en signe de victoire.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demanda l'Inuzuka en se relevant sur ses coudes.

Naruto se tourna vers lui, souriant, et lui tendit une lettre identique à celle qu'il venait d'ouvrir.

-Nous sommes invité à la plus grande fiesta de l'année!

Kiba arqua un sourcil et s'empara de la lettre. Elle venait de Suna. Il la décacheta rapidement et en commença immédiatement la lecture, après avoir sauté les formalités du genre « à monsieur Kiba Inuzuka de la part du très impérieux…bla bla bla ».

-Le mariage de Gaara et Tenten?

-Ouais! Gaara organise les meilleures fêtes et il aura invité sûrement un tas de personnes! Ça va être malade Kib!

Kiba resta silencieux un moment. Si Tenten se mariait, elle allait sûrement inviter Neji, et si Neji venait, ça voulait dire qu'Ino y serait aussi. Il soupira et laissa la lettre ouverte sur la table basse du salon.

Naruto roula ses yeux au ciel.

-Ça te fera du bien te t'éclater un peu! S'exclama-t-il en s'asseyant sur le canapé où Kiba était couché.

Aussitôt, Kiba lui donna un coup de pied qui le fit se lever en frottant le bord de sa cuisse.

-Va te laver tu sens dégueulasse.

-Ça s'appel s'entraîner, baka.

Ce fut autour de Kiba de rouler ses yeux au ciel alors que son ami quittait le salon en riant. C'est alors que l'Inuzuka avisa l'horloge numérique du four. « Bon sang, il est déjà quatorze heures… » Il décida donc qu'il était temps qu'il se lève. Sans prendre le temps de prendre une douche, parce que Naruto y était déjà, il s'habilla rapidement avec des vêtements qu'il gardait dans un bac en bambou avant de quitter l'appartement. Il s'arrêterait à un kiosque pour manger avant d'aller s'entraîner avec Hinata… ou, encore mieux, il mangerait chez Hinata.

xxx

-Ino… je sais que ce n'est pas vraiment ce que tu veux entendre, mais ton mari n'est qu'un fainéant.

Ino roula ses yeux au ciel en prenant une gorgée de thé. Elle venait de quitter le bureau de l'Hokage, qui lui avait annoncée qu'elle partait en mission très bientôt avec Sakura (en fait elle partait le lendemain à la première heure), et était maintenant chez son père. Elle avait prévu aller chercher Tokiiro pour passer la journée avec lui, mais lorsqu'elle était arrivée chez son père, son fils dormait et elle avait décidé de rester un moment. Mauvaise idée.

-Mais non Chichi.

-Il n'a aucune mission! S'exclama Inoichi en faisant des gestes furieux avec ses mains. Si je t'ai marié à lui, c'est parce qu'il _était_ un grand ninja, mais maintenant... il n'est même pas foutu d'avoir une putain de mission! Comment faites-vous pour réussir à vivre?

-Tu sais bien qu'il travail…

-Oh oui! Il garde les portes : mais quel travail gratifiant! Franchement Ino. C'est un homme, il doit travailler et pour vrai. Ce n'est pas à lui de rester à la maison avec les enfants! Et dit-lui de se couper les cheveux! Ce n'est pas normal que ton mari est de plus longs cheveux que toi!

Ino soupira en prenant une autre gorgée du liquide chaud. Bien sûr, elle ne souligna la longueur des cheveux de son propre père.

-Neji veut être présent pour Tokiiro. Il n'a jamais eu de père, enfin, presque, et il ne veut pas que son fils vive la même chose. Essai de comprendre, Chichi.

Inoichi secoua sa tête de gauche à droite et se leva. Il amena sa tasse à l'évier et la vida rapidement avant de la déposer sur le comptoir.

-Et c'est pour quand le prochain?

Ino arqua un sourcil.

-Le prochain?

-Le prochain gamin.

Elle haussa ses épaules.

-Pas maintenant, je crois.

-Et pourquoi pas?

Inoichi, qui s'était progressivement calmé, s'emporta de nouveau en croisant ses bras. En bientôt cinq ans de mariage, sa fille ne lui avait donné qu'un seul petit-fils et, pour lui, c'était largement insuffisant.

-J'ai beaucoup de missions, Chichi… justement je pars demain matin pour Kumo avec Sakura et Shino.

-Et ton mari lui, c'est quand sa prochain mission?

Ino allait répondre lorsque Tokiiro entra dans la cuisine. Aussitôt elle se leva et salua son père avant de quitter son ancienne maison. Décidément, elle détestait avoir ce genre de sujet avec son père.

xxx

Lorsque seize heures arriva, Neji quitta son poste au porte en laissant le relais à un autre ninja. Sa journée avait été plus qu'ennuyante, principalement parce que jamais rien ne se passait en temps de paix. Quelques ninjas étaient sortit du village, tous avec une autorisation, et quelques marchands y étaient entrés, tous avec une autorisation. L'Hyuga soupira. Vraiment, sa journée avec été longue.

Tellement longue qu'il avait eu le temps de penser et de repenser à Kiba et à la peur qu'il avait eu pendant le matin. Même s'il ne voyait l'Inuzuka que très rarement, il savait qu'il devait couper les ponts avec son amant. Sa raison lui dictait de tout arrêter, mais c'était autre chose de son cœur… et de sa libido. À chaque fois qu'il pensait à Kiba, son ventre se nouait et il devait presque à tout coup caché une érection dérangeante. Il avait vraiment un problème. Même s'il le voulait, il n'était pas capable de se passer de l'Inuzuka, de retirer ses mains de lui. Il le savait, ce n'était pas la peine de se le cacher.

Tout en pensant, le ninja était arrivé dans une rue qu'il connaissait bien, mais il lui fallu un certain temps avant de reconnaître le quarter où était l'appartement de Kiba. Le bâtiment en briques brunes se dressait à quelques mètres de lui et son cœur se serra. Même ses pieds l'amenaient tout droit à l'entre de son amant. L'Hyuga déglutit.

Il ne savait s'il devait rebrousser chemin ou obéir à ses désirs. Aller voir Kiba ou retourner auprès d'Ino. Il secoua sa tête vivement. Il n'avait pas envie d'aller voir Ino.

_OMD déjà le deuxième chapitre! Décidément les chapitres me viennent plus facilement pour celle-ci… Mais bon! C'est la vie! Encore une fois, je pourrais continuer le chapitre, mais j'aime mieux publier tout de suite avant de continuer l'histoire! Alors on se revoit bientôt et merci de votre temps!_


	3. Chapter 3

_KISEI_

MOI AUSSI JE T'AIME

_Bonne lecture!_

Ino ouvrit la porte de la maison et laissa Tokiiro entrer avant elle. Ils venaient de passer aux portes, seulement pour apprendre que Neji était déjà partit, et alors qu'elle s'était attendu à le trouver à la maison, il n'y avait qu'InuInu pour les accueillir. Elle arqua un sourcil.

-Neji? Appela-t-elle en essuyant les semelles de ses sandales sur le tapis de l'entrée.

N'obtenant pas de réponse, elle haussa ses épaules et s'empara des lettres qui avaient été glissé dans la fente de la porte. Une des lettres venait de Suna. Elle soupira. « Génial! Non seulement je vais manquer l'anniversaire de Tokiiro, mais aussi le mariage de Tenten… »

xxx

Neji inspira une dernière fois avant de toquer à la porte de l'appartement. Il attendit ce qui lui sembla être une éternité avant qu'elle s'ouvre.

-Neji?

-Bonsoir, Naruto. Est-ce que Kiba est là?

Naruto resta silencieux un moment et regarda son ami de haut en bas. D'accord, Kiba avait raison : il était vraiment de plus en plus beau.

-Non, mais entre, il ne devrait pas tarder.

Le blond se tassa sur le côté pour laisser l'Hyuga passer, ce que celui-ci fit en rougissant légèrement. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas être ici, il savait qu'il devait retourner chez lui… mais il ne voulait pas s'en aller. Naruto l'invita à la table.

-Tu veux quelque chose à boire?

Il secoua sa tête négativement et joua des doigts sur ses cuisses. Il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi il était si nerveux. « J'ai besoin d'une cigarette. »

-Ça te dérange si je fume.

-… non, non. Attend je vais t'amener une petite assiette pour la cendre.

Neji acquiesça en expirant. Bon sang, son cœur devait bien battre à mille à l'heure!

Naruto se dirigea lentement vers les armoires et en sortit une petite assiette à thé. Il retourna à la table et la donna à Neji. Il regarda l'Hyuga s'allumer une cigarette et remarqua que ses mains tremblaient légèrement. Pour être franc, Naruto n'était pas sûr s'il devait demander à son ami de partir, pour son bien et celui de Kiba. Il passa une main sur son front et soupira en s'accotant sur le dossier de sa chaise.

-Alors… comment va Ino?

Neji inhala de la fumée et la laissa partir en fermant les yeux. Il hocha sa tête.

-Elle va bien, elle va bien.

Ce fut autour du blond d'hocher la tête et un silence pesant resta entre eux. Naruto ne savait vraiment pas quoi dire (pour une fois) et pas plus que Neji. L'Hyuga sentait bien que son ami trouvait sa présence indésirable, quoi que indésirable était un mot un peu fort. Il avait vraiment hâte que Kiba rentre, non seulement pour le voir, mais aussi pour ne plus se retrouver dans cette situation.

xxx

-Passe une bonne soirée, Kiba! Le salua Hinata alors qu'il quittait le domaine Hyuga.

Kiba lui fit un signe de main chaleureux et il ferma la porte derrière lui. Il était épuisé par leur séance d'entraînement, mais il s'était vraiment amusé avec son ancienne coéquipière. Il était aussi rassasier du repas qu'elle lui avait fait avant et après leur entraînement. Décidément, Hinata devenait de plus en plus une excellente cuisinière.

Il faisait presque noir lorsqu'il arriva dans son quartier. Les marchands étaient partis et leur stand en bois n'était plus que des squelettes démunis de tous objets à vendre. Arrivé à son bloc appartement, il grimpa les escaliers quatre marches à la fois et ouvrit sa porte avec un sourire aux lèvres. Ça faisait un bail que sa journée n'avait pas été aussi remplie.

Mais son sourire disparu net lorsqu'il avisa Neji assis à sa table à manger, avec Naruto. Les deux étaient silencieux et le regardaient en silence. Lentement, il enleva sa veste et son manteau en faisant de l'ordre dans ses pensées. « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là? ». Kiba avala de travers et se décida à les rejoindre. L'Hyuga éteignit sa cigarette lorsque son amant s'approcha de la table et laissa le mégot aux côtés des trois autres. Il se leva maladroitement et servit un sourire timide à l'Inuzuka.

-Bonsoir Kiba.

Kiba hocha la tête pour toute réponse, et tourna son regard vers Naruto. Celui-ci se leva en se grattant la nuque et en ricanant, visiblement mal à l'aise.

-Je me mets un chandail et je pars.

Kiba lui sourit pour le remercier et le blond alla dans la chambre et en ressortit aussi vite.

Les deux ninjas attendirent qu'il quitte complètement l'appartement pour s'asseoir à la table. Aussitôt, Neji déposa sa main sur l'avant bras de Kiba, qui gardait les yeux sur la petite assiette. Il s'éclaircie la gorge avant de parler.

-Tu as reçu l'invitation pour le mariage de Tenten et Gaara?

Neji secoua sa tête.

-Je ne suis pas encore passé chez moi.

Un moment de silence s'en suivit et Kiba se leva prestement en s'emparant de l'assiette. Il alla au lavabo et la rinça en grimaçant. Il détestait cette odeur.

-Je déteste te voir fumer, Nej.

Neji ricana et se leva pour aller le rejoindre. Il passa tranquillement ses bras autour de la taille de son amant et déposa sa tête sur son épaule avant de lui embrasser le lobe d'oreille. Kiba frissonna.

-Je suis désolé, susurra Neji à quelques millimètres de l'oreille de l'Inuzuka.

C'était comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais séparés, comme si tout était naturel.

-Tu me manques tellement, Kiba…

-Tu me manques aussi Neji.

Kiba se retourna et déposa ses deux mains bronzés sur les joues d'albâtres de l'Hyuga. Il admira ses hautes pommettes et son nez aristocratique, ses lèvres pulpeuses et ses fins sourcils.

-Tu es parfait.

Neji ferma ses yeux et tenta de se hisser sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser son amant, mais celui-ci l'en empêcha en retenant son visage. Confus, il ouvrit ses yeux.

-Est-ce que quelqu'un sait que tu es ici?

-Naruto, ricana Neji en embrassant la paume de la main gauche de Kiba. Il y a toi, aussi. Et moi.

Kiba roula ses yeux au ciel.

-Dobe.

Neji lui sourit et tenta de nouveau de l'embrasser, seulement pour se faire repousser une nouvelle fois.

-Kiba!

-Tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux?

Neji arqua un sourcil.

-Bien sûr, mon amour.

-Je veux dire… je ne veux pas qu'on se fasse surprendre et mettre en péril ton mariage.

-Tu m'as presque fait une fellation dans mon jardin, Kiba...

L'Inuzuka ricana.

-D'ailleurs, continua Neji en massant les larges épaules de son amants, tu devrais continuer où tu en étais.

L'Inuzuka roula ses yeux aux ciels et Neji profita de son moment de distraction pour finalement poser ses lèvres sur celles gercés par le soleil de l'Inuzuka. Ce geste brusque ne sembla pas déranger Kiba qui descendit ses deux mains sur les flancs de l'Hyuga, puis sur ses hanches. Neji approuva avec un petit grognement et attaqua le cou fort du plus jeune.

Encouragé, Kiba descendit lentement ses deux mains et s'empara du postérieur de son amant. Ce fut à son tour de grogner alors qu'il sentait ses instincts prendre le dessus sur sa raison et son calme. Il était impatient, impatient de prendre ce qui lui appartenait. Après trois mois d'attente, il n'avait aucune raison d'être doux et patient.

Brutalement, il leva les jambes de Neji pour les entourer autour de sa propre taille en faisant sursauter son amant. Aussitôt que l'Hyuga leva la tête, il s'empara de ses lèvres qu'il dégusta avivement. Sans même regarder son chemin, il se dirigea vers la chambre à coucher de Naruto et ouvrit la porte en lui donnant un coup de pied. Neji réussit soudainement à délivrer ses lèvres de celles de son amant, laissant l'opportunité à Kiba de mordre son épaule que son chandail dénudait peu à peu.

-Kiba…

Une vague de chaleur se propulsa dans l'estomac de l'Inuzuka et il lança violement son amant sur le lit. Neji rebondit à quelques reprises sur le matelas et mordit sa lèvre inférieure. La chambre était dégoûtante, mais il s'en fichait. Les posters de femmes nues sur les murs et les vieux emballages de condoms au sol, parmi la poussière et les vêtements salles, étaient le dernier de ses soucis. Tout ce que ses yeux voyaient était Kiba. Kiba qui le regardait d'une façon animale en enlevant lentement son chandail et son pantalon. Une fois presque dénudé, avec seulement ses boxers pour couvrir sa virilité dressé, il croisa ses bras et regarda son amant le dévorer des yeux.

-Tu me veux? Demanda-t-il en grognant.

Neji acquiesça vivement, incertain de ce qu'il devait faire. Il attendait les directives de Kiba, il attendait un « Vient ici » ou un « Déshabille-toi ».

-Alors montre-moi à quel point tu me veux.

L'Hyuga se leva sur ses genoux et commença à s'approcher de son amant, mais lorsqu'il fut à sa hauteur, Kiba le repoussa avec force et il retomba sur le matelas, au milieu des oreillers.

-Kiba?

-Enlève tes vêtements, et tout de suite.

Neji lécha ses lèvres et commença à défaire les quelques boutons de son chandail. Il laissa doucement le tissu tomber sur le côté et il brossa l'un de ses doigts sur son mamelon avant de continuer à enlever son chandail. Kiba grogna, apparemment insatisfait du temps que prenait son amant pour se déshabiller.

-Plus vite.

Neji hocha sa tête en gémissant. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il aimait temps se faire parler ainsi, mais son membre s'excitait sous ses vêtements. Plus rapidement, il se débarrassa de son chandail et le laissa tomber au sol avant d'enlever ses sandales et son pantalon. Il se retrouvait maintenant en sous-vêtements et il hésita avant de les enlever. Il leva des yeux soumis sur Kiba qui grogna de nouveau et qui grimpa sur le lit. D'un geste brusque, il enleva l'élastique qui retenait les cheveux de son amant et le lança à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il lécha la joue de Neji et tira sur ses cheveux pour le relever.

-Enlève tes boxers.

Neji acquiesça en gémissant et baissa rapidement le vêtement dérangeant. Kiba le lui arracha des mains et l'amena à son nez pour le renifler avec hargne.

-Tu sens bon.

-Seigneur Kiba…

Kiba ricana. Il savait à quel point son amant aimait être traité ainsi.

-Tu veux sentir?

Neji secoua sa tête de gauche à droite, mais Kiba amena quand même le tissu sous son nez en même temps de resserrer sa poigne dans les longues mèches.

-C'est enivrant, n'est-ce pas?

Neji hocha de nouveau la tête et Kiba, toujours en gardant sa prise dans les cheveux café de l'Hyuga, le lança contre la tête du lit.

-Prépare-toi pour moi…

Sans hésiter, Neji se tourna à quatre-pattes et lécha ses doigts en gémissant. Ensuite, il laissa sa tête tomber sur les coussins et les oreillers et amena sa main à son membre, avant de tâter son scrotum et de finalement masser son entrée. Un autre gémissement et il entra lentement son premier doigt.

-Tu dois être serré après trois mois sans m'avoir eu en toi, non?

L'Hyuga mordit sa lèvre pour s'empêcher de gémir comme une pute en chaleur et inséra plus profondément son doigt.

-… à moins que tu ne te sois toi-même doigter lorsque Ino ne regardait pas? Petite salope, je sais que c'est ce que tu as fait.

Cette fois-ci, Neji ne pu retenir les sons de sortir de sa bouche.

-Tu as touché ce qui m'appartenait sans permission… je suis désolé, mais tu devras être puni.

Aussitôt, Kiba s'empara du poignet de son amant et l'enleva complètement de son postérieur. Neji grogna à la perte et Kiba s'empara de nouveau de ses cheveux. L'Inuzuka le fit se retourner complètement et le pencha devant lui.

-Tu as quel âge, Neji?

-Vingt… vingt-quatre.

-Hum…

Kiba leva sa main et la rebaissa rapidement sur la fesse droite de son amant en faisant crier l'Hyuga. Le coup avait été fort et il ne s'en était pas du tout attendu.

-Hey! Mais… protesta Neji avant d'être interrompu par un deuxième coup.

-La ferme.

Neji ferma sa bouche et avala avec difficulté. Sa fierté en prenait un coup avec cette _punition_. Il ferma ses yeux en sentant un autre coup sur sa fesse droite, suivit d'une petite caresse. De l'autre main, Kiba le retenait par la cuisse pour s'assurer qu'il ne tombe pas complètement alors qu'il frappait en alternance les deux sphères crémeuses qui entouraient son entrée.

Puis, la main qui retenait la cuisse de l'Hyuga se déplaça et fit des cercles sur la virilité de Neji, qui rebondissait à chacun des coups.

-Je vois qu'il y a quelqu'un d'excité ici…

-Kib-AÏE!

-Il ne m'en reste que trois à te donner, du calme.

Neji grogna et s'agrippa aux couvertures. Il n'en pouvait tout simplement plus. Il ne voulait rien savoir de tous ces petits jeux, il ne voulait qu'une chose. CLAP. Il en avait assez d'attendre, assez de rester là. CLAP. Il ne voulait que sentir son amant et être à lui, être possédé par celui qu'il aimait sans penser à sa vie, à sa vie qu'il détestait, qu'il détestait parce qu'elle n'avait rien à voir avec Kiba. CLAP.

-Kiba s'il-te-plaît…

-S'il-te-plaît quoi?

Amoureusement, Kiba se pencha et donna un cou de langue sur l'entrée de son amant. Celui-ci sursauta sous la caresse et apporta la main à son membre gorgé de sang. Kiba donna un cou sur sa main et l'Hyuga soupira d'exaspération.

-Tu veux encore toucher ce qui m'appartient?

-N-non…

-Alors tu dis que je suis un menteur?

Neji secoua vivement sa tête de gauche à droite en baissant ses hanches. Il poussa un gémissement lorsque son membre se frotta contre la cuisse de son amant.

-Arrête ça.

-Kiba… j'en peux plus…

Neji releva quand même ses hanches, malgré ses jambes tremblantes, et exposa son derrière à son amant. Kiba se pencha et huma l'odeur qui venait de son Neji avant de déposer un baiser entre son scrotum et son entrée. Il obtint un autre gémissement et, satisfait, il entra violement un doigt dans l'entrée de son amant. Neji arrêta de respirer sous l'effet de la douleur et s'agrippa rudement aux couvertures.

-Tu as mal?

Incapable de parler, Neji secoua sa tête de haut en bas.

-C'est ta punition pour t'être frotter contre moi sans permission.

Sans plus de cérémonie, l'Inuzuka inséra un autre doigt dans l'anus de son amant et commença à faire un mouvement de va et vient.

-Bordel Kib!

Kiba ricana et cracha contre l'entrée de son amant.

-C'est mieux?

-Ce n'est pas assez…

L'Inuzuka descendit sa main libre et pompa un peu le membre de Neji, en obtenant de grands cris de satisfaction, avant d'aller masser son propre membre négligé.

-Tu as faim, Neji?

Les yeux nacrés de l'Hyuga s'allumèrent automatiquement.

-Tu vas me nourrir?

Kiba grogna et enleva ses doigts de l'entrée de Neji, sans arrêter de pomper son propre membre.

-Viens ici…

Sans se le faire demander deux fois, Neji se retourna et apporta sa tête entre les jambes de Kiba. L'Inuzuka déposa sa main sur la joue de Neji et passa son pouce sur ses lèvres. En gémissant, Neji ouvrit la bouche et laissa son amant lui humidifier les lèvres. Kiba grogna et approcha son membre de la bouche ouverte. Il passa ensuite le gland, d'où s'écoulait déjà du liquide salé, sur les lèvres pulpeuses de l'Anbu. Neji en profita pour sortir la langue et lécher le membre du plus jeune.

-S'il-te-plaît Kiba.

Un sourire apparut le visage tanné par le soleil de l'Inuzuka et il engouffra son membre dans la caverne humide de son amant en laissant sa tête tomber vers l'arrière.

xxx

Ino tournait en rond dans le salon. Il était presque minuit et elle n'avait eu AUCUNE nouvelle de son mari. Tokiiro était déjà couché, après avoir fait une crise du siècle parce qu'il voulait être bordé par son père. Prise entre la colère et l'anxiété, elle s'empara du téléphone et appela au domaine Hyuga.

xxx

-Tu aimes ça? Demanda Kiba en donnant un coup de hanche dans la bouche de son amant.

Neji lui répondit en gémissant et Kiba se retira complètement.

-Viens ici, je vais te donner ta récompense.

Neji ricana et alla où Kiba lui pointait. Il se coucha sur le dos, bien confortable sur les coussins, et écarta ses jambes, impatient. Kiba ne le fit pas plus attendre et se pencha sur lui en l'embrassant. Il apprécia son propre goût mélangé à celui de son amant. Ça faisait si longtemps qu'il avait oublié à quel point ça goûtait bon.

Sans plus de cérémonie, il se positionna à l'entrée de son amant et poussa jusqu'à ce que l'anneau de muscle lui cède le passage. Automatiquement, Neji s'agrippa à ses épaules et poussa un cri d'extase. Il avait mal mais la sensation en valait la peine.

-Tu m'as tellement manqué, murmura Kiba en donnant un baiser dans le cou de l'Hyuga. Je deviens fou à cause de toi, à cause de cette salope de Yamanaka.

Neji poussa un gémissement alors que son amant ressortait son membre et le rentrait avec force.

-Ils ne comprennent pas que tu es à moi… personne ne le soupçonne. Tout à l'heure tu vas rentrer chez toi et elle te voudra sûrement. Jamais elle ne saura que je t'ai eu en premier. Jamais.

Kiba se releva sur ses deux mains et regarda le visage baigné dans le plaisir de son amant en changeant l'angle de ses poussées. Neji gémissait, mais il voulait plus que cela. Il voulait le faire crier, le faire hurler. Il changea encore d'angle et obtint une petite plainte. Non, ce n'était pas encore là. Autrefois, il connaissait ce corps par cœur. Ça faisait mal de réaliser à quel point il ne lui était plus familier… à quel point il avait oublié. Un dernier changement d'angle et Neji arqua son dos en poussant un cri d'extase. Un sourire étira les lèvres du plus jeune. Jackpot.

xxx

Ino ferma le téléphone et pinça l'arrêt de son nez avec ses doigts. Hinata n'avait eu aucune nouvelle de Neji. Lee n'avait eu aucune nouvelle de Neji. Tenten n'avait eu aucune nouvelle de Neji. Shikamaru n'avait eu aucune nouvelle de Neji. Avec colère, elle donna un coup dans le mur et ouvrit le carnet d'adresse de Neji, qu'il laissait toujours dans le dernier tiroir de la cuisine. Kiba! Oui, peut-être que Kiba savait où était Neji! Après tout, les deux étaient meilleurs amis…

xxx

-Oh mon dieu! Oui! Oui!

Kiba ferma ses yeux et augmenta la vitesse de ses poussées. Seigneur il adorait la façon dont Neji réagissait sous lui, c'était tout simplement… tout simplement… il n'y avait aucun mot pour décrire comment c'était. L'Hyuga noua ses bras derrière le cou de son amant et l'embrassa en pleine bouche. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, il laissa sa tête tomber en arrière, dans les oreillers, et poussa un cri primitif en passant ses doigts dans les mèches noisette de l'Inuzuka.

-Plus vite Kib-_ahh!_

xxx

Mais où était donc le numéro de l'Inuzuka? Elle feuilleta le carnet d'adresse, mais le numéro de Kiba n'y était pas. Elle soupira d'exaspération et appela de nouveau au composé Hyuga.

xxx

-Neji… Neji… je… je ne vais pas tenir… longtemps…

L'Hyuga ferma ses yeux et allait pousser un gémissement lorsqu'il fut coupé par la sonnerie du téléphone. Kiba continua ses poussées en essayant de ne pas se concentrer sur le bruit dérangeant, mais la personne à l'autre bout du fil semblait déterminer et elle appela trois fois de suite. La quatrième fois, l'Inuzuka tendit sa main et s'empara du combiné.

-Quoi? Demanda-t-il rudement en continuant ses poussées dans son amant.

Neji recouvrit sa bouche avec sa main pour étouffer ses cris alors que l'Inuzuka répondait au téléphone.

-_Kiba? C'est Ino._

L'Inuzuka s'arrêta net et son visage devint blême, assez blême pour que Neji fronce les sourcils. Le cœur de Kiba se serra et son cerveau commença à tourner à cent milles à l'heure.

-Oui… ?

-_Je suis désolée de te réveiller mais… il… il est une heure du matin et je n'ai toujours pas eu de nouvelles de Neji…_

Kiba leva rapidement la tête vers l'horloge numérique qui trônait sur la table de chevet, au milieu de magazines pornos et d'assiettes salles. Bordel, il était déjà une heure quinze du matin…

Neji commença alors à lui donner des baisers papillons dans le cou.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Susurra-t-il en mordillant le lobe d'oreille de l'Inuzuka.

-_Est-ce que c'est la voix de Neji?_

Kiba ne savait plus quoi faire. Il regarda son amant puis élabora un plan dans sa tête.

-Oui… il… il vient de se réveiller. Hier il je l'ai invité à prendre un verre et il avait trop bu alors il est resté couché.

Neji arqua un sourcil.

-_Passe-le-moi. Maintenant. _

Kiba déglutit et passa le téléphone à Neji, qui le prit en hésitant. Kiba se retira de son entrée et commença à s'habillé rapidement, tout en prenant les vêtements de Neji pour le mettre sur le bord du lit.

-Oui allo?

-_Donne-moi une bonne raison pour ne pas m'avoir appelé._

Le temps sembla s'arrêter et Neji ferma ses yeux.

-Je suis tellement désolé… je... j'ai prit quelques verres avec Kiba et je me suis endormi. J'arrive immédiatement.

-_Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelé en arrivant chez Kiba?_

La voix de sa femme était brisée et ça lui noua le ventre.

-J'arrive, Ino.

-_Tu sais quoi, je ne suis pas sûre si j'ai envie de te voir._

Neji se releva lentement et passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux.

-Chérie je…

-_Est-ce que tu te soucis de moi, Neji?_

Maintenant c'était clair, elle pleurait.

-Bien sûr que oui.

-_Je t'avais dit que je viendrais te voir aux portes et tu n'y étais pas. Ton ami est si important que ça?_

L'Hyuga inspira profondément et échangea un regard anxieux avec Kiba. Son amant le regardait depuis le début, les bras croisés et l'air soucieux.

-_Je tenais vraiment à te voir avant ma mission Neji._

-Tu as une mission?

-_Oui je pars dans six heures. _

Neji soupira et passa sa main sur son visage. Bordel.

-Ino je vais venir à la maison.

-_Passe-moi Kiba_.

Neji arqua un sourcil et tendit le téléphone à son amant, qui le prit, confus.

-Oui?

-_Ramène-moi-le à la maison, s'il-te-plaît. _

Sur ce, elle raccrocha et Kiba leva la tête vers son amant.

-Habille-toi vite, je vais aller te porter.

Neji acquiesça et caressa le bras de l'Inuzuka.

-Je suis désolé Kiba…

-Tu es toujours désolé, souligna Kiba. Habille-toi je t'attends dans le salon.

Kiba ne regarda pas le visage peiné de son amant et quitta la chambre à coucher. Il resta un moment à la porte à regarder le plafond. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas en vouloir à Neji, ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il devait partir, pas plus que c'était celle d'Ino… en fait, il s'en voulait à lui-même. Comment pouvait-il être à ce point stupide? Stupide au point de croire qu'il pouvait continuer à voir son amant comme si de rien était et que tout irait bien. Il avait bien entendu la voix larmoyante d'Ino. Elle aimait Neji de la même façon qu'il aimait son Hyuga, elle se souciait de lui autant qu'il le faisait.

L'Inuzuka secoua sa tête et alla dans le salon, où la voix de son colocataire l'assaillit.

-Bordel de merde! Ça fait trois heures que vous baisez et en plus, dans MA chambre! Va chier Kiba!

L'Inuzuka roula ses yeux au ciel et alla au frigidaire pour en sortir une bière, au même moment où un Neji échevelé entrait dans la cuisine. Naruto les regarda avec une haine exagéré et se coucha sur les couvertures en grommelant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec une bière? Demanda Neji en replaçant ses cheveux.

Kiba fit couler de la bière dans sa main et étendit le liquide sur les vêtements de l'Hyuga.

-Mais Kiba…

-Pour que tu sentes l'alcool. Maintenant bois s'en.

Neji acquiesça et se força à faire passer le liquide pétillant dans sa gorge. Il détestait la bière.

_Ahah! Troisième chapitre de fait! J'ai vraiment hâte au prochain et j'espère que vous aussi! Encore une fois, merci pour votre temps! N'hésitez pas à commenter si vous avez le temps! J'adore savoir ce que les gens pense de ce que j'écris!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Kisei_

MOI AUSSI JE T'AIME

Kiba passa une main protectrice dans le bas du dos de Neji et le laissa devant la porte de sa maison avant de partir. L'Hyuga le regarda partir et inspira profondément avant d'ouvrir la porte de sa maison. Comme prévu, Ino se trouvait dans l'entré, les bras croisés et les yeux rougis par les larmes. Elle semblait à la fois furieuse et soulager. Neji ne savait plus où se placer et quoi dire, il décida donc d'attendre qu'elle parle en premier, comme d'habitude.

Sa femme s'éclaircie la gorge et s'avança. Alors qu'il croyait qu'elle allait parler, elle leva sa main et la rabattit contre sa joue. Il avala et releva la tête, seulement pour recevoir un autre coup. Alors qu'elle allait lui en donner un troisième, il leva le bras et l'en empêcha en agrippant son poignet. Elle se débâtit sous son touché, mais il l'attira vers lui et commença à lui embrasser le cou.

-Je te déteste.

Neji grogna et lui donna des légers baisers le long de la mâchoire avant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Elle fronça ses sourcils en goûtant l'alcool dans la bouche de son mari. Ino tenta encore de libérer sa main, mais Neji la poussa doucement contre le mur et se détacha de sa bouche pour ravager son cou. De son autre main, il commença à tâter le sein gauche de sa femme avec avidité alors qu'elle abandonnait tranquillement.

-Pardonne-moi, murmura-t-il contre son oreille.

Ino resta silencieuse un moment et Neji monta sa main pour enlever les larmes séchées qui se trouvait sur ses joues.

-Je t'aime, Ino.

Elle ferma ses yeux et il déposa un léger baiser sur sa bouche, pour ensuite descendre sur son cou. « Elle exagère… pensa-t-il en donna un cou de langue sur son lobe d'oreille. C'est comme si elle savait que je l'avais trompé. » Il descendit alors la main et passa le bout de ses doigts sur ses seins avant de les apporter à l'entre-jambe de sa femme. Il entendit Ino soupirer et se relaxer dans ses bras alors qu'il faisait des cercles sur son bas de pyjama avant de s'emparer de l'élastique et de baisser le vêtement contraignant.

-Neji…

Elle déposa ses mains sur ses épaules et poussa légèrement vers le bas en gardant ses yeux fermer. L'Hyuga ricana et se mit à genou devant elle en donnant un léger baiser sur son pubis. Il passa ses deux mains sur les cuisses bien rasées de sa femme et, de ses deux pouces, s'empara des lèvres pour les écarter.

Ino ne pensait plus clairement à ce stade. Elle dissimulait à peine ses gémissements alors qu'elle passait une main dans les longues mèches de son amant. Au premier cou de langue, elle monta sa main libre et mordit à pleine dents sur son index. Un frisson d'extase passa dans sa colonne vertébrale lorsqu'elle sentit la langue de son mari aller à son entrée et remonter vers son clitoris, où il fit quelque rond avant de redescendre de nouveau.

-Hum… Nej-_iii_.

L'Hyuga s'attarda un peu sur son clitoris et releva la tête. Du revers de la main, il essuya sa bouche. « C'est dégueulasse ». Il amena ensuite sa main à l'entrée de sa femme et inséra lentement un premier doigt, puis une deuxième, et il ne tarda pas à faire un mouvement de va et vient rapide. De l'autre main, il tenta de réveiller son membre endormi. Il lui fallut un moment avant d'avoir une semi-érection et il se releva en enlevant ses doigts de l'entrée d'Ino. Rapidement, il releva son chandail moulant et libéra sa poitrine de l'emprise de sa brassière. Les deux masses graisseuses rebondirent deux fois avant de s'immobilisées.

Il amena sa bouche à son sein droit, qu'il avait négligé depuis le début, et suça durement jusqu'à entendre Ino pousser une petite plainte. Elle amena ses deux mains au pantalon de son mari et le détacha rapidement en le laissant tomber au sol. Elle s'empressa d'aller masser la bosse qui ressortait de sous les boxers et obtint un léger grognement. Alors qu'elle continuait à caresser le renflement toujours plus dur, Neji changea de sein et commença le même manège jusqu'à avoir la même plainte. Puis il sortit lui-même sa virilité de ses boxers et la déposa dans les mains d'Ino qui commença à pomper rapidement. Neji grimaça. Ce n'était pas agréable, c'était douloureux.

-Doucement, Ino…

Sa femme enleva complètement sa main et noua ses bras derrière son cou en levant l'une de ses jambes. Neji compris le message et l'aida à nouer ses jambes autour de sa taille. Il poussa un gémissement en sentant son membre frotter contre son entrée humide.

-Là, maintenant, murmura-t-elle en s'agrippant fermement.

Il hocha sa tête et amena l'une de ses mains à sa virilité pour placer son gland directement sur son entrée. Il ferma ses yeux et donna un cou sec qui fit hurler sa femme. Elle passa ses doigts dans les cheveux de Neji et se rapprocha de son oreille alors qu'il commença à donner des poussées furieuses.

-Je t'ai-aime Neji-i.

Il l'embrassa grossièrement sur l'épaule et augmenta la vitesse de ses poussées.

-Ne me fait plu-plus jam-mais ça…

Il acquiesça et s'agrippa à ses cuisses pour se donner appui.

-Est-ce qu-e tu sais à qu-el po-int je me suis in-inquiétée?

-Je suis désolé…

Neji secoua sa tête sur son épaule et tenta de ne plus l'écouter. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait entendre. En fait, il ne voulait rien entendre de sa bouche. Au lieu de lui crier de se la fermer, il accéléra ses poussées et augmenta leur puissance. Il entendit Ino gémir incontrôlablement près de son oreille et sentit une boule se former dans son estomac. Bon sang… il était déjà si près de la libération.

Il amena l'une de ses mains entre leur corps et massa le clitoris d'Ino avec son pouce. Sa femme rejeta sa tête vers l'arrière et il sentit les muscles de son entrée se resserrer contre lui. Elle ouvrit la bouche et poussa un cri silencieux, les bras tremblants. Aussitôt qu'il sentit du liquide sortir de là ou entrait son membre, Neji ferma ses yeux et laissa son corps atteindre le bonheur suprême. Tout devient flou et il se cramponna à Ino en poussant contre le mur pour ne pas tomber.

Après un moment, il retrouva la sensation de son cœur et laissa tomber les jambes d'Ino au sol en reprenant son souffle. À bout de force, il sentit à peine le baiser qu'Ino déposa sur son front. Elle lui prit les mains et l'amena avec elle en haut des escaliers pour se coucher.

xxx

Le réveil matin sonna trop tôt selon Neji. Il fronça les sourcils et, sans ouvrir les yeux, sentit sa femme lui donner un baiser sur la tempe avant de se lever. Il entendit ensuite l'eau de la douche et se détendit sur le coup. C'était aujourd'hui qu'Ino partait pour un long mois. Un long mois sans elle, un long mois seul… un long mois pour voir Kiba. Un sourire éclaira son visage endormi et il se redressa lentement. Il avisa alors un paquet joliment emballé sur la commode de sa chambre et frappa son front avec la paume de sa main. C'était la fête de Tokiiro aujourd'hui.

Il quitta donc son lit et se dirigea vers la chambre de bain pour rejoindre Ino sous la douche.

-Salut mon beau brun, ricana Ino en passant ses mains sur ses épaules.

Neji lui sourit et bailla longuement en faisant rire sa femme. Ino se retourna et continua à laver sa longue crinière alors que l'Hyuga s'emparait du savon pour laver son corps.

-Prend la lavette, Neji.

Il roula ses yeux au ciel mais prit tout de même le tissu que la femme lui tendait avant de la savonner. Il avait vraiment hâte qu'elle parte, un mois lui ferait le plus grand bien. Lorsque Ino termina de nettoyer ses cheveux et qu'elle quitta la douche après lui avoir donné un baiser sur la joue, il alla sous le jet d'eau et augmenta la chaleur. Il laissa sa tête tomber vers l'arrière et sentit ses cheveux toucher son postérieur. Il ricana et passa ses mains pleines de shampoing entre les longues mèches. Pour une fois, il se sentait complètement détendu, seul et détendu.

-Neji? Dépêche-toi! J'aimerais donner le cadeau à Tokiiro avant de partir.

Neji ouvrit ses yeux et grogna. Il se pencha et ferma l'eau après s'être assuré qu'il n'y avait plus de savon dans ses cheveux. Il s'empara d'une serviette qu'il passa autour de ses épaules et il en prit une autre qu'il noua autour de sa taille. Neji sortit alors de la chambre de bain au même moment où Ino finissait d'enfiler ses vêtements pour sa mission. Elle s'était déjà fait un sac qu'elle tenait d'une main et de l'autre, elle tenait le cadeau.

-Aller Neji!

L'Hyuga roula ses yeux et alla dans la garde-robe pour prendre un kimono d'été. Il le noua rapidement, mais de façon élégante, avec de peigner ses cheveux encore humide.

-Neji! Je pars dans vingt minutes!

-J'ai bientôt finit.

Ino soupira et tapa du pied au sol, jusqu'à ce que son mari dépose son peigne, passe sa serviette dans ses cheveux, noue ses cheveux à la rejoigne.

-Tu es pire qu'une femme, ricana Ino en ouvrant la porte de leur chambre.

Neji ne commenta pas et ils allèrent directement dans la chambre de Tokiiro. Le gamin était déjà réveillé et sauta de joie en les voyant entrer. Il s'accrocha immédiatement au cou de son père lorsqu'il prit place sur le matelas.

-Chichi! Tu m'as tellement manqué!

Neji ricana et déposa un baiser sur son front.

-Est-ce que tu veux ton cadeau maintenant? Demanda alors Ino en s'asseyant près d'eux.

Les yeux de Tokiiro s'allumèrent instantanément et il se tourna vers sa mère, qui dissimulait quelque chose derrière son dos. Son intuition de gamin de maintenant quatre ans lui disait qu'il s'agissait de SON cadeau. Il hocha vivement sa tête en gigotant dans les bras de son père. Neji ricana : son fils était une vraie boule d'énergie. En souriant, Ino dévoila le paquet à son fils qui cria en signe de victoire et qui le déballa rapidement. Il se retrouva alors devant une boîte blanche qu'il admira pendant un instant.

-Aller, Tokii, l'encouragea Ino en regardant l'heure, déballe ton cadeau.

Tokiiro inspira et enleva le couvercle de la boîte. InuInu pencha sa tête de côté lorsqu'il sortit un grand bocal en verre.

-Est-ce que c'est un aquarium! S'exclama-t-il en serra le bocal dans ses bras.

Ino ricana et acquiesça. Un sourire démesuré étira les lèvres de Tokiiro. Il en demandait un depuis des mois! Mais où étaient les poissons? Il fronça ses sourcils et regarda dans la boîte. Il n'y avait rien. Ino ricana de nouveau en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

-Tu iras les choisir tout à l'heure avec ton père, Tokii.

Tokiiro leva des yeux pétillants sur Neji, comme pour lui demander si c'était vrai, et Neji lui répondit par un sourire. Il avait prit congé aujourd'hui, principalement pour aller choisir les poissons, et ensuite parce que Hiashi voulait qu'ils viennent souper au domaine Hyuga pour la fête de Tokiiro.

-Bon, je dois y aller, déclara Ino en tendant ses bras vers Tokiiro.

Tokiiro alla directement dans les bras de sa mère et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Ino lui sourit et se leva pour embrasser son mari. Le baiser dura quelques secondes, assez pour que Tokiiro se cache les yeux, et elle se releva.

-À dans un mois, mon amour.

-À dans un mois.

Elle acquiesça et elle quitta la chambre. Un sourire étira les lèvres de l'Hyuga. Elle partait pour un putain de mois!

xxx

Kiba sortit lentement des bras de Morphée et s'étira longuement. Distraitement, il se gratta le torse avant de tâter l'espace vide près de lui. Il grommela et ouvrit un œil. Il soupira. Il était sur le point de dire « Neji? », mais il c'était rappeler que son amant était partit depuis plusieurs heures, déjà. Il referma son œil et avala difficilement. Mais au fait, quelle heure était-il? Il se tourna vers le cadran numérique et roula ses yeux au ciel. Mais pourquoi se levait-il toujours à des heures pas possibles? Il était encore quatorze heures. Avec exaspération, il passa ses mains sur son visage dans un effort ultime de chassé la fatigue et se leva pour aller directement dans la douche, sans trop savoir ce qu'il ferait aujourd'hui.

xxx

-Tu veux celui-ci?

Tokiiro acquiesça et le vendeur amena le poisson orangé dans un sac de plastique rempli d'eau. Le sac contenait déjà trois autres petites bêtes.

-Bon je crois que c'est assez… commença Neji avant que son fils l'interrompre en lui pointant un autre poisson.

-Lui! Lui je veux lui!

Il s'empara de la main de l'Hyuga et l'entraîna en face d'un plus beau poisson qu'il n'avait jamais vu de sa vie. Ses écailles dorées allaient à merveille avec son corps aplatit. Le gamin leva des yeux suppliant vers son père en tirant sur un pan de son kimono.

-S'il-te-plaît, Chichi!

Neji se roula ses yeux au ciel et acquiesça alors que le vendeur ricanait légèrement.

xxx

-Alors, Ino? Où il était Neji, finalement?

Ça faisait déjà dix heures que les trois ninjas avaient quitté leur village natal et ils s'arrêtaient pour une pause bien méritée. Il n'était que dix-sept heures, mais ils comptaient bien s'arrêter pour la nuit. Après tout, ils étaient tous épuisé et ils avaient amplement le temps de prendre une si longue pause, puisqu'ils devaient rejoindre une petite équipe qui les attendait près de Kumo. Il n'y avait donc pas de quoi se presser.

Ino rejoignit la ninja aux cheveux roses en laissant Shino s'occuper du feu seul.

-Il s'était endormi chez Kiba après avoir prit quelques verres.

Sakura fronça ses sourcils et prit une autre gorgée d'eau.

-C'est ça son excuse?

Ino roula ses yeux au ciel et prit appui contre un arbre.

-Puisque nous partions en mission, j'ai fait comme si de rien était. Je n'aime vraiment pas le quitter sur de mauvais terme.

Elle secoua sa tête avant de continuer.

-De toute façon ça ne sert à rien de me mettre en colère… notre relation n'est pas la meilleure du monde et je tiens à la garder agréable le plus longtemps possible.

Sakura acquiesça tristement. Neji n'était pas du type à montrer ses émotions et, même s'il aimait Ino, chose que la ninja aux cheveux roses doutaient grandement, il restait froid et distant. En tout cas, c'est ce qu'elle pouvait dire de ce qu'elle voyait lorsqu'ils étaient entre amis et de ce que lui disait Ino.

-Alors tu vas garder ça mort?

-Oui, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix je crois. Je sais qu'il ne me laissera jamais, en grande partie à cause de Tokiiro, mais je ne veux pas tendre notre relation pour une chose aussi ridicule. Je veux dire… peut-être que c'était vrai. Lorsque je l'ai embrassé sa bouche goûtait l'alcool et ses vêtements puaient la bière.

Sakura haussa ses épaules et prit une nouvelle gorgée d'eau. Elle n'avait jamais compris pourquoi ces deux là étaient mariés. Certes leur famille respective leur avait mit de la pression sur les épaules pour qu'ils se marient, mais ils pouvaient toujours avoir dit non, non? En tout cas, pour elle, c'était loin d'être pressant de se marier et d'avoir des enfants. Ses parents lui laissaient tout le temps dont elle avait besoin et elle en profitait grandement. Plus d'un soir par semaine, elle fréquentait les bars avec Naruto et, sans vouloir s'en vanter, elle ramenait presque le même nombre de gars chez elle que le blond ramenait de filles. Un jour elle trouverait le bon, un jour.

-Tu sais, Ino, tu es chanceuse d'être en amour.

Ino fronça ses sourcils.

-Tu es sérieuse là?

-Oui, très.

La ninja aux cheveux roses secoua sa tête avec un sourire triste et rejoignit Shino près du feu, alors qu'Ino levait les yeux vers la lune, penseuse.

xxx

Kiba déglutit en penchant sa tête vers l'avant. Il laissa le contenu de son estomac se vidé sur l'asphalte et essuya se qui était resté à ses lèvres du revers de sa main. « Bon, je crois que j'ai trop bu… » L'Inuzuka releva la tête et avança de quelques pas avant de s'agripper à un bac à déchets pour ne pas tomber au sol. Maladroitement, il se hissa sur la boîte puis sur le toit de la maison. Il marcha quelques pas avant de se laisser tomber sur le bord du toit, les pieds pendant dans le vide. Il leva ses yeux engourdis vers la lune et l'admira un instant, sans vraiment penser. Il resta un moment dans cette position et ne bougea que lorsqu'il entendit des bruits de pas en bas, dans la rue.

Lentement, il baissa ses yeux vers les deux personnes qui marchaient et s'attarda sur la plus grande des deux. L'autre n'était qu'un enfant et il n'y avait rien d'excitant chez un enfant. Mais la personne qui marchait à ses côtés, peut-être un homme, peut-être une femme, était vraiment sublime. Elle avait de longs cheveux et marchait gracieusement, ses hanches allant légèrement de gauche à droite. Kiba s'approcha du bord. Il allait rejoindre la belle personne lorsqu'il entendit la voix du gamin.

-Chichi, je ne veux pas aller manger chez Hiashi-sama!

Hiashi-sama? Mais ça c'était l'oncle de Neji… Confus, il leva sa tête vers le bâtiment qui s'étendait devant la maison, à plusieurs mètres. C'était le domaine Hyuga ça, non?

-Je sais Tokii, mais il serait inapproprié de refusé un invitation pareille le jour de ton anniversaire. Même Inoichi y sera.

-Oui, mais mes poissons!

-Ils seront bien à la maison, chéri.

Le sang de Kiba se glaça puis s'ébouillanta. C'était Neji. Animalement, il agrippa le bord de la maison et allait se donna une poussée pour descendre de son perchoir. Il atterrit rudement sur le trottoir et attendit de reprendre son balan avant de se diriger lentement vers son amant.

_Bon alors c'est tout pour ce petit chapitre! Je sais qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup d'action mais je prévois quelque chose de « gros » si on peut dire pour le prochain à venir! Merci encore de votre temps et au prochain chapitre! _


	5. Chapter 5

_Kisei_

MOI AUSSI JE T'AIME

Kiba se dirigea sans hésitation vers son amant, et sans même penser aux conséquences. Avec rudesse, il agrippa les hanches de Neji, qui poussa un petit cri de surprise, alors que Tokiiro hurlait carrément, et le plaqua contre son torse. Sans se soucier de leur cri, il commença à gruger l'épaule de l'Hyuga alors que sa main droite descendait entre les deux jambes recouvertes d'un léger kimono.

Sous le choc, il fallut quelque instant à Neji pour comprendre ce qui se passait. Lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il s'agissait de Kiba, il fronça les sourcils et donna un violent coup de coude dans l'estomac de son amant. Kiba était fait fort, mais l'alcool fit en sorte qu'il lâcha prise et qu'il recula de quelques pas, confus.

Aussitôt que l'_intrus_ lâcha son pète, Tokiiro s'agrippa à son kimono en panique totale. Neji passa une main dans ses mèches blondes pour le rassurer et plaça une main protectrice sur son propre torse.

-Kiba! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais!

L'Inuzuka tenta de se concentrer sur ses paroles.

-Je veux te voir…

-Kib? Demanda timidement Tokiiro.

D'un seul coup, la chaleur qui irradiait dans le ventre de l'Inuzuka s'apaisa et un éclair de lucidité passa derrière ses prunelles brunes. Il déglutit et allait répondre à l'enfant, mais Neji fit reculer Tokiiro derrière lui, comme s'ils se retrouvaient devant une menace.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends? S'enragea Neji devant le manque de lucidité de son amant. Tout le monde pourrait voir!

L'Hyuga regarda autour de lui, puis baissa le ton. Il y avait des maisons tout autour d'eau, un parc pour les randonnées, quelques restaurants encore ouvert… la ville pullulait de curieux toujours à l'affût d'un bon potin, et il refusait d'être l'un de leurs prochains sujets de discussions.

Kiba fit un pas de l'avant, mais Neji recula de trois pas.

-Va chez toi. Maintenant.

Sur ce, l'Hyuga se retourna furieusement, prit son fils dans ses bras, et se dirigea vers le domaine Hyuga. Kiba le regarda partir en pinçant les lèvres. Il aurait voulut supplier son amant de la pardonner, crier son nom pour qu'il revienne, courir après lui pour lui prouver qu'il l'aimait, mais il savait que lui faire une scène n'aiderait en rien son cas. Il sentit son estomac se nouer de nouveau et il déversa se qui lui restait de nourriture au sol. Il s'essuya la bouche et fermant ses yeux. Bon sang, il avait merdé. Jamais Neji ne lui pardonnerait ce qu'il avait fait, devant Tokiiro en plus. L'Inuzuka sentit sa tête lui tourner et tourna les talons. Ça n'aidait à rien de rester planter là, devant le domaine Hyuga. Demain. Demain il irait tout régler.

xxx

-Chichi…

Neji inspira et ouvrit la porte du domaine avant que le domestique ait le temps de réagir.

-Chichi?

Sans se préoccuper d'enlever la poussière de ses sandales, il se dirigea dans les corridors du domaine, qu'il connaissait par cœur, jusqu'à être dans son ancienne chambre. Il ouvrit la porte et la claqua derrière lui avant de déposer son fils sur le futon.

-Chichi qu'est-ce que Kiba voulait?

Insulté, il alla devant le miroir de sa chambre et replaça son kimono fripé. Le tissu avait été abîmé par les griffes de l'Inuzuka. Furieusement, il se débarrassa du kimono bleuté et ouvrit son placard. Il avait laissé quelques vêtements dans sa penderie pour les occasions où il venait dormir au domaine. Il se félicita mentalement pour sa prévoyance.

-Chichi!

-Quoi?

Il savait qu'il avait parlé trop sec, mais pour l'instant, c'était bien le dernier de ses soucis. Il s'empara d'un kimono rosé et se dépêcha de l'enfiler.

Tokiiro avala de travers, peu habitué à se faire parler aussi rudement, surtout par son père, et s'approcha du bord du lit.

-Pourquoi Kiba nous a fait peur?

-Il avait trop bu, Tokii. Ne fais jamais confiance aux personnes qui boivent trop. Ils sont sans tête et ne méritent pas de respect.

Tokiiro pencha sa tête sur le côté et regarda son père nouer son kimono. Après un moment de silence, Neji soupira et se tourna vers son fils.

-N'en parle à personne, d'accord? Ça ne ferait rien d'autre que de salir le nom de Kiba et de sa famille.

-Mais tu as dit que…

-Chaque homme a sont moment de faiblesse.

Tokiiro acquiesça. Il allait poser une autre question lorsque quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Neji passa une main dans ses cheveux, toujours les yeux rivés vers son fils, et se dirigea vers la porte pour l'ouvrir. Il s'était attendu à voir Hinata, mais il resta un peu sous le choc en voyant Hanabi.

Cette dernière avait bien changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Ses cheveux avaient beaucoup poussés et, contrairement à lui, elle portait un kimono très sombre. À l'opposé de sa sœur, douce et compréhensive, elle semblait dure et dominatrice et, toujours au contraire d'Hinata, elle portait beaucoup de maquillage. Ses lèvres avaient une épaisse couche de rouge et ses yeux étaient recouverts de noir.

-Bonsoir, Hanabi-sama.

Elle ne répondit à son salut que par un léger rictus supérieur.

-Neji… Tu es en retard pour le repas.

Ses yeux ennuyés se déposèrent alors vers Tokiiro. Elle fit comme si le gamin n'était pas là et elle releva la tête vers son cousin.

-Nous n'attendons plus que toi pour commencer.

Neji acquiesça et fit signe à Tokiiro de le suivre. Le gamin, nerveux, agrippa la main de son père et essaya de marcher le plus loin possible d'Hanabi. Il ne la connaissait pas beaucoup, mais il avait toutes les raisons de la craindre. Plus d'une fois, alors qu'il était présent ou tout près, elle avait activé le sceau de l'oiseau an cage qui déformait le front de son père. Il entendait alors son père hurler de douleur et pleurer et il ne pouvait rien faire pour que ça s'arrête. Craintif, il leva ses yeux blancs vers sa grande cousine puis les rabaissa. Il avait peur qu'elle lui fasse la même chose, même si son père lui disait que c'était impossible puisqu'il n'avait pas le sceau de l'oiseau en cage.

En sentant la nervosité de son fils, Neji lui sourit pour le rassurer. Hanabi attira ensuite son attention en ricanant. Neji releva vivement sa tête et la dévisagea. Hanabi ne ricanait jamais.

-Qu'y-a-t'il? Lui demanda-t-il.

-Kiba semblait s'ennuyer de toi, tout a l'heure.

Neji s'arrêta net et Tokiiro se cogna sur sa jambe.

-Il… il avait trop bu, Hanabi.

Hanabi se retourna vivement et Neji évita de quelques millimètres un coup qu'elle destinait à son cœur. Il se rattrapa immédiatement.

-Pardonne-moi, Hanabi-_sama_.

La ninja soupira avec dédain et se releva de toute sa hauteur.

-Peu importe, mon père et les invités nous attendent pour manger.

Neji resta un moment sur place avant de finalement suivre sa cousine. Il ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait cru bon de lui dire qu'elle avait vu Kiba l'enlacer. Hanabi ne disait jamais rien sans avoir un but derrière la tête… Neji secoua sa tête et recommença à marcher, en entraînant son fils avec lui. Ça ne servait à rien de rester planter là à se questionner sur les plans de sa cousine. Il saurait bien assez tôt ce qu'elle manigançait.

xxx

Kiba s'était retrouver dans un autre bar et, après avoir repousser les avances de nombreuses femmes, il demanda au barman un autre verre.

-Je suis désolé monsieur, mais je crois que vous devriez ralen…

D'un mouvement sec, l'Inuzuka s'était emparer du collet du barman et avait rapproché son visage du sien. Ses yeux s'animèrent d'une agressivité qu'il avait peine à dissimuler depuis sa rencontre avec son amant. Il ne pouvait chasser

-Tu crois que je pourrais faire ça si j'avais trop bu? Grogna-t-il en le relâchant.

Le barman pinça les lèvres et s'empara d'une bouteille de whisky qu'il tendit au ninja. Après tout, ce n'était pas son problème si cet entêté voulait boire jusqu'à perdre conscience. L'Inuzuka grogna de nouveau, dominateur, et but à même le goulot.

Il savait qu'il avait merdé, il savait que demain son amant ne voudrait rien entendre. C'était fichu. Il avait tout gâché. Avec Neji, il fallait être sur ses gardes et ne jamais rien faire de travers, sinon il partait et il ne revenait que plus tard, vraiment plus tard. Kiba secoua sa tête alors que ses pensées devenaient de moins en moins claires. Il avait une grande résistance à l'alcool, mais il l'avait dépassé depuis bien longtemps.

xxx

Neji inspira profondément avant de suivre Hanabi dans la salle de réception. La table démesurément grande n'était entourée que de quatre personnes : Hiashi, Hinata, Inoichi et le grand-père de Neji, Hien. Hanabi prit place auprès de son père, entre Hiashi et Hinata, et Neji prit place de l'autre côté de son oncle, son fils à sa gauche et, à gauche de son fils, Inoichi. L'Hyuga avala de travers et son oncle fit signe aux domestiques d'amener les plats.

-Bonsoir, Neji, commença alors Inoichi après avoir ébouriffé les cheveux de Tokiiro.

-Bonsoir Yamanaka-sama, Hyuga-sama, Hinata-sama…

Il s'arrêta alors qu'un domestique déposait devant lui un bol de soupe chaude. Lorsqu'il leva ses yeux vers sa cousine, Hinata lui sourit chaleureusement en lui rendant son salut. Puis, toujours aussi intentionnée, elle se pencha vers Tokiiro.

-Joyeuse anniversaire, mon grand.

Celui-ci lui sourit et imita son père et séparant ses baguettes. Il les plongea ensuite dans sa souper et s'empara d'une longue nouille qu'il apporta à sa bouche. Un silence pesant suivit ces vœux et ne fut qu'interrompu lorsque le repas principal fut apporter à la table. Hiashi, toujours aussi droit et impassible, se racla la gorge.

-Neji, Yamanaka-sama et moi-même avons parlé de toi et Ino récemment, commença-t-il après avoir remercié le domestique qui lui avait servit son assiette.

Le chef du clan Hyuga s'arrêta là et prit une gorgée de son sake. L'alcool descendit en lui brûlant la gorge et il redéposa le verre sur la table.

xxx

Neji retourna dans sa chambre en tenant le petit corps de Tokiiro, qui s'était endormi il y avait plus d'une heure alors que son oncle et son beau-père le sermonnait. Il referma la porte de riz avec son coude et déposa le petit corps de son fils sur son lit avant de lui enlever son kimono et de lui enfiler un pyjama. Tokiiro sembla se réveiller à quelques reprises, mais ne fit rien d'autre que de protester légèrement. Neji ricana et lui donna un baiser sur le front avant de monter la couette jusqu'à son menton.

-Bonne fête, mon grand, murmura-t-il ensuite avant d'aller dans sa chambre de bain personnelle.

Il ferma ses yeux en passant ses longs doigts dans ses cheveux. Il secoua sa tignasse en se massant le crâne puis enleva l'élastique qui tenait ses longues mèches mokas en laissant ses cheveux tomber sur ses fines épaules. Il était éreinté par la journée qui, heureusement, venait de se terminer.

Il s'étira mollement et retira lentement le léger tissu qui encombrait son corps avant d'aller sous la douche. Il tempéra l'eau puis alla sous le jet chauffé en laissant sa tête tomber vers l'arrière.

Il détestait les soupers au domaine Hyuga, justement parce que son oncle avait toujours quelque chose à dire sur sa façon de vivre sa vie. Inoichi et son oncle s'était mit dans la tête qu'il n'agissait pas en bon mari et qu'il devait recommencer les missions. Il avait protesté, bien sûr, en disant que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il prenne une équipe de genins sous sa charge, une équipe dont ferait partit Tokiiro.

Toutefois, il devait avouer qu'Inoichi avait souligné un point important : que ferait-il lorsqu'il aurait un autre enfant? Sincèrement, il n'avait pas su quoi répondre. Il n'avait vraiment pas prévu avoir un autre enfant, même s'il ne se protégeait pas vraiment lors de ses rapports avec Ino… mais bon, ce n'était tout simplement pas dans ses plans.

L'Hyuga secoua sa tête en versant du shampoing dans sa chevelure. Il avait bien d'autres soucis que les sermons de son oncle.

-Kiba…, murmura-t-il en passant le jet d'eau entre ses mèches pour enlever tout le savon.

Il resta un moment sous l'eau à penser à son amant. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, il ne savait pas s'il devait tout arrêter ou… mais qu'est-ce qu'il disait? Pensait-il vraiment qu'il pouvait vire sans l'Inuzuka? Il ricana et se pencha pour éteindre l'eau avant de quitter la douche. Toujours en pensant à son amant, il s'empara d'une serviette et s'essuya rapidement avant d'enfiler un yukata de nuit.

Il retourna dans sa chambre et frissonna. L'Hyuga fronça ses sourcils et se dirigea vers la seule fenêtre de sa chambre. Les rideaux blancs virevoltaient en l'air et il dut les retenir d'une main pour pouvoir fermer la fenêtre. Il resta quelques instants devant le vitre en replaçant les tissus blancs.

-Tu dois vraiment être fatigué pour ne pas te rendre compte de ma présence…

Le sang de Neji se glaça. Il avait eut peur sur le coup, mais il avait rapidement identifié la voix de Kiba. Ce qui lui donnait la chair de poule, par contre, c'était le timbre de luxure de sa voix, la convoitise palpable qui s'émanait de lui. Il se retourna lentement en tentant de régulariser sa respiration et de ne pas se laisser emporter par sa colère et son désir.

L'Inuzuka se tenait près de la porte, la poitrine dénudé et les bras croisés devant son torse. Il le regardait intensément et il semblait sur le point de lui sauter dessus, ce qui causa une chaleur dans le bas ventre de Neji. Il n'y avait rien de mieux que de se sentir désiré, surtout par un homme si puissant, mais l'Hyuga ne pouvait se laisser aller à ses plus bas instincts.

-Kiba… qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Murmura-t-il pour ne pas réveiller Tokiiro qui dormait sur le lit et ne pas attirer l'attention des autres Hyuga, qui possédaient tous le Byakugan.

Pour avoir vécu dans le domaine Hyuga la majeure partie de sa vie, Neji savait qu'il ne suffisait que d'un haussement de voix pour que tout le monde active son Byakugan. Il savait aussi que son oncle, qui avait le sommeil plus que léger, activait son Byakugan à onze heures du soir et à trois heures du matin, pour s'assurer que tout le monde était en sécurité. Rapidement, il regarda l'horloge qui reposait sur sa table de chevet et fut soulage de voir qu'il était minuit et vingt-trois. Ils avaient encore beaucoup de temps devant eux pour…

Neji secoua vivement sa tête. Non. Il était en colère, il ne voulait pas faire l'amour.

-Je suis venu te voir, bébé, ça se voit, non?

Neji avala de travers et resserra son yukata autour de lui.

-Tu es encore saoul?

-Non, bébé.

-Arrête de m'appeler comme ça.

Kiba lui servit un sourire carnassier et se dirigea comme un prédateur vers son amant, les bras toujours croisés devant son corps tanné par le soleil.

-Tu as entendu comment tu m'as parlé… grogna-t-il alors que Neji reculait. Tsk tsk tsk… je crois que tu me dois des excuses, là, _bébé_.

Neji serra ses poings et détourna le regard.

-Va-t-en. Je ne veux pas de toi.

-Hum… mais quelle vilaine bouche pour un si joli visage…

-Kiba… l'avertit-il en serrant ses poings plus serrés.

L'Inuzuka décroisa ses bras et déposa ses mains de chaque côté de la tête de son amant, qui se retrouvait maintenant adossé contre le mur. Il tenta de l'embrasser, mais Neji le poussa furieusement. Cette fois-ci, Kiba ne bougea pas d'un millimètre et il déplaça l'une de ses mains pour la déposer sous le menton de son amant. Rudement, il leva la tête de l'Hyuga et, sans plus attendre, déposa un baiser affamé sur les lèvres douces de son amant. Neji protesta mais Kiba poussa son corps musclé contre le sien pour l'empêcher de se débattre.

Il ne mit terme au baiser que pour s'attaquer au cou de l'Hyuga. Neji n'abandonna pourtant pas de si tôt et il tenta de donner un coup de pied à son amant, mais sans succès. Kiba, enragé par le refus de se soumettre de Neji, s'empara de la tignasse encore humide de son amant et le lança contre le futon.

Neji rebondit sur le matelas et leva vivement la tête vers son fils. Tokiiro suçait son pouce sans se douter de ce qui se passait à quelques mètres de lui. Neji avala de travers et sursauta en sentant un coup sur son postérieur. Il se retourna vivement et Kiba ricana en déboutonnant son pantalon d'une main alors qu'il tenait fermement les hanches de son amant de l'autre. Neji donna un coup de pied vers l'arrière et atteint directement le tibia de l'Inuzuka.

Kiba grogna sous l'effet de la soudaine douleur, mais ne recula pas. Le coup sembla l'encourager et il agrippa les cheveux de Neji en enfonçant sa tête dans le matelas. Il se pencha sur son corps et lécha son lobe d'oreille avant de relever un peu la tête de son amant, pour le laisser respirer.

-Tu as envie de te faire baiser, hein?

-Non! Laisse-moi pa…

Kiba enfonça de nouveau sa tête dans le matelas et se releva pour enlever le yukata qui recouvrait le corps qu'il convoitait tant. Il entendit le tissu se déchirer et il envoya le yukata endommagé valser à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il donna un coup de hanche sur les fesses exposées de son amant avant de relâcher son emprise dans les cheveux de Neji. Celui-ci releva sa tête en cherchant désespérément son souffle.

-Hum… mais regarde-toi, petite salope.

Neji tenta encore une fois de frapper son amant, mais alors qu'il allait atteindre sa cible, Kiba le retourna vivement et se plaqua contre lui. Neji retint son souffle et leva la tête vers Tokiiro pour s'assurer qu'il dormait toujours. Il fut plus que soulager d'entendre la respiration calme et régulée de son fils.

Kiba prit une grande inspiration et se délecta de l'odeur de son amant avant de sortir son membre dressé de ses boxers. Il amena sa main droite aux lèvres pulpeuses de son amant et darda ses yeux noirs dans ceux lilas de Neji. L'Hyuga déglutit et tourna sa tête sur le côté en fermant ses yeux. Kiba grogna de mécontentement et s'empara des deux jambes de Neji. Il les sépara et se releva avec un air déterminé.

-C'est comme tu veux, bébé, grogna-t-il avant de donner un coup de hanche vers l'avant.

Aussitôt, son membre pénétra l'entré de son amant et Neji du mordre sa main pour s'empêcher d'hurler. Jamais il n'avait eut aussi mal lors de relation avec son amant. Il sentit les larmes qu'il retenait depuis le début couler le long de ses joues alors que Kiba commençait un rythme furieux.

-Ki-i-bah… s... sto...op!

L'Inuzuka grogna et augmenta la vitesse de ses poussées. Neji ne se calma que lorsque le membre rigide de Kiba frappa directement sa prostate. Il roula les yeux derrières ses paupières et poussa un gémissement qu'il étouffa avec sa main. Kiba remarqua son changement d'attitude et lécha ses lèvres gercées.

-Tu aimes ça, petite pute en chaleur?

Neji secoua sa tête de gauche à droite alors qu'il s'empêchait de pousser un autre gémissement de plaisir. Kiba ricana et se pencha sur lui pour déposer ses lèvres contre celle pulpeuse de son uke. Neji l'embrassa à plein bouche et passa ses bras derrière le cou de son amant. Il ouvrit ses yeux alors qu'une vague de plaisir s'emparait de son corps et arqua son dos alors que ses cris étaient étouffés par la bouche de Kiba.

xxx

_Ce chapitre à prit du temps, mais j'espère que vous l'aimez quand même! _


	6. Chapter 6

_Kisei_

MOI AUSSI JE T'AIME

xxx

Lorsque le soleil se leva, Neji poussa une petite plainte et se retourna pour passer son bras autour du corps qui dormait paisiblement près de lui. Il fronça ses sourcils en réalisant la petitesse du corps et ses yeux s'ouvrirent instantanément. Les évènements de la veille lui revinrent en tête dans un même temps et il retint son souffle en scrutant sa chambre. Kiba était parti. Il poussa un soupire de soulagement et se redressa.

Qu'aurait-il fait si sa famille les avait surpris? Il espérait que Kiba était partit sans alerter personne, ou du moins qu'ils n'avaient réveillé personne lors de leur ébat… à côté de Tokiiro. Neji passa une main découragée sur son visage et tourna ses yeux lilas vers son fils. Tokiiro dormait paisiblement dans la même position qu'hier, avec son pouce dans la bouche. Aussitôt, Neji tendit le bras et le lui enleva doucement de la bouche. C'était une mauvaise habitude qu'il tentait de se débarrasser avant que les dents de son fils se déforment.

L'Hyuga leva ensuite sa tête vers le plafond de sa chambre et ferma ses yeux. Contrairement à hier, il se sentait en pleine forme et loin d'être fatiguer. Kiba agissait toujours sur lui de cette façon, il lui enlevait son stresse, il satisfaisait son corps, il lui enlevait le contrôle… mais hier, ça avait été peut-être trop intense. Non, pas peut-être, ça avait été trop intenses. Il avait dit non, et Kiba n'avait pas arrêté. Techniquement, c'était un viol, mais sans savoir pourquoi, Neji ne pouvait pas en vouloir à son amant. Seulement, il ne pouvait pas faire comme si de rien était. Kiba avait été trop loin, il avait franchit le seuil qui devait rester intacte, il s'était aventurer là où l'accès lui était interdit.

Il soupira et quitta son lit pour aller prendre un bain. Il détestait se laver autant, mais sa peau était encore collante de sperme et il sentait la sueur à plein nez, ce qui était loin d'être digne d'un Hyuga.

xxx

Sakura regarda son amie se vidé du contenu de son estomac en lui tenant les cheveux. Ino se releva après un moment et Sakura lui tendit la serviette qu'elle tenait depuis le début. Ino la remercia et s'essuya la bouche alors que son amie libérait ses cheveux de son emprise.

-Est-ce que ça va? Demanda la ninja aux cheveux roses.

Ino acquiesça et prit une bonne gorgée d'eau qu'elle cracha au sol. Shino, qui se trouvait non loin, toussa pour attirer l'attention sur lui. Lorsque les deux jounins levèrent les yeux vers lui, il poussa un soupire avant de prendre la parole.

-Nous sommes en retard sur notre horaire, annonça-t-il, mal à l'aise.

Sakura acquiesça et aida son amie à se relever.

-Tu te sens d'attaque? Demanda-t-elle ensuite.

Ino acquiesça à son tour et prit une autre gorgée d'eau.

xxx

-Je veux que vous le suivez comme s'il s'agissait d'un prisonnier en cavale, comprit?

Les deux membres de la bûnke qui se tenait devant Hanabi acquiescèrent, incertains. La plus jeune des deux sœurs arqua un sourcil et frappa son poing sur la table à thé.

-Vous n'avez pas l'air de comprendre, tonna-t-elle en inspirant profondément pour se calmer.

Après un moment de silence, l'un d'eux se racla la gorge et Hanabi lui donna la permission de parler.

-Je… Neji-sama n'aimera pas savoir qu'on le surveille…

Hanabi roula ses yeux au ciel. Elle avait fait sûre de choisir les deux membres de la bûnke qui aimaient le moins Neji, mais apparemment, tous avait une admiration sans fin pour le grand Anbu. Elle pinça l'arrêt de son nez et tenta de rester calme.

-C'est pour ça qu'il ne faut pas qu'il vous voit.

-Sauf votre respect, nous ne sommes pas assez doués pour se cacher d'un Anbu, Hanabi-sama, s'interposa le deuxième.

-Utiliser votre Byakugan, grogna-t-elle. Neji ne s'est pas entrainer depuis des années, il ne remarquera pas votre présence aussi facilement qu'avant.

Voyant que les deux membres de la bûnke n'avaient rien à ajouter, elle se redressa et croisa ses bras.

-Prenez des photos lorsqu'il est avec l'Inuzuka, et, surtout, ne parlez à personne de votre mission. Même pas à mon père.

Les deux hommes acquiescèrent et elle leur donna congé.

xxx

Neji soupira alors qu'il baignait dans une eau délicieusement chaude. Il savait qu'il se questionnait pour rien. Il aimait Kiba. D'accord il lui avait dit non et ça lui avait fait mal… mais il avait quand même aimé, à la toute fin… et Kiba était toujours agressif et dominant lors de leurs ébats. Il secoua sa tête devant cette pensé. Mais comment pouvait-il être tombé si bas? Il allait vraiment laisser l'Inuzuka s'en tirer ainsi, sans rien dire?

L'Hyuga ferma ses yeux et se laissa plonger dans l'eau, jusqu'à ce que son nez soit à quelques millimètres de la surface presque bouillante. Ses cheveux étaient noués en un chignon dépeigné et seulement quelques mèches touchaient la surface brûlante de l'eau. Distraitement, il passa sa main dans l'intérieur de sa cuisse et soupira d'aise. Comment pouvait-il être si facilement émoustillé? Il ne lui fallait que penser à Kiba pour se sentir tout excité et près à écarter ses jambes. Il soupira de nouveau et caressa son membre qui, à sa surprise, était déjà bien dur. Il s'empara du bout et descendit lentement en poussant un autre soupire d'extase. Lorsque son poing arriva à son pubis, il ne pu s'empêcher de penser qu'il y était arrivé beaucoup plus rapidement que lorsqu'il caressait Kiba. À la pensée du membre épais et long de son amant, il descendit sa main vers son scrotum qu'il caressa du bout des doigts et recula jusqu'à toucher son entrée.

Du bout de son index, il fit quelques ronds autour de l'anneau de muscle et laissa sa tête tomber sur le rebord du bain. Son autre main alla distraitement tâter son membre et il poussa sur son entrée jusqu'à ce que son doigt entre. Jamais il ne pourrait toucher sa prostate, mais juste le sentiment de se faire pénétrer suffisait à réchauffer son bas ventre. Son autre main tourna autour de son gland et il inséra un autre doigt avant de commencer un furieux mouvement de va et vient. Il commença à écarter son entrée en faisant un mouvement de ciseau et poussa un gémissement en pensant au corps de Kiba.

Il s'imagina son amant, ses mains puissantes, son corps musclé, ses yeux noirs… il donna un coup de hanche en même temps d'insérer un troisième doigt. Il avait envie de son amant, il avait envie de le voir là, maintenant, dans cette salle de bain…

-Chichi?

Neji sursauta et enleva ses doigts de son entrée. Il tourna la tête au même moment où Tokiiro ouvrait la porte de la salle de bain. Le petit passa sa tête dans la pièce puis entra au complet en refermant la porte derrière lui. Neji cacha son membre gorgé de sang avec sa serviette alors qu'il se redressait. Il réussit à garder un visage impassible alors que son fils s'approchait, peu souriant. Le petit s'approcha du bain et fut directement à hauteur de la tête de son père, puisque celui-ci était assis.

-Qu'y-a-t'il, Tokii?

-Rien…

Neji le regarda un moment avant de sortir sa main de l'eau et de la déposer sur la joue de Tokiiro.

-Tu t'es levé du mauvais pied?

La gamin haussa ses épaules en se dégageant de l'emprise de son père et soupira.

-Hanabi-sama m'a réveillé pour me dire qu'elle voulait te parler…

Neji fronça ses sourcils. Peut-être allait-il savoir pourquoi sa cousine avait été si mystérieuse avant le repas du soir. Neji compris alors la mauvaise humeur de son fils. Tokiiro avait peur d'Hanabi et il n'avait pas dut apprécier de se faire réveiller par elle. Il ricana et s'empara d'une serviette qu'il enroula autour de sa taille après être sortit de l'eau.

-Tu veux aller te recoucher?

Tokiiro secoua sa tête de gauche à droite et bougonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Neji dut lui demander de répéter à quelques reprises avant de comprendre. Il ricana et ébouriffa les cheveux déjà en chamaille de son fils.

-Je sais que tu t'inquiètes de tes poissons, Tokii, mais je t'assure qu'ils vont bien.

Le gamin haussa ses épaules et son père sut qu'il s'empêchait de pleurer.

-Nous rentrerons aussitôt que mon entretient avec Hanabi-sama sera terminé.

-Tu jures?

Neji acquiesça alors que son fils levait sur lui des yeux pleins d'espoir.

-Tu jures vraiment?

-C'est promis, Tokii.

-Chouette! S'exclama le petit en retrouvant sa bonne humeur caractéristique.

Neji ricana une nouvelle fois et suivit son fils dans la chambre. Tout en s'habillant de vêtements typiquement Hyuga, il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point Tokiiro avait un effet positif sur lui. Jamais il n'avait autant rit et sourit que depuis sa naissance et ses amis, surtout Lee, ne s'empêchait pas de le lui faire remarquer. L'Hyuga secoua sa tête et passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux avant de les nouer et des les attirer sur son épaule droite que la robe Hyuga divulguait légèrement.

Une dernière vérification dans le miroir et il aida Tokiiro à s'habiller. Lorsqu'il eut finit d'habiller son fils et de le peigner, il l'amena dans la cuisine, où Hinata préparait un somptueux déjeuné, avant d'aller dans les quartiers d'Hanabi.

Sa cousine possédait un salon, une chambre et un dojo à elle seule, dans une partie un peu reculé du domaine. Il lui fallut demander aux domestiques la permission de passer avant d'aller rejoindre Hanabi dans le dojo, où elle s'entraînait avec férocité.

Il fallut un moment à la Hyuga avant de daigner poser ses yeux sur son cousin. Elle savait qu'il se trouvait dans la pièce, mais justement, elle tenait à lui montrer à quel point elle avait progressé. Neji dut avouer que sa technique de combat s'était grandement améliorée, mais il était encore certain de pouvoir la vaincre s'ils faisaient un combat. Il attendit donc patiemment que sa cousine finisse de massacrer un mannequin de bois.

Hanabi le fit patienté près de vingt minutes avant de le rejoindre à l'entré du dojo.

-Vous vouliez me voir, Hanabi-sama? Demanda-t-il avec tout le respect qu'elle demandait de lui.

Elle le détailla de haut en bas et lui offrit un sourire narquois.

-Je croyais que, en tant qu'Anbu, tu serais capable d'être plus discret.

Neji arqua un sourcil.

-Pardon?

Elle soupira avec dédain et s'empara d'une gourde qu'elle apporta à ses lèvres.

-Tu as été formé pour maîtriser l'art de la subtilité, n'est-ce pas? Ajouta-t-elle ensuite.

Neji plissa ses yeux. Voulait-elle lui confier une mission? Si c'était le cas, il devrait lui dire qu'il refusait et elle serait sûrement très en colère… bon sang, c'était tellement compliqué.

-Oui, Hanabi-sama, finit-il par répondre en voyant qu'elle n'attendait qu'une réponse pour continuer.

-Eh bien… ricana-t-elle en déposant sa gourde, peut-être devrais-tu mettre ta formation en pratique lors des prochains jours. Tu peux disposer.

Neji fronça les sourcils et se prosterna légèrement avant de quitter le dojo. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait? Il soupira en passant une main sur son visage. Kiba, et ensuite ça… mais pourquoi tout le monde agissait bizarrement?

Il apporta sa main à sa tempe qu'il massa en grognant. Lui qui s'était sentit si détendu ce matin, il sentait qu'il allait avoir un sale mal de tête à la fin de la journée.

xxx

Lorsque les premiers rayons du soleil percèrent l'épais rideau de sa chambre, Naruto grommela avant d'essayer de cacher ses yeux de l'intrusion de lumière. Le blond maudit la boule de feu qui le réveillait à chaque matin et décida de se lever. Il dut se frayer un chemin entre la crasse qui recouvrait son plancher avant de pouvoir quitter son petit nid douillet.

Aussitôt qu'il mit un pied en dehors de sa chambre, il se heurta à une masse molle et trébucha avant de s'agripper au mur.

-Mais bordel!

Grognon, il baissa les yeux et soupira en voyant Kiba couché au sol en position fétus. Il roula ses yeux au ciel et donna un coup de pied dans le ventre de l'Inuzuka, qui se réveilla en poussant un cri de douleur.

-MAIS POURQUOI T'AS FAIT ÇA! Hurla-t-il en se massant les côtes.

Naruto ricana, fier de son coup, et passa par-dessus son ami pour aller dans la chambre de bain.

-T'avais qu'à pas te coucher devant ma porte, Kib.

Kiba grogna avant de se lever à l'aide du mur. Sa tête lui tournait encore et il sentait son estomac fragile. Naruto le dérailla du coin de l'œil en se rendant jusqu'à la toilette pour se vider la vessie.

-Hum… toi t'as la tête d'un mec qui a beaucoup trop bu, ricana ensuite le blond.

Kiba grogna de nouveau et passa une main dans sa tignasse brune.

-J'ai merdé hier, déclara-t-il ensuite en rejoignant son ami dans la salle de bain.

Naruto secoua légèrement son membre, mal à l'aise, et le rangea dans ses boxers avant d'aller se laver les mains. L'Inuzuka le regarda faire, distrait, alors que ses pensées voguaient sur sa soirée d'hier.

-Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé? Demanda Naruto en se frottant les mains.

Kiba secoua sa tête et croisa ses bras. Il avait beaucoup de difficulté à alignés ses pensées.

-J'ai… j'ai été trop loin avec Neji.

Naruto arqua un sourcil et arrêta l'eau avant d'aller se sécher les mains sur un essuie-main qui pendait sur le poteau de la douche.

-Eh bien tant mieux, ça t'aidera à couper les ponts avec lui.

-Je ne veux pas _couper les ponts_ avec Neji, protesta immédiatement l'Inuzuka.

Naruto hésita un instant avant de continuer, mais il décida qu'il valait mieux parler maintenant que tout garder pour lui-même. Kiba saurait au moins son avis.

-Je veux dire… Neji est marié, Kiba. Tu ne crois pas qu'il serait mieux pour vous deux de… d'arrêter tout ça?

L'Inuzuka pinça les lèvres en même temps que ses poings se serraient avec force.

-Non, je n'arrêterais pas de le voir.

-Kiba… tu te fais du mal, tu fais du mal à Neji, tu fais du mal à Ino, tu fais du mal à Tokiiro… ne crois-tu pas que c'est le moment de passer à autre chose?

-Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir.

L'Uzumaki inspira profondément avant de parler. C'était toujours un peu intimidant de parler à Kiba, surtout lorsque son agressivité était aussi apparente.

-Tu serais beaucoup mieux si tu acceptais le fait que Neji n'est plus à toi. Vous alliez très bien ensemble, mais tu es capable de trouver mieux et de passer par-dessus ça.

Kiba secoua sa tête et, au lieu de s'emporter comme le blond l'avait prévu, il éclata de rire.

-Tu ne comprends rien, déplora l'Inuzuka entre ses rires. Tu ne comprends absolument rien.

Naruto haussa un sourcil et attendit des explications qui ne vinrent jamais. Kiba tourna les talons et alla s'affaler sur le canapé.

xxx

_Les chapitre connaîtrons un certain ralentissement parce que mes vacances sont terminées et que je suis débordée avec l'école, mais je vais tâcher de ne pas délaisser cette histoire parce que, je me connais, si je l'arrête, je ne saurais jamais capable de la continuer sans briser le récit initiale. Je m'excuse également pour la longueur insatisfaisante de ce chapitre! _

_N'hésitez pas à commenter pour m'encourager à continuer! _

_xo_

_Kisei_


	7. Chapter 7

Neji enleva ses sandales de bois en soupirant d'aise. Ces affreuses sandales lui faisaient tellement mal qu'il préférait presque marcher nu-pieds dans le gravier. Maintenant soulager de ces deux instruments de torture, il inspira profondément l'odeur de SA maison. InuInu vint le saluer avec quelques coups de langue et, lorsque le chien tenta d'en faire de même avec Tokiiro, celui-ci le caressa à toute vitesse avant de courir dans sa chambre. Neji ricana en le voyant aller.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, InuInu, sa fièvre des poissons lui passera bientôt.

Le chien sembla le comprendre et s'éloigna, sa queue se balançant derrière lui, pour ensuite se laisser tomber sur le tapis du salon.

-CHICHI!

Neji sursauta et entendit les pas précipité de son fils dans le couloir du deuxième étage. Rapidement, l'Hyuga enjamba les marches quatre par quatre et rejoignit son fils à l'étage, où celui-ci serrait son aquarium dans ses bras, les joues noyés de larmes.

-Ils sont morts…

Neji s'empêcha de ricaner et se pencha à la hauteur de son fils pour le réconforter. Les trois poissons flottaient misérablement sur leur dos, leurs yeux grands ouverts. Aussitôt qu'il essaya de déposer sa main sur l'épaule de son fils, celui-ci se dégagea et recula vivement.

-Tu m'avais promis qu'ils seraient encore vivants…

-Eh bien… je pensais qu'il le serait.

-Tu as mentis.

Sans savoir pourquoi, Neji eut un léger pincement au cœur en entendant l'amertume dans la voix de son fils. Il était plutôt rare qu'il aille le _mauvais rôle_ avec son fils.

-Je sui désolé, Tokii.

Tokiiro le regarda, penseur, et Neji en profita pour le diriger vers la salle de bain. Ils allaient donner à ces trois poissons les funérailles qu'ils méritaient.

xxx

Les deux membres de la bûnke n'avait pas perdu de temps et avaient suivit Neji aussitôt qu'il avait quitté le domaine Hyuga. La maison de l'Anbu était entourée de plusieurs autres et le jardin arrière, entouré d'une clôture haute de presque trois hommes, menait sur une ruelle qui zigzaguait jusqu'à une rue marchande. Il y avait beaucoup de passant dans cette ruelle entourée de longues clôtures et ils pourraient y passer sans attirer l'attention. Par-dessus la clôture de Neji, ils pouvaient voir un grand sakura idéal pour regarder par les fenêtres de la maison.

Lorsqu'ils grimpaient sur les branches du cerisier, ils avaient une vue impeccable sur la cuisine, sur la salle de bain du premier et du deuxième étage, ainsi que sur la chambre principale. Lorsqu'ils marchaient sur la clôture en bois, ce qui les mettait à découvert, ils pouvaient voir, à la gauche de la maison, deux chambres vides et, sur le côté droit, la continuité de la chambre principale, la chambre de Tokiiro et une autre pièce vide.

Silencieusement, les deux membres de la bûnke se cachèrent dans les feuilles du cerisier et regardèrent Neji qui vidait le contenu d'un aquarium dans la toilette.

xxx

Tokiiro essayait de contrôler ses pleurs (maintenant il était un homme, il avait quatre ans), mais c'était peine perdue. Il regarda ses poissons disparaître et renifla fortement. Il avait été si heureux de posséder ces petits êtres marins et il n'avait même pas eut le temps de profiter de leur compagnie avant leur décès. Il passa sa petite main sur ses joues et s'enfuit dans sa chambre, où il se laissa tomber sur son lit en laissant libre cours à sa tristesse.

À plusieurs reprises, Neji tenta de rentrer dans la chambre de son fils pour le consoler, mais celui-ci se bornait à le tenir responsable de la mort de ses poissons et il s'était vite résolu à laisser le temps passer.

Lentement, l'Hyuga redescendit au premier étage et sortit à l'extérieur pour s'allumer une cigarette. Assis sur le perron en bois, il s'accota sur le bord de sa maison et ferma les yeux. Il savait que ce n'était pas de sa faute si Tokiiro était triste, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir mal. Il avait pourtant tout fait pour essayer de le consoler, en allant même jusqu'à lui proposer de nouveaux poissons pour son aquarium (chose que Tokiiro avait refusé en proclamant qu'aucun poisson ne remplacerait SES poissons). La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire, maintenant, était d'attendre.

Il fut alors sortit de ses pensées par un craquement venant du cerisier. Sur le coup, il n'ouvrit pas ses yeux, presque certain qu'il s'agissait de Kiba et que sa nouvelle résolution était d'ignorer l'Inuzuka pour lui donner une leçon, mais, après un moment, il se douta qu'il ne s'agissait pas de son amant. Kiba n'était pas quelqu'un de très subtil et les craquements venant du cerisier avaient été presque silencieux. Il allait activer son Byakugan lorsqu'il entendit le téléphone sonner dans la maison. Il expira un nuage de nicotine et lança son mégot par-dessus la clôture avant d'entrer dans sa demeure.

Il s'empara du combiné et l'apporta, ennuyé, à son oreille.

-Moshimoshi.

-_Neji?_

Il se retint de dire « qui d'autre? ».

-Ino! Est-ce que tout va bien?

-_Je ne sais pas… je ne me sens pas bien depuis le début de la mission. _

L'Hyuga fronça ses sourcils et attendit qu'elle continue de parler. Ino avait pourtant la santé très solide et, sans dire qu'il s'inquiétait pour elle, il était surpris. De plus, la voix de sa femme ne sonnait pas comme si elle ne se sentait pas bien, mais plutôt comme si elle était heureuse et qu'elle tentait de se contenir.

-_Je… j'ai fait un teste de grossesse. _

-Ah… ah bon. Et alors?

Ino resta silencieuse un bon moment et Neji retint son souffle.

-_C'est… je suis enceinte! C'est merveilleux, non? Je vais rentrer plus tôt et…_

Neji arrêta de l'écouter et apporta sa main droite à sa bouche, comme pour s'empêcher de vomir. Mais que s'imaginait-il? Sa femme et lui avait plusieurs rapports sans protection à chaque semaine… c'était même surprenant qu'ils n'avaient eu qu'un seul enfant. Mais que signifiait un autre enfant? Il avala de travers et sa salive eue du mal à descendre tant le contenu de son estomac tentait de remonter. En sentant que ses genoux ne semblaient plus pouvoir le soutenir, il se laissa tomber sur une chaise de la salle à manger.

Un autre enfant… C'était un dur coup pour sa relation avec Kiba.

-_Je vais essayer de revenir avant le mariage de Tenten et Gaara, mais je crois manquer la réception parce que je suis au total opposé de Suna. Kami-sama, Neji, je suis tellement contente!_

Kiba… ce n'était pas le temps de lui en vouloir, ce n'était _plus_ le temps de lui en vouloir.

-_Tu m'écoutes, Neji? _

-Oui… je suis juste un peu… un peu…

-_Sous le choc? Je sais! Moi aussi! En fait, je commençais presqu'à penser que l'un de nous deux n'était plus fertile! Mon père sera tellement heureux d'apprendre que nous allons avoir un autre enfant! Je ne sais pas ce que je veux le plus : un autre garçon ou une petite fille?_

Neji secoua sa tête et inspira profondément. Il devait se calmer. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme s'il n'aimait pas les enfants… mais ça changeait ses plans. Il avait prévu attendre que Tokiiro soit plus vieux, qu'il soit capable de voler de ses propres ailes, avant de quitter Ino et de tranquillement retourner avec Kiba, si son amant était encore célibataire. Maintenant, avec une deuxième enfant, il devrait entendre encore plus longtemps… et si jamais ils en avaient un autre? Et un autre? Et une autre…

-_Tu n'es pas très bavard, Neji… j'imagine que tu as besoin de temps pour assimiler l'information?_

Ino ricana et sa voix stridente le sortit de ses pensées.

-_On se voit à Suna, d'accord?_

Neji acquiesça.

-_J'ai hâte de te voir, Neji… _

-Moi aussi.

-_Je m'ennuie tellement de toi, et de Tokii. Je t'aime. _

Après un moment de silence, Neji passa une main sur son visage avant de répondre, la voix légèrement nouée.

-Moi aussi.

Ils se souhaitèrent une bonne journée et il fallut à Neji une bonne dizaine de minute pour déposer le combiné après qu'Ino ait raccrochée.

xxx

Les deux membres de la bûnke avaient eut chaud et cette petite erreur les avait mit plus sur leur garde. Ils se rapprochèrent du tronc de l'arbre pour se cacher d'avantage dans son feuillage et décidèrent de se déplacer avec lenteur et de prendre leur temps.

Pour tout dire, ils avaient extrêmement peur de la réaction de Neji si jamais celui-ci les surprenait. Neji était très aimable avec les membres de la bûnke, mais il était aussi un ninja puissant qui n'hésiterait sûrement pas à leur donner une leçon. À cette pensé, les plus vieux des deux _espions_ inspira profondément en se disant qu'il valait mieux confronter la colère de Neji que celle d'Hanabi.

-Il a eu une mauvaise nouvelle, lui chuchota alors le plus jeune.

-Hiromi, nous ne devons pas parler, rétorqua le plus vieux et se calant plus profondément dans le feuillage de l'arbre.

Le dit Hiromi roula ses yeux au ciel et plissa ses yeux en voyant Neji se frotter les tempes.

-As-tu peur de lui? Ricana-t-il ensuite.

Alors que l'autre le dardait du regard, comme pour le traiter de fou, il haussa ses épaules.

-Je veux dire… il est un _bon_ ninja, mais il ne s'est pas exercer depuis des années, il n'y a rien à craindre, Hideyo.

-Neji ne mérite pas que nous l'espionnons ainsi… Il est l'honneur de notre clan et, en plus, il est un membre de notre branche.

-Je préfère l'espionner lui que de revenir bredouille au domaine. Crois-moi, Hanabi-sama est plus à craindre que Neji.

Hideyo baissa la tête en pinçant les lèvres. Il allait rétorquer lorsqu'il avisa un intrus du haut de la clôture. Rapidement, il s'empara du bras du plus jeune et le ramena près de lui, en faisant tomber plusieurs feuilles de leur branche. L'homme qui se tenait sur la clôture aurait remarqué cette erreur s'il n'avait pas la gueule de bois.

xxx

Après avoir passé deux heures sur son canapé à réfléchir et réfléchir, Kiba avait décidé qu'il ferait mieux d'aller parler le plus rapidement possible à son amant, avant que celui-ci ne réfléchisse trop sur les évènements de la veille. S'il laissait Neji se mettre en colère contre lui, il serait mille fois plus difficile d'obtenir son pardon.

Maladroitement, il se laissa tomber dans le jardin de son amant et se dirigea immédiatement dans la cuisine/salle à manger de sa maison. Il trouva Neji assis à la table, le visage caché dans ses mains, le combiné de téléphone à ses côtés. InuInu se trouvait non loin, hésitant. L'Inuzuka avala de travers.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Tonna alors Neji, sans même le regarder.

Kiba, qui avait commencé à s'approcher de son amant, inquiet, s'arrêta net en entendant le son de sa voix.

-Ne sois pas fâché contre moi… murmura-t-il, la gorge serrée.

-Trop tard. Vas-t-en.

Kiba fronça ses sourcils. Sans le vouloir, malgré le soleil qui plombait dans son dos de par la porte patio, il sentit un frisson passer dans son dos et son instinct lui certifia que son amant n'était pas en colère contre lui.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Nej?

Neji resta silencieux un moment et ses doigts se serrèrent dans ses cheveux, alors que son visage reposait toujours entre ses mains. Il avait encore du mal à respirer depuis l'appel d'Ino. Il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi il était si émotif. Peut-être était-ce la réalisation de ce que sa vie était, la concrétisation de son mariage, le fait qu'il n'était plus avec Kiba et qu'il ne le serait jamais plus.

Doucement, devant le silence de son amoureux, l'Inuzuka se glissa derrière lui et déposa des mains puissantes sur ses épaules. Neji de se dégagea pas. Sur le coup, Kiba fut surpris de la tension qu'il trouva dans les muscles de son amant et commença à le masser doucement, pour le calmer. Neji dégagea doucement son visage de ses mains et laissa ses bras tomber de chaque côté de son corps. Il se laissa envelopper par le pouvoir de son amant et ferma les yeux.

-Qu'y-a-t-il, Nej? Demanda de nouveau Kiba.

Neji poussa un gémissement de bien-être avant de répondre.

-Ino est enceinte.

Kiba resta silencieux et, étonnement, très calme. Il continua à masser les frêles épaules de son amant.

-Tu ne dis rien? Demanda alors Neji.

-Il fallait bien s'y attendre, rétorqua Kiba.

Les deux hommes restèrent silencieux un moment et, après plusieurs minutes, Neji leva la tête pour regarder dans les yeux de son amant. Il leva l'une de ses mains et la déposa sur la droite de Kiba, qui massait son épaule.

-Je t'aime, murmura-t-il ensuite.

Kiba se pencha lentement et brossa ses lèvres sur celles de son amant en profitant de la chaleur qui lui réchauffait le cœur.

-Je suis désolé pour hier, susurra-t-il, à quelques millimètres des lèvres de l'Hyuga.

Neji ferma ses yeux et soupira d'aise en montant sa main gauche jusqu'à celle de l'Inuzuka.

-Je suis tellement bien avec toi, soupira-t-il, toujours à quelques millimètres des lèvres qu'il convoitait tant.

Il serra ses longs doigts entre ceux de Kiba et ils s'embrassèrent finalement, sans penser à l'enfant qui viendrait bientôt, sans penser à tous les problèmes qui suivraient. Plus tard, Neji se dira peut-être qu'il avait pardonné trop rapidement à l'Inuzuka, mais pour l'instant, il était beaucoup trop bien, ses lèvres contre les lèvres de l'homme qu'il aimait, pour se soucier de ce détail insignifiant.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent enfin, à bout de souffle tant les sentiments qu'ils avaient ressentit avaient été puissant, ils se regardèrent dans les yeux en silence, jusqu'à ce que l'Hyuga ricane.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle? Demanda l'Inuzuka en souriant.

Neji prit son temps avant de répondre.

-Je pensais à tout finir avec toi, je me disais que tout serait plus simple.

Il prit un moment avant de continuer.

-Mais tu sais quoi?

-Quoi?

-Je ne crois pas être capable de vivre sans toi.

Kiba resta bouche bée. Neji n'était pas un homme très ouvert sur ses émotions et, à cet instant précis, il s'était retrouver, pour peut-être la première fois, devant les vrais sentiments de son amant. Certes il lui avait déjà dit qu'il l'aimait, mais jamais ça n'avait été aussi intense. Presqu'en transe dans les orbes pâles de l'Hyuga, Kiba se contourna la chaise sur laquelle Neji était assis et s'agenouilla devant lui, en passant et repassant ses mains sur les cuisses de son amant. Après un moment, Neji lui agrippa les mains, sans jamais lâcher le contact visuel. L'Hyuga se plaisait toujours à détailler les yeux de Kiba. Contrairement à ce que la plupart des gens pensaient des yeux bruns, ceux de Kiba était magnifique. Ils étaient à la fois brun et noisette, avec, autour des iris, une teinte de vert qui le rendait encore plus animal. Ses pupilles étaient noirs et profondes et elles regorgeaient de joie de vivre mélanger à une tristesse qui n'était pas supposée y être. Neji eut un pincement au cœur lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il était la source de cette tristesse.

-Je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi non plus, Nej… susurra Kiba en souriant.

L'Hyuga se dit alors que la joie de vivre qui se trouvait dans les pupilles de son amant venait aussi de lui, que, malgré la tristesse qu'il vivait, il était aussi à la base de la joie qui l'animait à chaque jour. Il fallait se l'avouer : jamais ils ne pourraient vivre sans l'autre. Neji ouvrit sa bouche et ne put empêcher les mots de sortir de sa bouche.

-Je vais demander le divorce.

Le temps s'arrêta alors que Kiba perdait son sourire. Ce n'est pas qu'il n'était pas content, mais seulement qu'il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux alors que Neji semblait aussi surpris que lui.

-T'es sérieux là?

L'Hyuga resta silencieux un moment avant d'hausser ses épaules. C'était complètement fou! Qu'est-ce que son oncle dirait? Qu'est-ce qu'Ino dirait? Lui enlèverait-elle vraiment Tokiiro?

-Et Tokiiro? Demanda alors l'Inuzuka, comme s'il suivait le cours de sa pensée.

Neji avala de travers. Vivre sans son fils au profit d'être avec son amant? C'était… insensé…

-Ino n'est pas heureuse avec moi et je ne le suis pas avec elle.

Encore une fois, les mots étaient sortit par eux-mêmes de sa bouche. Kiba resta une fois de plus sous le choc et se redressa. Il se répéta.

-T'es sérieux là? Tu penses vraiment à tout quitter pour moi?

D'un côté, c'était un peu ce qu'il espérait depuis le début, mais…

-Je ne sais pas, Kiba… j'y pense, c'est tout.

-C'est parce qu'Ino est loin.

-Non… j'y pense depuis un moment… seulement à cause de Tokiiro je…

-Justement, alors arrête de dire n'importe quoi, l'interrompit Kiba.

Soudainement, il se sentait irrité. Il savait que Neji ne quitterait jamais sa femme, qu'il ne laisserait jamais son fils et l'enfant à venir. Pourtant, quelque chose dans les yeux de l'Hyuga lui certifiait le contraire, et c'était exactement ça qui le mettait en colère, qui lui serrait la gorge.

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'Ino va faire, après tout… peut-être qu'après un moment, il me donnera le droit de le revoir…

Le cœur de l'Hyuga se serra. Qu'allait-il faire si jamais ça prenait des semaines, ou pire, des mois ou des années avant qu'il obtienne le droit de parler à son fils, de le tenir dans ses bras? Sa vie entière tournait autour de son fils, de ce petit homme qui dépendait de lui et qui était si vulnérable.

-Tu sais quoi? Demanda alors Kiba.

Neji le regarda dans les yeux et, une fois de plus, reste hypnotisé dans ses si beaux yeux.

-Quoi?

-Dors là-dessus… on s'en reparle au mariage de Tenten, après-demain.

Neji acquiesça et, avant d'avoir eu le temps de dire au revoir à son amant, celui-ci c'était déjà éclipsé. Neji soupira et entendit alors des petits pas dans l'escalier suivit d'un léger « Chichi? ». Un sourire éclaira ses lèvres.

xxx

_D'accord il y a un peu beaucoup de blabla dans ce chapitre xD Eh bien au prochain chapitre, je vais faire un voyage dans le temps et l'histoire ira rapidement au mariage de Tenten pour finalement aboutir… très bientôt… à la fin de _Moi aussi je t'aime_… (triste je sais)! D'accord j'arrête d'être nostalgique! N'hésitez pas à commenter!_

_Xo_

_Kisei_


	8. Chapter 8

_Kisei_

MOI AUSSI JE T'AIME...

xxx

Hiromi et Hideyo ne rentrèrent au domaine Hyuga que lorsque Neji s'endormi dans son lit. Ils avaient passé toute la journée à observer l'Anbu et, autre le baiser passionné qu'il avait partagé avec Kiba, rien de très palpitant c'était passer dans la vie de Neji. Il avait soupé tranquillement avec son fils (éventuellement, Tokiiro avait pardonné à son père) puis ils avaient écouté la télévision et s'étaient couchés dans le lit de Neji. Lorsque les deux membres de la bûnke avaient quitté leur point d'observation, l'Hyuga dormait en tenant son fils dans ses bras et rien ne semblait pouvoir troubler leur état de paix.

Hiromi, contrairement à son aîné, se hâtait pour arriver le plus vite possible auprès d'Hanabi-sama. Aussitôt arrivé au domaine, il se dirigea jusqu'au appartement de la seconde héritière et demanda au domestique qui surveillait l'apporte d'aller avertir Hanabi-sama de sa présence. Le domestique parti et, après un moment, Hideyo le rattrapa, la tête basse et les bras croisés. À la vue de son ami avec une mine aussi déconfite, il roula ses yeux au ciel.

-Arrête d'être aussi bougon, ordonna-t-il alors en se tenant de toute sa hauteur. C'est pour nous d'entrer dans les bonnes grâces d'Hanabi-sama.

Hideyo haussa ses épaules avant de soupirer. À cet instant, le domestique revint et les avisa qu'Hanabi-sama les attendait dans son salon privé. Les deux membres de la bûnke furent alors escortés par une autre domestique.

xxx

Dans son salon privé, Hanabi jubilait. Aussitôt que le domestique qui gardait sa porte l'avait avertit du retour de ses deux espions, elle avait enfilé un yukata en vitesse et elle était maintenant prête à finaliser son plan. Elle n'avait besoin que d'UNE preuve, UNE preuve et elle gagnerait. Son oncle arrêterait enfin de placer son cousin sur un piédestal et elle serait enfin reconnue comme la meilleure ninja de la famille. On arrêterait de la comparer constamment avec Neji, de lui dire qu'elle n'avait pas son calme et son intelligence.

À cette pensée, elle eue un reniflement méprisant et serra les poings.

-Madame? Hiromi et Hideyo sont là.

-Parfait.

Sur ce, la domestique laissa passer les deux membres de la même branche qu'elle et, après un léger sourire à Hiromi, elle quitta le salon et laissa les trois discutés en paix.

-Prenez place, tonna alors Hanabi.

Hideyo s'émerveilla du visage angélique de la seconde héritière. Elle avait enlevé le lourd maquillage qui recouvrait habituellement son visage et ses traits étaient, étonnement, très doux et serein, comme ceux de Neji et d'Hinata.

-Nous avons les informations que vous souhaitiez entendre, Hanabi-sama, déclara alors Hiromi.

Un rare sourire éclaira le visage d'Hanabi et elle eue peine à dissimuler sa joie.

-Parlez.

-Nous vous confirmons que Neji-sama a une relation amoureuse avec l'Inuzuka. Nous les avons vu parler et s'embrasser et nous avons réussit à capter quelques clichés très compromettants.

-Que de bonnes nouvelles, se réjoui Hanabi en passant une main énervée dans ses cheveux.

xxx

-Dépêche-toi, Tokiiro.

Neji et son fils était encore dans leur maison alors que tous les autres (Naruto, Lee, Kiba, Gaï, Kakashi, etc.) les attendaient près de portes du village. Le père portait sur ses épaules un lourd sac-à-dos avec tous les effets que son fils, sa femme et lui auraient besoin lors de leur séjour à Suna. Tokiiro, en gamin qu'il était, était encore en train de jouer alors qu'ils devaient partir. En ronchonnant, Tokiiro s'empara de ses figurines de ninjas et les fourra dans un petit sac en tissus avant de descendre l'escalier, pas assez rapidement au goût de Neji.

-J'arrive, grommela le plus jeune.

Il arriva, sous l'œil exaspéré de son père, dans le vestibule et enfila l-e-n-t-e-m-e-n-t ses souliers, puis son petit manteau (c'était presque la fin de l'été, et il y avait une violente brise qui refroidissait l'air).

-Tu es prêt? Demanda alors Neji.

Tokiiro hocha la tête et, après s'être emparé de la laisse du chien, les deux quittèrent la maison. Avant de retrouver les autres ninjas aux portes, ils firent un détour chez Inoichi pour lui dire au revoir. La demeure du fleuriste, heureusement pour le groupe qui patientait devant les portes, se trouvait non loin de là. Toutefois, ce qui retarda le père et le fils, se fut Inoichi qui voulait célébrer l'arriver de l'enfant à venir.

-Je suis si heureux pour vous, s'exclama le vieil homme, aussitôt qu'ils entrèrent dans sa demeurent.

Neji lui offrit un léger sourire alors que Tokiiro ne cachait pas sa joie. Il demandait sans cesse à ses parents un petit frère ou une petite sœur et il allait enfin l'avoir!

-Je commençais à me dire que vous n'étiez plus fertile ou que vous ne consommiez plus votre mariage!

-Il était bien temps pour nous d'avoir un autre enfant, en effet.

-Oui! S'exclama Tokiiro.

Alors qu'Inoichi semblait vouloir discuter pendant des heures, Neji s'excusa poliment et, en priant son fils de le suivre, quitta la maisonnette.

Les deux Hyuga et InuInu arrivèrent finalement aux portes du village, avec une dizaine de minutes de retard. Aussitôt, Akamaru courut saluer InuInu et Neji enleva la laisse au chien pour que les deux bêtes puissent courir librement. Ils furent saluer chaleureusement et Kakashi, Gaï et Kurunai se placèrent autour d'eux pour les transporter non loin de Suna. Ils ne leurs restaient qu'à passer le temps jusqu'au mariage, qui aurait lieu le lendemain, au soir.

Suna était très animée, malgré la mauvaise température. Le groupe, qui ne tarderait pas à se séparer, se trouvait dans une rue marchande qui débordait de citoyens. Il était presque difficile de ne pas se perdre de vue dans cette marée de personnes.

En voyant qu'il y avait beaucoup d'animaux en liberté, Neji décida de laisser InuInu sans sa laisse. Après tout, le chien était très bien dressé et ne s'éloignerait pas trop. En plus, ça lui permettrait de faire la connaissance de pleins d'autres bêtes et de s'amuser avec Akamaru.

Kiba regarda Neji caresser la tête de son chien de loin. Les deux amants n'avaient pas encore discutés depuis les propos insensés de Neji et Kiba savait que son amant ne laisserait jamais sa femme. Il préférait rester dans son coin plutôt que d'être déçu. Pourtant, alors qu'ils commençaient leur chemin dans les rues de Suna, il ne pu rester à l'écart. Aussitôt, Tokiiro courut à sa rencontre, tout souriant.

-Kib! S'exclama le gamin en tendant les bras vers le haut.

Kiba ricana et le souleva de terre.

-Comment ça va, minus?

Tokiiro sortit la langue et grimpa sur les épaules de l'Inuzuka.

-Quand je vais être grand, déclara-t-il ensuite, je vais être aussi grand et fort que toi, tu sais?

Kiba lui sourit et déposa ses mains sur les cuisses du plus jeune pour le tenir en place.

-Comme ça, continua Tokiiro, je vais pouvoir voir aussi loin que toi.

-Tu peux voir bien plus loin que moi, Tokii. Avec ton Byakugan, ajouta-t-il.

Tokiiro acquiesça et se concentra sur la vue qu'il avait de la ville. C'était vraiment joli et très différent de Konoha. Les rues étaient poussiéreuses, mais tout de même charmantes. Tout semblait sortir tout droit des contes que son père lui lisait. Un peu plus et il apercevrait des danseuses de baladis et des génies sortit tout droit de leur lampe à huile.

Kiba ricana de nouveau et croisa alors le regard de Neji. Celui-ci marchait un peu plus loin, avec Lee, et le regardait avec un large sourire aux lèvres, un sourire qui le fit rougir. Pourquoi Neji ne l'évitait-il pas? Pourquoi n'était-il pas froid et distant? Pourquoi le regardait-il sans aucune censure, avec un sourire que personne ne lui connaissait? Lee remarqua leur échange silencieux et arrêta de parler pendant une seconde pour regarder par-dessus son épaule.

Un sourire étira le visage du Ninja et il leva le pouce à Tokiiro.

-Mais dis donc, tu as un nouveau chien! S'exclama-t-il.

Tokiiro ricana et tira sur une mèche des cheveux de Kiba.

-En avant!

Kiba fit une fausse moue avant d'accélérer le pas, jusqu'à la hauteur de son amant.

-Bonjour, Kiba, le salua immédiatement Neji.

Kiba resta silencieux un moment. Pour les autres, qui n'étaient pas au courant de leur relation, ils avaient été des meilleurs amis, alors il n'y avait rien d'étrange dans le fait de se saluer, mais, pourtant, l'Inuzuka ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir. C'était peut-être à cause de la discussion qu'il avait eut avec Neji quelques jours plus tôt?

-Ça va, Hyuga?

-Très bien, toi?

-Oui, ça va.

Les deux restèrent silencieux un moment, jusqu'à ce que Lee commence à leur raconter sa dernière mission. Kiba l'écouta distraitement et se concentra sur le visage de Neji. Il pouvait tout de suite dire que l'Hyuga n'écoutait pas plus les propos de Lee que lui. Au contraire, il jetait parfois quelques regards amoureux en sa direction et souriait lorsque leurs yeux se croisaient. Il effleura même sa main du bout de ses doigts. Kiba avala difficilement. Avec tout ce petit jeu de drague, il était plus que difficile de se contrôler et d'agir normalement auprès de son amant. Le plus dur était sûrement le vent qui, en plus d'amener l'odeur enivrante de Neji à ses narines, fouettaient les longs cheveux café de l'Hyuga dans tous les sens, y comprit dans le visage de l'Inuzuka.

-Aïe! Kib! S'écria alors Tokiiro.

Sans s'en rendre compte, l'Inuzuka avait serré son emprise sur les cuisses de Tokiiro. Il s'excusa rapidement et le gamin lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

-Pas grave! Ricana-t-il ensuite en se tordant le cou pour regarder InuInu et Akamaru et jouaient non loin, en bousculant quelques passants.

Kiba ricana à son tour et reçu en plein dans la bouche une mèche de cheveux de son amant. Il recracha violement alors que l'Hyuga s'excusait.

-Désolé, Kiba, s'excusa-t-il de nouveau en s'empara d'un élastique qui entourait son poignet gauche. Je vais les attacher, ça n'arrivera plus.

Kiba secoua sa tête en arrêtant son geste.

-Ce n'est pas nécessaire, Nej.

En voyant que personne ne l'écoutait, Lee quitta ses deux amis en bougonnant et rejoignit Gaï qui marchait avec Kakashi.

-Je t'assure, ça ne me dérange pas de les attacher.

-Laisse-les détaché… ils sont beaux comme ça.

Ce fut autour de Neji de rougir et il replaça l'élastique autour de son poignet. Contrairement à Lee, qui n'avait rien remarqué de leur petit échange, Naruto avait tout capté. Il se trouvait non loin, avec Hinata et Shikamaru, et ses yeux n'avaient pas quitté une seconde le petit jeu que se livrait les deux amants. Intuitivement, le blond savait que quelque chose avait changé entre les deux. Depuis le mariage de Neji, ils ne se parlaient plus en publique et ne se touchaient encore moins de cette façon. L'Uzumaki secoua sa tête et se promis de parler à son ami sur ce sujet.

xxx

Hanabi laissa tomber son kimono au sol et inspira profondément. Pendant deux jours, elle avait pensé et repensé à son plan. Elle voulait qu'il soit parfait, qu'il soit _mémorable_. Il était bien temps que les anciens et son père voit Neji sous son vrai jour, qu'ils le voient comme il était vraiment. Il était loin d'être le ninja parfait qu'ils s'imaginaient, d'être la fierté de leur clan.

Avec détermination, elle regarda son reflet dans la glace et fut plus que satisfaite de ce qu'elle y trouva. Son corps était mince, mais musclé. Ses seins étaient fermes et droits et ses hanches bien développés. C'était ELLE, la fierté du clan Hyuga.

Elle s'empara d'un kimono assez épais et se maquilla en vitesse. Après un dernier regard dans la glace, elle quitta ses appartements et alla dans le bureau de son père. Tout se jouerait là, maintenant.

xxx

Le soir arriva rapidement et le groupe se rejoignit dans la maison de Gaara. Tenten et lui les accueillirent avec joie et ils allèrent dans l'énorme salle à manger pour prendre le repas.

Tokiiro bailla longuement et se laissa tomber sur son père. Il n'était pas habitué de marcher si longtemps et de voir tant de choses étrangères (c'était la première fois qu'il venait à Suna), même si Kiba l'avait porté pendant la majeure partie de la journée, il n'en pouvait plus.

-Tokiiro, commença doucement Neji, finit ton assiette avant de dormir. Tu auras besoin de force pour demain.

Tokiiro soupira fortement et termina péniblement le contenu de son assiette. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, Neji lui enleva le plat vide des mains et le déposa plus loin sur la table avant de le prendre dans ses bras pour qu'il se repose. Le gamin s'installa bien confortablement avant de fermer ses yeux.

-C'est tellement mignon, déclara alors Tenten en lui souriant.

C'était fou à quel point son ami avait changé depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Neji semblait plus heureux, plus léger. Ça faisait du bien de le voir aussi heureux.

Neji devint cramoisie. Il n'avait pas remarqué que tout le monde le regardait.

-Merci, finit-il par dire après un moment.

Quelques personnes ricanèrent et puis tous commencèrent à parler du mariage qui aurait lieu demain.

xxx

Lorsque le repas fut terminé, Gaara demanda à ses domestiques de montrer à ses invités les chambres qu'ils occuperaient tout au long de leur séjour à Suna. La plupart, après avoir prit connaissance de l'emplacement de leur chambre, se rejoignirent dans le salon de la résidence du Kazekage pour parler de tout et n'importe quoi.

Naruto, après être entré dans le salon, se dirigea auprès de son ami. C'était le moment idéal. Tout le monde était occuper à autre chose et ne se souciait pas de lui. Il se glissa à la droite de Kiba et le salua d'une petite tape sur l'épaule. Kiba lui offrit un large sourire.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Il pouvait toujours savoir lorsque le blond voulait lui parler.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Neji? Murmura l'Uzumaki.

Kiba regarda discrètement autour de lui pour voir si quelqu'un les regardait. Il n'y avait personne. Neji était resté dans sa chambre, puisque que Tokiiro était fatigué, et InuInu et Akamaru étaient restés avec eux pour les protéger.

-Allons-nous promener, déclara-t-il alors en s'éloignant du groupe.

Naruto acquiesça et se leva pour le suivre. Une fois à bonne distance du salon, dans un couloir donnant sur le jardin intérieur, Kiba répondit enfin à sa question.

-Il m'a dit qu'il allait laisser Ino.

Naruto s'arrêta sur le coup.

-Il t'a dit ça sérieusement?

Kiba haussa ses épaules.

-Je croyais qu'il changerait d'avis avec le recul, mais il agit comme si c'était réellement son intension de laisser Ino pour moi.

-Ouah… et qu'est-ce que tu en penses?

Kiba haussa de nouveaux ses épaules et s'arrêta pour s'accoter sur le mur.

-Je ne sais pas… ça serait tellement merveilleux si c'était vrai… mais, en même temps, j'ai peur de ce qui arrivera. Je ne veux pas qu'il perdre Tokiiro à cause de moi, ni son prochain enfant.

-Son prochain enfant?

-Ouais… Ino est enceinte.

Naruto haussa ses sourcils, surpris, et s'accota à son tour sur le mur.

-Bon sang…

-Je sais, ça fait étrange. Dire qu'il y a quelques années, Neji vivait chez moi et on parlait de faire notre vie ensemble. On avait tout prévu. La seule chose qui nous avait échappé c'est que l'oncle de Neji voulait le marier. Il lui avait proposé Hinata ou Ino. Voir si Neji allait épouser sa propre cousine!

Naruto renifla avec mépris. C'était ridicule.

-Il ne voulait pas se marier, mais il ne voulait pas non plus dire à son oncle qu'il était homosexuel. On a essayé pendant des jours et des jours de trouver une solution, mais qu'est-ce qu'on pouvait faire? On s'est dit qu'on laisserait les choses aller par elles-mêmes, on s'est dit que tout s'arrangerait et qu'un jour, on aurait la solution.

-Il va dire à Ino et son oncle qu'il est homosexuel?

-Je ne sais pas… Il ne m'a pas dit son plan, simplement qu'il laisserait Ino pour moi. Je ne sais même pas si sa famille sera d'accord avec sa demande de divorce, je ne sais même pas quelle raison il inventera pour demander le divorce!

Naruto resta silencieux un moment. Certes, il avait cru qu'il serait plus favorable pour son ami de tout finir avec Neji et de se trouver quelqu'un d'autre, mais il fallait maintenant se rendre à l'évidence que Kiba ET Neji étaient tout simplement incapable de vivre séparer. Il passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux.

-Tu devrais aller voir Neji, déclara-t-il ensuite.

Kiba arqua un sourcil.

-Ce n'est pas le genre de conseil que tu me donnes d'habitude, ricana-t-il.

Naruto haussa ses épaules et commença lentement à marcher vers le salon.

-Je sais bien, mais… je crois que c'est comme ça que ça doit se passer. À demain, Kiba! Je dirais aux autres que tu es parti te coucher.

Kiba fit un signe de main à son ami en souriant. Oui, c'était sûrement comme ça que ça devait se passer.

xxx

Bon! Encore beaucoup de blabla, mais j'ai très hâte de publier le prochain chapitre que j'ai commencé! Je vais essayer de le terminer la semaine prochaine puisque c'est la semaine de relâche!

Merci de votre temps!

Kisei!

xoxo


	9. Chapter 9

_Kisei_

MOI AUSSI JE T'AIME...

_Bonne lecture!_

xxx

Neji passa une main distraite dans la tignasse de son fils. Tokiiro s'était endormi presque immédiatement après avoir terminé son repas et il avait dut le monter dans la chambre.

Instinctivement, les deux chiens les avaient suivis et Neji ne pouvait s'en plaindre, c'était plutôt mignon. InuInu et Akamaru étaient blottis l'un contre l'autre, au bout du lit. L'Hyuga ne pu s'empêcher de ricaner en les voyant. Alors qu'Akamaru était massif, InuInu était plutôt svelte, comme un chien de berger. Le lien se fit immédiatement dans sa tête et il se surpris à imaginer Kiba et lui. Il ricana de la stupidité de cette pensée et se releva lentement.

Il s'étira et se dirigea vers la fenêtre, qui lui donnait une vue impeccable de Suna. Les maisons en pierres étaient illuminées par les lampadaires des rues et, malgré l'heure tardive, plusieurs habitants en longue robe se promenaient dans les rues. Tout semblait paisible.

La température, qui normalement était insupportable, était adoucie par l'arrivé de l'automne. Une douce brise, presque aussi fraîche que celle de Konoha, faisait bouger les vêtements pendus aux cordes à linges des maisons. Le sable se levait parfois à quelques endroits, comme des petites tornades.

Doucement, Neji ouvrit la fenêtre et inspira l'air du désert. Il laissa la douce brise de l'automne entrer dans la chambre et prit place sur le rebord de la fenêtre, où un long banc était recouvert d'un coussin très épais. Très vite, il se perdit dans la contemplation de la ville en pleine action.

Il sentit alors une truffe mouillée se placer dans sa main et il ricana avant de caresser la tête d'InuInu. Le chien lui lécha les doigts et grimpa près de lui, sur la banquette. InuInu tourna quelques fois sur lui-même avant de se coucher et de pousser un long soupir. Distraitement, Neji joua des orteils dans son long pelage.

Un coup à la porte de la chambre le fit sortir de sa bulle et il lui fallut toute sa volonté pour quitter son petit coin de paradis. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux pour les enlever de son visage et ouvrit la porte.

xxx

Kiba inspira à fond avant de grimper les escaliers de la maison du Kazekage. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était tant nerveux, mais il ne pouvait empêcher son cœur de battre avec force à la penser d'aller rejoindre son amant. Tout semblait si différent depuis leur dernière discussion que s'en était presque irréel.

L'Inuzuka arriva alors à la chambre de Neji et toqua quelques coups à la porte. Il n'avait envie que d'une chose, à présent. Il voulait être avec Neji et être avec lui pour de bon. Il voulait savoir ce qu'il avait prévu, comment il allait dire à Ino qu'il la laissait pour lui. Pour _lui_! C'était incroyable!

N'obtenant pas de réponses, il toqua de nouveau et, cette fois-ci, la porte s'ouvrit immédiatement. Le sourire qui éclairait son visage s'évapora aussitôt alors qu'il recevait un accueil chaleureux d'Ino.

-Kiba! Comment vas-tu? S'exclama la ninja. Tu es revenu reprendre ton chien?

D'une main, elle tenait Akamaru par son collier.

Kiba avala difficilement et acquiesça. Ino lâcha le collier du molosse et Akamaru alla directement le rejoindre.

-En fait… je venais parler à Neji.

-Oh! Si tu veux, tu peux rentrer!

Elle se tassa alors sur le côté et Kiba avisa Neji assis sur le bord du lit avec une expression plutôt neutre. Il le regarda à peine lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce.

-Neji est-ce que tu veux aller te promener un peu? Demanda l'Inuzuka.

Neji acquiesça silencieusement et se leva. Tokiiro, qui s'était réveillé à l'arrivé de sa mère, lui demanda s'il pouvait venir, mais son père refusa gentiment.

-Mais Chichi!

-Pas de mais, Tokii. Tu dois rester ici et veiller sur ta mère.

-Neji? S'interposa alors Ino.

Il se tourna vers elle et se dirigea vers la porte en appelant InuInu.

-Quoi, Ino?

-Je croyais que nous passerions une soirée ensemble…

-Tu devrais plutôt annoncer la _bonne_ nouvelle à nos amis et souhaiter le bonsoir à Tenten.

-Tu ne leur a pas dit que nous attendions un autre enfant?

Neji haussa ses épaules et Kiba et lui sortirent de la chambre, suivit des deux chiens. Il entendit Ino soupirer, mais sincèrement, il ne s'en souciait que très peu. Il se sentait un peu coupable d'être aussi distant avec elle, surtout parce qu'elle était la mère de ses enfants, mais sa décision était prise et jamais il ne pourrait vivre comme il le faisait avant.

Kiba inspira profondément avant de parler.

-Je… elle est arrivée plus de bonheur, à ce que je vois.

Neji acquiesça en passant sa main droite sur son avant-bras gauche.

-Elle a rencontré Genma en chemin et il lui a proposé de la téléporter à Suna. Elle a accepté.

-Ouais, apparemment, ricana Kiba, un peu mal à l'aise.

Neji tourna alors ses yeux vers lui et ralentit le pas. Kiba ne remarqua que Neji s'était arrêter de marcher graduellement que lorsqu'il leva la tête pour lui parler. Il fut d'abord surpris et se retourna vers son amant, inquiet.

-Je n'ai pas changé d'idée, Kiba.

Kiba resta silencieux un moment et hocha la tête.

-Je sais…

Neji le regardait dans les yeux, comme pour le défier de le contredire, de le défier de remettre en question l'amour qu'il lui portait. En même temps, il tenait un bras protecteur contre son corps.

-Je suis sérieux, Kiba.

L'Inuzuka ricana et hocha de nouveau la tête.

-Allons parler ailleurs, proposa-t-il alors en marchant vers sa chambre.

Neji acquiesça et suivit Kiba quelques mètres plus loin. L'Inuzuka lui ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et le laissa passer devant avant d'entrer en même temps que les chiens. Aussitôt entré, Neji se laissa tomber sur l'énorme lit de la chambre et passa ses deux mains sur son visage. Kiba s'allongea à côté de lui et détailla son amant pour un moment.

-Tu te rappels notre premier baiser? Questionna alors Kiba.

Neji dégagea ses mains de son visage et tourna son regard vers son amant.

-Oui, je m'en rappel…

-Tu portais un kimono vert pâle et tes cheveux tombaient de chaque côté de ton visage, murmura Kiba en passant un doigt rugueux sur la joue de son amant.

Il s'émerveilla du rose qui teinta les joues porcelaine de l'Hyuga.

-Tu étais assis tranquillement avec Lee et Tenten. C'était le festival d'été et Lee t'avais gagné un ours en peluche que tu gardais sur toi, pour lui faire plaisir. Tu te rappels?

Neji hocha la tête et ferma les yeux pour mieux profiter des caresses de son amant. Le doigt de Kiba était descendu sur son cou et passait sur sa jugulaire. Son cœur accéléra à la pensée que sa vie reposait entre les mains de l'Inuzuka.

-Lorsque tu m'as vu, tu m'as souris timidement et tu as replacé une mèche de tes cheveux derrière ton oreille. Je t'ai trouvé tellement adorable… J'étais tellement jaloux de l'ours en peluche que tu gardais précieusement sur tes genoux.

-Tu m'en a gagné un au stand de la grenouille, ricana Neji.

Kiba acquiesça et se pencha tranquillement pour déposer une baiser sur les lèvres de son amant.

-Et notre premier baiser était aussi doux que celui-ci, susurra Kiba.

Neji lui sourit et passa ses doigts dans les mèches rebelles de l'Inuzuka pour l'attirer dans un baiser passionné. Ils restèrent un long moment l'un contre l'autre, enchaînant baisers après baisers, jusqu'à ce que le manque d'air les force à se séparer.

-J'ai envie de toi, murmura alors Neji en passant ses mains sur les épaules massive de Kiba.

Kiba lui répondit en déposant des baisers papillons sur son cou. Neji laissa sa tête tomber vers l'arrière pour donner meilleur accès à son amant. Doucement, il passa ses mains sur le dos robuste de l'Inuzuka jusqu'à atteindre le rebord de son chandail. Il remonta le bout de tissus et Kiba leva les bras pour l'aider à l'enlever.

-Et tu te rappels la première fois que tu m'as dis que tu m'aimais, continua Kiba avant de déposer une série de baisers jusqu'à l'épaule droite de son amant.

-Oui, je n'ai pas oublié…

Kiba passa ses mains sur les flancs de son amoureux et monta ses mains jusqu'à ses frêles épaules pour ouvrir son kimono. Il s'éloigna un peu pour admirer la vue de son amant étendu sous lui. Ses cheveux formaient une auréole autour de sa tête qui contrastait avec sa peau presque translucide.

-On était chez toi, dans le jardin du domaine Hyuga.

-C'était risqué, ricana Neji.

-Et le jour où je t'ai proposé de venir vivre chez moi?

-Le meilleur jour de ma vie.

Kiba lui offrit un sourire amoureux avant de l'embrasser sur les lèvres. Il passa ses doigts de haut en bas de la peau nouvellement dévoilée et se félicita en entendant la respiration de son amoureux devenir de plus en plus irrégulière. Il mordilla alors le cou de son amant et profita de son goût enivrant. Il monta ensuite sa tête en bécotant le long du cou de Neji jusqu'à son oreille, qu'il lécha avant de caller sa tête dans les mèches épaisses de l'Hyuga.

Kiba ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. L'odeur était à la fois fraîche et masculine. C'était un mélange de sapin et de cours d'eau….

-Et tu te rappels la première fois où tu m'as donné ton corps?

Neji acquiesça distraitement. Il avait les yeux fermés et la tête sur le côté, pour donner un meilleur accès à son amant. Il était complètement submerger par les sensations divines que lui procuraient les caresses de Kiba. Après un moment, alors qu'il sentait les yeux profond de son amant qui le détaillaient, il entrouvrit ses yeux et s'éclairci la gorge avant de parler.

-Je me rappel. C'étai tendre et merveilleux.

Kiba lui servit un sourire léger et se pencha pour s'emparer de ses lèvres.

-J'avais si peur de te faire mal…

-Je me sentais en sécurité.

Kiba huma une fois de plus l'odeur du Hyuga et s'empara de ses cuisses pour les entourer autour de sa taille.

-Tu ne portes pas de sous-vêtements, constata-t-il.

Neji ricana et déposa ses deux mains sur le torse dénudé de Kiba. Il s'attarda sur les muscles solides de son torse avant de descendre vers ses abdominaux. Kiba le regarda faire, presque amusé. Toutefois, lorsqu'il sentit les mains glacées de son amant se rapprocher du rebord de son pantalon, il ferma ses yeux et laissa tomber sa tête vers l'arrière.

Presque timidement, Neji tâta la ceinture de son amant et la détacha avec maladresse.

-Je me sens comme si c'était la première fois, murmura-t-il alors.

Kiba ricana légèrement, mais il se concentra rapidement sur les touchés de ses amants.

Neji se débarrassa enfin de la ceinture de Kiba et s'attaqua à ses pantalons, qu'il défit avec tout autant de maladresse. Il baissa le tissu et commença immédiatement à caresser la bosse qui déformait le boxer de l'Inuzuka. Il obtint, en réponse à ses bons traitements, un gémissement de son amant qui leva une main pour la déposer sur sa joue.

Neji leva ses yeux pour les déposer dans ceux entrouverts de Kiba. Il bougea encore sa main sur le renflement et regarda les yeux de son amant se couvrir de luxure. Après un moment, il baissa le boxer de Kiba et regarda son membre gorgé de sang rebondir quelques fois avant de s'immobiliser, fièrement dressé dans sa direction. Il resta ébahi devant cette démonstration d'affection pendant un long moment, alors que la main sur sa joue le suppliait de faire quelque chose pour le soulager.

Presqu'en transe, Neji leva son majeur et le déposa directement sur le bout du gland, où une goutte translucide s'était formée. Kiba sursauta au touché et se rapprocha instinctivement, essayant d'encourager son amant. Neji descendit alors son majeur le long de la virilité de l'Inuzuka jusqu'à toucher son scrotum. Il passa ensuite son doigt sur les deux testicules avant de le remonter de nouveau au gland rosé.

-Neji…

L'Hyuga leva ses yeux vers son amant une dernière fois avant de prendre son membre en bouche. Immédiatement, Kiba s'agrippa à la crinière de l'Hyuga et poussa un long gémissement. Neji continua d'avancer sa tête jusqu'à sentir le gland de son amoureux toucher le fond de sa gorge. Il recula alors et s'attarda sur le bout, où il tourna plusieurs fois sa langue avant de redescendre complètement sa tête. L'une de ses mains tâtait le scrotum de son amant alors que l'autre, lorsque sa bouche suçait le gland gonflé de son l'Inuzuka, serrait la base de sa virilité.

Après un moment, Kiba se dégagea lui-même de la bouche de son amant en reprenant son souffle. Il ne voulait pas venir seul. Sans perdre une seconde, il leva les jambes de Neji et exposa l'entrée de son amant. Tendrement, il descendit ses mains le longs des cuisses crémeuses de l'Hyuga avant de les déposer sur chacune de ses fesses, qu'il écarta en se délectant des sons que faisait Neji.

Kiba déposa alors plusieurs baisers sur les cuisses de son amant et se dirigea lentement vers son entrée. Une fois arrivé à destination, il donna un coup de langue sur l'anneau de muscle et obtint immédiatement une réponse positive de son amant. Neji écarta d'avantage les jambes et laissa sa tête caller dans les oreillers. Après plusieurs coups de langues, Kiba poussa sur l'anneau de muscle avec son index jusqu'à ce que son doigt s'enfonce dans le corps serré de son amant. Neji se cambra d'avantage et apporta sa main à sa bouche pour atténué les cris qu'il ne pouvait retenir.

Kiba inséra alors un autre doigt et, après avoir attendu que les muscles autour de ses doigts se détendent, il commença un mouvement de va et vient. Cette fois-ci, il trouva le point sensible de l'Hyuga au premier coup. Il entra alors un troisième doigt et les sépara le plus possible pour habituer Neji à ce qui allait venir.

-Dépêche Kiba… grogna Neji.

Kiba ricana et enleva ses doigts pour se positionner devant l'entrée de l'Hyuga. Impatient, Neji tenta de s'empaler lui-même sur le membre gorgé de sang de Kiba, mais celui-ci se recula légèrement.

-Du calme, Neji.

-Hum…

Kiba s'empara alors de la base de sa virilité et déposa son gland sur l'entrée de l'Hyuga. Il leva ensuite ses yeux et attendit que son amant en fasse de même avant de le pénétrer d'un coup de hanche rapide. Neji poussa instantanément un gémissement d'extase. Bien sûr, il y avait de la douleur, mais elle c'était vite dissipée lorsque la tête du membre de son amant toucha se point si sensible à l'intérieur de lui.

Submerger dans la vague intense de plaisir, Kiba appuya son front sur l'épaule de l'Hyuga et attendit de se calmer avant de bouger. Après tout, il ne voulait pas déjà atteindre son orgasme alors que Neji n'y était pas encore. Il inspira profondément et se redressa partiellement, malgré ses bras tremblant.

-Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi je me sens si bien avec toi? Déclara alors Neji, la voix tremblante tellement il avait du mal à se concentrer.

Kiba secoua sa tête vivement de gauche à droite et commencer à faire un mouvement de va et vient. Il leva la tête et poussa un grognement de satisfaction en augmentant la cadence. Sous lui, Neji s'agrippa à ses épaules ou à ses bras en gémissants fortement. Il avait levé ses jambes pour les entourer autour de la taille de l'Inuzuka, en augmentant la profondeur des poussées de Kiba dans le même temps.

Se souvenant vaguement de la question qu'il avait posé à son amoureux, l'Hyuga descendit ses mains aux hanches tannées par le soleil du Kiba et ralentit ses mouvements. Il obtint un grognement de mécontentement de la part de son amant qui poussa sur les mains qui le retenait pour reprendre son rythme effréné.

-Tu n'as-_ah_ pas… _AH!_

-J'sais pas Nej.

L'Inuzuka réussit alors à dégager les mains de son amant et recommença son va et vient. Neji profita des vagues de plaisirs qui se propulsaient dans son corps en entier un moment, puis déposa ses deux mains sur le visage bronzé de Kiba. Son amant essaya de se défaire de son emprise, mais Neji garda ses mains bien en place et commença à pousser pour dégager son amant de son corps. Frustré, Kiba donna un coup sec sur les deux avant-bras de Neji pour l'empêcher de le pousser.

-C-c'est important Kib-_AH_!

-Quoi? Tonna-t-il après un moment.

Il avait presque arrêter de se mouvoir dans et hors son amant.

-Je veux te dire pourquoi je me sens… je me sens bien avec toi.

Kiba resta silencieux un moment avant de soupirer et d'arrêter tout mouvement. Il se pencha sur son amant et déposa un baiser sur son front, pour ensuite monter une de ses mains pour jouer dans les longues mèches brunes.

-Dis-le-moi.

Neji avala et sembla peser ses mots, au grand découragement de Kiba. Certes il était curieux de savoir ce que l'Hyuga avait à lui dire, mais il avait encore plus envie de continuer ce qu'ils faisaient.

-C'est… c'est parce que je sais que tu m'aimes. Je n'en doute pas. Et toi, tu peux être certain que je t'aime. Je sais que nous deux c'est sérieux et que tu ne me laisseras pas pour… pour n'importe quoi. Même si je suis arrogant avec toi, tu ne te fâches pas… même lorsque tu es impatient, je t'aime quand même. J'ai l'impression de te connaître par cœur, mais, encore mieux, je sais que _toi_, tu me connais par cœur. Tu sais ce qui se cache au fond de moi… je veux dire, lorsque je suis en colère, tu sais que ce n'est pas contre toi… lorsque je suis triste, tu sais toujours quoi faire pour me remonter le moral. Et le sexe! Bon sang tu connais mon corps comme la paume de ta main, comme si c'était toi qui l'avais façonné.

Neji s'arrêta un moment et fronça ses sourcils.

-Et tu sais que c'est difficile pour moi de te dire tout ça do-

-Menteur, ricana Kiba.

Neji le regarda, perplexe, et allait s'interposer lorsque Kiba déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Entre les baiser, l'Hyuga réussit toutefois à glisser quelques mots.

-J… Séri…eux Kib…

-Je sais, murmura alors Kiba. Mais ce n'est pas vrai que tu as de la difficulté à me dire ces choses.

L'Hyuga fronça de nouveau ses sourcils et sentit le membre de son amant, qui était toujours en lui, commencer à bouger. Il ferma doucement ses yeux.

-Tu me dis tout le temps que tu m'aimes, Neji. Moi aussi, je t'aime, en passant.

Neji lui sourit et Kiba augmenta le rythme. Toutefois, au lieu d'être agressif et rapide comme ce l'était habituellement, l'Inuzuka essaya de faire durer le plaisir et, puisqu'il n'était pas doué dans les belles paroles, de faire comprendre à l'homme qu'il aimait à quel point il était important pour lui.

xxx

Naruto retourna dans le séjour après avoir flâner dans la maison (manoir) de Gaara. Plusieurs de ses amis étaient partis se couché, de sorte qu'il ne restait que Gaara, Tenten, Hinata, Lee, Gaï et Kakashi dans la pièce. Tous les saluèrent lorsqu'il entra dans le salon.

-Dis-donc! S'exclama alors Lee en lui servant un sourire démesuré. Tu es parti un sacré bout de temps!

Tenten ricana en s'agrippant au bras de Gaara.

-Nous pensions que tu étais couché, ajouta timidement Hinata en se tassant pour lui laisser de la place sur le canapé.

Le blond la remercia d'un sourire et prit place près d'elle.

-De quoi parliez-vous? Demanda-t-il ensuite en se grattant la nuque.

Ça n'avait pas été son intention de les interrompre.

-Oh… de tout et de rien, lui répondit Tenten.

-Enfin! Surtout du mariage! Ajouta Lee.

Tenten darda ses yeux noisette sur lui.

-Mais ça me va! Rajouta le ninja en levant le pouce.

Naruto et Hinata ricanèrent et Gaï allait ajouter quelque chose lorsque la porte du séjour s'ouvrit en claquant contre le mur. Ils se retournèrent tous vers le groupe qui venait d'entré et Gaara, protecteur, se leva pour intercepter les intrus. Hinata, toutefois, s'interposa entre le Kazekage et le nouveau groupe.

-Hanabi! S'exclama-t-elle en notant qu'elle était accompagnée de soldats Hyuga.

Sa petite sœur lui roula ses yeux au ciel et croisa ses bras.

-N'agis pas comme si tu ne savais pas pourquoi je suis ici.

Hinata se tordit les mains. Naruto, en voyant son malaise, se leva et vint se poster auprès de son ami.

-Pour le mariage de Tenten-chan? Hasarda Naruto en ricanant.

Hanabi le regarda avec dédain. Elle tourna ensuite ses yeux vers Tenten.

-Toutes mes félicitations.

Tenten la remercia d'un léger signe de tête.

-Bon, maintenant, continua Hanabi, je veux savoir où se cache Neji.

Lee fronça ses sourcils.

-Neji ne se cache nulle part! S'écria-t-il. Il n'est pas du genre à se cacher, il affronte ses ennuis!

Elle ricana et les gardes en firent de même.

-Alors amène-moi à lui. Son chef désire lui parler.

Lee acquiesça et les pria de les suivre.

xxx

Naruto suivit le groupe d'Hyuga et Lee, juste au cas où. Comme il s'y était attendu, Lee les avait conduits à la chambre de Neji, mais Neji n'y était pas. Toutefois, il fut plus que surpris d'apercevoir Ino. Celle-ci leur ouvrit la porte, somnolente, et fut surprise de le voir.

-Hanabi?

-Bonsoir, Ino! Je ne savais pas que tu rentrais si tôt! Les choses vont être vachement plus faciles, dans ce cas.

-Mais de quoi parles-tu? S'inquiéta la ninja.

-Je préfère attendre Neji pour en parler.

xxx

_Finalement, je l'ai écrit plus vite que prévu mdr! Tant mieux! _

_Merci de votre temps et n'hésitez pas à commenter!_

_Xoxo_

_Kisei_


	10. Chapter 10

_Kisei_

MOI AUSSI JE T'AIME

_Bonne lecture!_

Kiba se laissa tomber sur son amant en respirant fortement. Une couche de sueur recouvrait sont front et son dos, alors qu'il venait d'avoir ce qui était son meilleur orgasme depuis des lustres. Neji passa ses bras autour du corps de son amoureux et reposa sa tête contre son épaule. Il était tout aussi épuisé que lui.

Doucement, il monta ses longs doigts le long de la nuque de l'Inuzuka jusqu'à ses cheveux trempés de sueur. Ils restèrent un moment dans cette position, en profitant de la fatigue qui résultait de leur orgasme. Neji s'éclaircie alors la voix.

-Je vais aller parler tout de suite à Ino.

Kiba resta immobile pendant quelques secondes avant de lever sa tête vers son amant.

-Tu ne veux pas attendre après le mariage de Tenten?

Neji secoua sa tête de gauche à droite.

-À chaque fois que je suis avec elle, j'ai l'impression de te tromper. J'en ai assez.

Kiba lui sourit et passa son pouce sur la joue crémeuse de l'Hyuga.

-D'accord, répondit-il ensuite.

L'Inuzuka se releva et, lentement, s'empara de ses boxers et les remit. Il fit de même avec son pantalon et son chandail. Neji, quant-à lui, ne fit que replacer son kimono qu'il portait toujours à moitié. Il alla ensuite devant la glace et passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux pour y défaire les nœuds. Alors qu'il regardait son reflet calme et serein, il pouvait sentir son cœur battre à toute vitesse dans son corps. Sa bouche était pâteuse et ses mains tremblaient de nervosité. Comment allait-il dire à Ino qu'il la laissait? Comment allait-il lui apprendre qu'il la trompait depuis le début et avec un homme, en plus? Comment allait-il la convaincre de le laisser voir son fils? Neji avala de travers et ne se calma que lorsqu'Akamaru lui lécha le mollet.

Il descendit son regard et aperçut le visage réconfortant du gros chien. Il haletait et ça lui donnait un visage souriant qui fit rire Neji. Il chercha alors InuInu des yeux et le trouva plus loin, en train de se faire caresser par Kiba.

-Tu ne trouves pas qu'ils nous ressemblent?

Kiba leva des yeux perplexes sur lui.

-Qui ça?

Neji ricana.

-Akamaru et InuInu.

Kiba sembla penser à cette possibilité un moment avant de lui-même rire.

-Ouais! C'est vrai qu'ils ont un je-ne-sais-quoi qui nous ressemble.

Neji acquiesça et se retourna vers le miroir. Il prit une profonde inspiration et replaça une dernière fois son kimono.

-Tu es prêt? Demanda alors Kiba.

Neji acquiesça de nouveau et ils quittèrent la chambre, suivit des deux chiens. Le chemin entre les deux chambres fut étonnement rapide. Aucune d'eux ne glissa un mot sur ce qui allait venir et marchèrent à un bon rythme.

Le temps sembla toutefois s'arrêter lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la porte. Kiba se tenait un peu à l'écart, incertain de ce qu'il devait faire en ce moment. Il regarda Neji inspirer et expirer dans une tentative de se calmer, puis lever la main vers la poignée.

-Promet-moi de ne pas intervenir. Quoi qu'il arrive.

Kiba haussa un sourcil.

-Mais Neji...

-Je suis un homme adulte... je suis capable de gérer mes problèmes seuls.

Après quelques secondes de silence, Kiba acquiesça. Il devrait mettre de côté son tempérament protecteur.

Neji resta dans la même position un moment avant de fermer ses yeux et d'ouvrir la porte.

Il s'arrêta net en apercevant Hanabi et la garde de son oncle.

xxx

Ino avala de travers. Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle était nerveuse, mais elle se sentait si tendue qu'elle n'arrivait pas à s'asseoir. Elle bougeait de long en large dans la pièce, Tokiiro dans ses bras, alors qu'Hanabi et les gardes Hyuga étaient _presque _impassibles. Presque parce qu'Hanabi arborait un sourire arrogant. Naruto et Lee se tenait aussi en retrait.

Ino soupira fortement et déposa son fils sur le lit. Il chigna un peu, mais il cessa après un seul regard désapprobateur de sa mère. Ino savait bien que son fils n'aimait pas Hanabi, pas plus qu'elle, d'ailleurs, mais elle ne pouvait rien faire.

Puis la porte s'ouvrit et Neji arriva. Un vague de soulagement l'envahit et elle se dirigea vers son mari, en même temps que Tokiiro.

-Neji!

Neji la regarda et elle s'accrocha à son bras. Elle remarqua alors Kiba derrière son mari. Il semblait tout aussi surpris que Neji de la présence d'Hanabi. Tokiiro passa ses bras autour de la jambe droite de son père et noua ses doigts dans le pan du kimono.

-Chichi?

Neji avala avec difficulté et darda ses yeux vers sa cousine. Celle-ci tâtait un kunaï qui pendait à sa ceinture.

-Neji Hyuga, tu es accusé d'entretenir des rapports homosexuels. Suis-nous jusqu'au conseil de notre clan sans histoire, sinon je serai obliger d'utiliser la force.

xxx

Le temps sembla s'arrêter pour Neji. Il sentit à peine la brûlure sur sa joue lorsqu'Ino le gifla. Il entendit à peine Lee et Tokiiro lui demander ce qui se passait. Il sentit à peine les liens qu'un des gardes noua autour de ses poignets. Il ne remarqua pas le regard encourageant de Kiba, ni celui inquiet de Naruto.

Tout ce qu'il sentait, c'était les yeux haineux d'Hanabi sur lui. Il ne voyait qu'elle, arrogante et puissante, les mains sur ses hanches provocatrices alors qu'un sourire étirait ses lèvres maquillées. Il ne la quitta pas des yeux, même lorsqu'elle arriva à sa hauteur et qu'il lui attrapa une mèche de cheveux. Il entendit à peine Kiba protester alors qu'elle lui tirait les cheveux pour le descendre à sa hauteur.

Malgré son humiliation, il soutenu son regard et ne laissa rien paraître de son appréhension. Hanabi ouvrit alors la bouche pour parler, mais ce ne fut qu'un son de douleur qui sortit de sa bouche alors que les crocs d'Akamaru se fermaient sur son mollet.

-AÏE!

Elle lâcha immédiatement Neji et donna un violent coup sur le museau du chien alors que celui-ci grognait fortement. Kiba s'empara du collier rouge de son compagnon et le tira vers l'arrière.

-SALE CABOT!

Elle s'empara de son kunaï et allait asséner un coup au molosse lorsque la main de Kiba lui agrippa le poignet. C'était une chose de s'en prendre à son amant, mais s'en était une autre de s'en prendre à son chien. Si Neji ne désirait pas qu'il intervienne, il ne pouvait faire comme si de rien était pour Akamaru. Il montra des crocs et les gardes Hyuga firent un pas dans sa direction.

Hanabi pinça des lèvres et se dégagea de l'emprise de l'Inuzuka.

-Ne me touche pas, gronda-t-elle en serrant sa poigne sur son kunaï.

-Ne touche pas _ce_ qui est à moi, grogna-t-il en retour.

Hanabi comprit bien ce à quoi il faisait allusion. Elle ne pu empêcher un frisson de passer dans son dos. Elle ricana et remit son kunaï à sa ceinture.

-Sale Inuzuka, il n'est pas à toi : il est au clan, n'oubli pas qu'il vient de la bûnke. Sa vie ne vaut pas plus que celle d'un minable cabot.

Le sang de Kiba se mit à bouillir dans ses veines et il serra les poings.

-Il sera chanceux s'il est encore en vie. Les anciens ne tolèrent pas les dégénérés de votre genre.

Le coup partit tout seul. Les muscles du bras de l'Inuzuka se badèrent et son poing alla fracasser le petit aristocratique de l'Hyuga lorsqu'une main s'empara son bras pour le retenir. Kiba se tourna vivement vers la personne qui le retenait et fut surpris de voir Ino.

Le visage de la ninja était noyé de larmes et ses yeux étaient d'une rouge vif. Tokiiro était derrière elle et pleurait silencieusement. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son père se faisait ainsi arrêter. Kiba avala de travers et se concentra sur les yeux bleus de la femme de son amant.

-Ne fais pas ça, lui dit-elle, sa voix faible et tremblante. Ça empirerait les choses.

Kiba acquiesça silencieusement alors qu'Hanabi ricanait.

-Bon… dit-elle ensuite. Partons.

Elle s'empara du bras de Neji et le tira vers la sortit de la chambre. L'Hyuga servit son dernier regard à Tokiiro.

-Tout va bien, Tokii, ne t'inquiète pas et écoute ta mère, d'accord?

Tokiiro acquiesça et Hanabi le poussa en dehors de la chambre.

xxx

Kiba regarda son amant partir et se sentit vidé d'une partie de lui-même. Il ne voulait pas le laisser partir seul, mais il avait promit à Neji qu'il ne s'interposerait pas et les Hyuga ne le laisseraient jamais venir avec eux, surtout parce qu'il était l'amant de Neji.

L'Inuzuka avala de travers et se tourna vers les autres. Naruto et Lee, qui s'étaient tenus silencieux tout le long, s'approchèrent de lui et Ino.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demanda Lee, calme pour une fois. Pourquoi on ne les suit pas?

Kiba secoua sa tête.

-J'ai promit de ne pas intervenir.

Ino haussa un sourcil et renifla. Elle se pencha et prit son fils dans ses bras.

-Depuis quand, demanda-t-elle ensuite, la voix rauque.

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question. Kiba baissa la tête.

-Deux ans avant votre mariage.

Une vague de sanglot secoua la ninja et elle s'agrippa à son fils. Comment avait-elle fait pour ne pas s'en douter? Elle avait beau penser au comportement de Neji, mais rien ne l'indiquait qu'il la trompait et encore moins qu'il était homosexuel. Elle ferma ses yeux. À part le soir où il avait soi-disant trop bu, jamais il ne rentrait tard et il était toujours là lorsqu'elle avait besoin de lui. Il se levait à ses côtés, faisait le déjeuné, le lavage, il s'occupait des activités de Tokiiro, répondait toujours au téléphone lorsqu'elle voulait le joindre, il était là le soir, au souper, au coucher… à ses souvenirs, il était là toute la nuit avec elle… Et le sexe! Il était toujours partant pour faire ce qu'elle voulait! Sous la douche, dans la chambre, dans le salon, la cuisine… et il y avait quelques jours, dans l'entrée… il semblait même apprécier… alors comment pouvait-il ouvrir ses jambes pour un autre homme? Bien sûr elle ne pouvait pas être certaine à cent pour cent que Neji était le uke dans la relation, mais à voir l'allure de Kiba, elle doutait grandement de la virilité de son homme.

-Mais comment? Sanglota-t-elle. Il était toujours là… je ne comprends même pas comme vous avez pu vous fréquenter?

Kiba avala de travers. Ce n'est pas qu'il ne voulait pas avoir cette discussion, mais il était vraiment mal à l'aise de la présence de Lee, qui le regardait avec des yeux incrédules, et de celle de Tokiiro, qui n'avait pas vraiment besoin d'entendre tout ça à son âge.

Naruto sembla le comprendre et demanda à Ino si elle voulait qu'il amène Tokiiro. Ino resta silencieuse un moment et acquiesça en lui tendant son fils. Naruto fit alors signe à Lee de le suivre, mais Kiba s'interposa.

-J'aimerais… j'aimerais que tu restes.

Naruto haussa un sourcil et se tourna vers Ino. Il acquiesça ensuite et tendit Tokiiro à Lee, qui le prit maladroitement.

-Mama je veux rester avec toi… pleurnicha le gamin.

Sa mère passa une main dans ses cheveux.

-Reste avec Lee, Tokii. J'ai besoin de parler avec Kiba.

Tokiiro n'osa plus protester et il s'agrippa aux vêtements verts du ninja. Lee quitta alors la pièce, malgré sa curiosité et se dirigea vers le salon.

xxx

Neji suivit sa cousine sans chigner, même si la main qui le forçait à avancer, malgré sa coopération, le tenait trop fortement. Sa tête tournait à cent milles à l'heure et il ne pouvait empêcher son cœur de se serrer dans sa poitrine. Il avait toujours eu peur de se retrouver devant le conseil de son clan. Il s'agissait de personnes âgées à l'esprit fermée qui ne voulaient rien entendre et il était certain de perdre sa cause.

Pour ce qui arriverait à son avenir, il n'en avait aucune idée. Il hésitait entre se faire broyer la cervelle à l'aide du signe de l'oiseau en cage ou bien finir ses jours dans le pensionnat Hyuga, en dehors de Konoha, où on lui apprendrait à être un bon Hyuga et où il n'aurait aucun contact avec l'extérieur.

Neji soupira et remarqua alors qu'on le traînait vers le salon, où la majorité de ses amis se trouvaient. Il essaya de freiner la cadence du petit groupe, mais ne s'attisa que la colère du garde qui le tenait.

-Avance! Grogna-t-il en lui donnant une violente poussée.

En entendant le garde, Hanabi se retourna en ricanant.

-Tu as compris où je t'amenais?

Neji fronça ses sourcils et se débattit contre la main qui le retenait.

-Dans le code d'honneur Hyuga, il est interdit d'humilier ses semblables de la sorte. Si tu m'humilis, tu humilis tout le clan!

Hanabi arrêta la marche et s'approcha de son cousin. Elle s'empara violement de ses cheveux et baissa sa tête.

-Tu vois ce symbole sur ta petite tête?

Neji resta de marbre.

-Eh bien ça veut dire que je fais ce que je veux de toi! Tu n'es déjà plus digne d'être un Hyuga… dès le moment où tu as laissé un homme te soumettre tu as humilié notre clan plus que ce que je vais te faire subir. Je ne veux plus t'entendre.

Neji avala de travers. C'était inutile d'essayer de raisonner Hanabi. Il se laissa donc entraîner vers le salon et il ferma ses yeux. Il ne voulait pas voir le visage de tous.

xxx

Ino se laissa tomber sur le matelas de la chambre et déposa son visage dans ses mains. Elle sanglotait toujours et cherchait à comprendre… mais, surtout, à essayer de voir ce qui se passerait. Elle avait Tokiiro et elle était enceinte, elle ne voulait pas être seul à faire tout ça! Neji s'occupait toujours de Tokiiro alors qu'elle, elle savait à peine comment changer une couche! Elle renifla. Elle avait presque oublié, avec toutes ces questions, à quel point elle avait le cœur brisée. Elle aimait Neji, réellement… et elle croyait qu'il l'aimait aussi. Apparemment, ce n'était pas le cas.

Kiba s'éclaircie la gorge, alors que Naruto ne savait pas trop où se placer. Il décida de rester à l'écart et de n'intervenir que si son ami en avait besoin.

-Je peux m'asseoir à côté de toi? Demanda alors Kiba.

Ino secoua sa tête de gauche à droite. Kiba avala de travers et, incertain, se tint devant elle. Il allait parler de nouveau lorsque la voix tremblante d'Ino le coupa net.

-Comment… comment faisiez-vous pour rester… rester ensemble?

Kiba haussa un sourcil.

-Je ne sais pas vraiment… on ne se voyait pas beaucoup, mais il faut que tu saches qu'on s'aime depuis longtemps…

Ino leva ses yeux rougis vers lui. C'était étrange d'entendre que son mari aimait quelqu'un d'autre.

-Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, déclara alors l'Inuzuka en lui souriant tristement.

-Quand vous viviez ensemble, avant notre mariage… vous étiez ensemble?

L'Inuzuka acquiesça.

-Même avant ça.

Ino sanglota un peu plus et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

-Alors pourquoi m'a-t-il marié?

Kiba soupira.

-Je… son clan lui a dit que s'il ne se mariait pas, ils le marieraient avec Hinata. Il n'y a rien qui dégoûtait plus Neji que de forcer sa cousine à être avec lui… alors il a accepté tes avances et tu connais la suite.

Ino secoua sa tête de gauche à droite. Elle qui avait espéré que Neji l'aime un peu, au moins. En sentant sa détresse, InuInu vint près d'elle et lui léchouilla les doigts.

-Pourquoi ne leur a-t-il pas dit qui il était vraiment? L'homosexualité n'est pas un crime, à Konoha… je connais plusieurs mecs qui le sont! Je veux dire… t'as qu'à penser à Shikamaru! Il s'affiche publiquement et il n'y a pas de problèmes…

Kiba s'agenouilla alors devant Ino.

-Ce n'est pas illégal à Konoha, mais ce l'est lorsqu'on est un Hyuga. La famille de Neji est restée dans une mentalité arriéré qui voit les homosexuels comme des gens anormaux. Jamais il n'accepterait un mâle homosexuel dans leur clan. Pour eux, c'est dégoûtant, c'est abject.

Ino renifla et leva ses yeux noyés de larmes dans ceux de l'amant de son mari. Celui-ci leva sa main et la déposa sur son épaule.

-Je ne sais pas si tu veux l'entendre… alors arrête moi si c'est le cas… mais lorsque j'ai commencé à séduire Neji, il était toujours mal à l'aise. Il avait peur, il regardait toujours autour de lui. Je ne l'ai jamais vu effrayer, Ino, mais quand c'est à propos de sa sexualité, il a peur. Dans les premiers temps que nous étions ensemble, il avait du mal à dormir tant il avait peur de se faire prendre, tant il avait peur de _mourir._

L'Inuzuka s'arrêta un moment et soupira.

-Je suis désolé que tu ailles été mêlé dans cette histoire, Ino, mais tu lui as sauvé la vie. Neji a fait un enfant, enfin, deux enfants, il a participé à perpétuer le clan et il a de meilleures chances de se faire accepter, de sauver sa vie. Je ne sais pas ce qu'Hanabi à prévue, mais j'espère que Neji pourra s'en sortir.

Ino passa la paume de sa main sous ses yeux pour sécher ses larmes. Elle avait mal, mais elle comprenait. C'était assez étrange. En fait, elle était prise dans toute cette histoire pas pur hasard.

Kiba la regarda un moment. Il leva ses yeux vers Naruto, visiblement soulagé que tout se soit mieux déroulé que prévu. Il restait, toutefois, un sujet à abordé.

-Ino?

Elle leva la tête.

-Neji… Neji a vraiment peur que tu l'empêches de voir Tokiiro. Je ne sais pas ce qu-

-Neji devrait mieux me connaître.

-Pardon?

-Jamais je ne l'empêcherais de voir Tokiiro et notre autre enfant.

Un sourire éclaira le visage de l'Inuzuka. Au mois ça c'était une bonne nouvelle.

-Je reste quand même fâchée contre lui, ajouta-t-elle en se rappelant la gifle qu'elle avait donnée à son mari quelques minutes plus tôt.

Son cœur se serra dans a poitrine lorsqu'elle pensa de Neji en disant « mon mari ». Elle baissa les yeux sur sa main gauche et joua avec son jonc. Kiba le remarqua et se sentit triste pour elle. Il s'imaginait à sa place et il trouvait que, franchement, elle réagissait plutôt bien. Si lui avait appris que Neji le trompait depuis des années, il aurait probablement tué l'Hyuga.

Ino enleva alors son jonc et le donna à Kiba. Surpris, il prit le bijou dans la paume de sa main et le regarda étinceler sous la lumière de la pièce. Ino ricana.

-Je m'excuse d'avoir prit ce qui t'appartenait.

Kiba resta silencieux un moment et ricana à son tour.

-Tu ne savais pas… merci Ino.

xxx

Neji fut poussé violement dans le salon et les ninjas qui s'y trouvait se levèrent instantanément. Hinata se précipita sur lui.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe? S'exclama-t-elle.

Elle s'apprêtait à détacher les mains de Neji, mais Hanabi repoussa ses mains.

-Le conseil de notre clan le réclame.

-Eh bien ce n'est pas la peine de l'attaché! Tonna-t-elle.

Ce n'était pas dans son habitude d'hausser le ton, mais elle ne laisserait personne humilié son cousin de la sorte. Hanabi tentait de nouveau de la pousser, mais son aîné s'emporta.

-HANABI! Je suis ta grande sœur et tu me dois respect et obéissance! C'est hors de question que tu traites Neji comme le prisonnier qu'il n'est pas!

D'un coup sec, elle brisa la corde qui liait les poignets de son cousin et Neji frotta sa peau endolorie avant de la remercier.

Hanabi ronchonna et commença à faire son sceau de téléportation. Ça n'avait pas été une si bonne idée de traîner Neji devant tout le monde, finalement. Toutefois, Hinata lui sépara les mains. Tous dans la pièce furent surpris de ses actes.

Tenten alla la retrouver en voyant le regard haineux d'Hanabi. Elle n'avait pas envie de voir une dispute éclatée entre les deux sœurs. Elle déposa une main sur l'épaule de son amie et, immédiatement, Hinata se calma et redevint silencieuse et timide. Gaï les rejoignirent. Même si Neji n'était plus son étudiant, il le considérait encore comme tel et il s'inquiétait de le voir ainsi malmené.

-Qu'y-a-t'il, Neji? Demanda son ancien senseï, étonnement calme.

L'Hyuga avala de travers. Il ne voulait pas les décevoir…

Hanabi ricana.

-Alors, Neji, tu as perdu tas langue?

Neji secoua sa tête. Il frottait toujours la peau rouge de ses poignet et gardait les yeux au sol.

-Neji… s'inquiéta Gaï.

Depuis quand son ancien élève se comportait-il comme ça? Neji avait toujours eu la tête haute et l'air confiant… mais là, c'était tout le contraire.

-Je… Je suis…

-Aller, Neji, dit-le, l'encouragea Hanabi.

Neji avala de travers et tourna sa tête sur le côté, dans une vaine tentative de se cacher. Tenten fronça ses sourcils et s'approcha de lui. Elle mit sa main sous son menton et lui releva doucement la tête. Elle fut surprise d'y trouver des larmes qu'il contenait avec peine.

-Neji!

Elle passa ses pouces sur ses joues pour effacer l'unique larme qui lui avait échappé et l'emmena contre elle dans une tentative de le réconforter. Elle sentit la tête de son ami tomber sur son épaule et elle dut supporter presque tout son poids. Puis, alors qu'elle allait se dégagé, elle entendit la voix de l'Hyuga dans son oreille.

-J'aime les hommes, Tenten.

Tenten haussa ses sourcils et se recula un peu, pour regarder son ami.

-Que veux-tu dire?

Elle ne comprenait pas. Neji était marié, non? Et en plus, il avait un enfant! Ce n'est pas qu'elle avait des problèmes avec l'homosexualité, mais ça ne pouvait pas être vrai! Elle c'était déjà doutée que son ami n'aimait pas particulièrement les femmes, mais lorsque Neji s'était marié avec Ino, touts ses doutes s'étaient envolés.

-Neji?

-Je sors avec Kiba depuis six ans… Je me suis marié parce que mon clan le voulait…

Cette fois, tout le monde avait entendu et un silence pesant comprima tous les gens présents dans la pièce, sauf Hanabi qui jubilait intérieurement.

-Et alors? Demanda Kakashi. L'homosexualité n'est pas une aberration à Konoha.

Kakashi regardait directement dans les yeux d'Hanabi. Celle-ci croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, que le ninja prit la peine de détaillé.

-Pour notre clan, ça l'est. Désolée, mais les anciens ont assez attendus.

Sur ce, elle fit son signe de téléportation et elle disparut, avec Neji et les gardes.

xxx

Lee arriva dans le salon quelques instants après le départ d'Hanabi. Il retrouva ses amis en plein débat et sut immédiatement sur quoi ce fameux débat portait. En le voyant entrer, ils se tournèrent vers lui.

-Tokiiro! S'exclama Hinata en s'approchant de son neveu.

Tokiiro quitta les bras de Lee pour aller dans ceux maternels d'Hinata. Il enfouit immédiatement sa tête dans le cou de sa tante, qui dégageait une odeur semblable à celle de son père.

-Comment va Ino? Demanda-t-elle ensuite.

Lee se gratta la nuque, mal à l'aise.

-Elle… elle pleure et elle parle avec Kiba.

-C'est incroyable! S'exclama alors Gaï. Toute cette histoire, c'est incroyable!

Tenten se retourna vivement vers lui.

-Nous devons faire quelque chose pour Neji!

-Ouais, renchérit Shikamaru. Son clan est assez stupide pour le tuer juste pour ça… sans rancune Hinata.

Ce n'est pas qu'il était ami avec Neji ou quoi que se soit, mais il ne pouvait que se sentir interpellé par une histoire semblable. Après tout, lui aussi était homosexuel et il se devait, en quelque sorte, d'aider l'Hyuga.

Kakashi acquiesça.

-Vous pourriez en parler à Tsunade, proposa alors Gaara.

-Inutile, s'interposa tristement Gaï. Je suis déjà allé lui parlé lorsque je retrouvais des traces d'abus sur Neji, mais elle ne pouvait rien faire parce qu'il était un membre de la bûnke.

Un silence s'en suivit. Lee se rappelait très bien les marques qui recouvraient Neji, sous les bandages qu'il portait autour de son torse, de ses bras et de ses jambes. Il les avait vu lorsqu'ils étaient allé au bain et il en avait immédiatement fait par à Gaï-senseï. Ces blessures n'avaient rien à voir avec celles normales qui suivaient un entraînement. C'était clair qu'il se faisait mal traiter à la maison. Elle avala de travers et se tourna vers Hinata.

-Hinata, que devons-nous faire?

L'Hyuga resta pensive un moment.

-Nous pourrions aller voir mon père pour appuyer Neji, proposa-t-elle.

Tous acquiescèrent. C'était peut-être la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire à ce stade.

-Ce n'est pas tout le monde qui peut y aller, s'interposa toutefois Kakashi. Ça ne sert à rien d'y aller en bloc, ils ne nous laisseront pas passer.

À cet instant, Kiba, Naruto et Ino entrèrent dans la salle. Ils avaient entendu de quoi les autres parlaient.

-Je vais y aller, proposa Ino, avec Kiba et Hinata.

xxx

_Alors voilà pour ce chapitre! J'ai beaucoup effacé et réécrit alors je m'excuse si le texte n'est pas fluide comme il devrait l'être (ah et je ne me suis pas relue non plus :P)! J'ai vraiment hâte d'écrire la suite qui sera beaucoup palpitante! Je suis désolée pour ceux qui aiment Neji parce que ça ne va pas lui faire du bien au prochain chapitre!_

_xo_

_Kisei_


	11. Chapter 11

_Kisei_

MOI AUSSI JE T'AIME

_Bonne Lecture!_

Neji ferma ses yeux et ne les rouvrit que lorsqu'il percuta le sol. Il leva la tête et son regard croisa directement celui de son grand-père. Celui-ci le regardait avec une indifférence haineuse, entouré d'autres membres du conseil. Tous étaient silencieux et attendait que son grand-père, Hien, prenne la parole.

Le vieil homme soupira avant de regarder son petit fils.

-Neji Hyuga, tu es accusé d'avoir entretenu des rapports homosexuels avec un homme du clan Inuzuka. Ces accusations sont-elles vraies?

Neji déglutit.

-Oui, Hyuga-sama.

Son grand-père resta silencieux alors que les autres membres du conseil murmuraient entre eux. Neji chercha alors appui dans l'assistance. Il se trouvait dans une grande pièce, où tous les Hyuga étaient assis autour de lui. Il trouva le regard inquiet de son oncle. La dernière fois que Neji avait assisté à ce genre de procès, le membre de la bûnke, Hakuba, qui était accusé d'avoir volé de l'argent dans les coffres du clan, avait été exécuté devant ses yeux et il avait vraiment peur que ça lui arrive. Il pouvait à peine contrôler les tremblements qui secouaient son corps, même s'il voulait rester aussi neutre et impassible que possible.

Son oncle avala de travers et lui fit un léger signe de tête pour l'encourager. Neji se sentit revigoré. Hiashi-sama était de son côté, malgré tout. Il l'aimait, malgré tout. L'Hyuga continua de fouiller la salle du regard et tomba sur plusieurs membres de la bûnke, qui lui firent le même geste. Pour eux, pour son père, pour son oncle, Neji se redressa et cessa de trembler. Il devait rester fort.

-Tu sais que c'est un crime très grave, Neji, n'est-ce pas?

-Oui, Hyuga-sama.

Hien se frotta le menton.

-Ton devoir, en tant que mâle, est de procréer, Neji, et non de servir les désirs d'un autre mâle.

-Hyuga-sama, j'ai déjà donné un enfant à notre clan et ma… ma femme en attend un second.

-Silence, tonna un autre membre du conseil.

Neji s'excusa en se prosternant et attendit. Peu importe ce qu'il pourrait dire, c'était sans importance.

Hien resta silencieux un moment. Il avait, avec lui, des photos de son petit-fils en pleine étreinte avec un homme grand à la tignasse en bataille. Ça lui rappelait un peu Hizashi. Son propre fils avait déjà expérimenté avec un ninja aux cheveux gris, un certain Kakashi Hatake. Il ne pouvait en vouloir à Neji d'essayer.

-Était-ce simplement pour expérimenter? Demanda-t-il alors.

Neji secoua vivement sa tête.

-Kiba est l'homme de ma vie, je l'aime de tout mon être.

Des exclamations surprises surgirent de la foule et Neji fit tout son possible pour les ignorer. Il chercha toutefois le regard de son oncle, mais ce qu'il vit, se fut plutôt le regard de son père. Les yeux d'Hiashi étaient étonnement tristes et compréhensifs. Neji déglutit à la vu du sosie de son père.

-C'est un déshonneur pour notre famille! Vociféra alors un membre du conseil.

-C'est inacceptable, rajouta un autre.

-Il faut montrer l'exemple, suggéra un troisième.

Neji leva les yeux vers le conseil, qui s'était lancé dans un débat animé. Une lueur d'espoir fit briller son regard. Son grand-père, deux hommes et une femme du conseil était en sa faveur. Les autres, quatre hommes et deux femmes, voulaient une punition exemplaire, mais, même si les personnes qui le supportaient étaient minoritaires, les membres du conseil n'étaient pas tous contre lui. C'était déjà une bonne nouvelle.

-Ce garçon ne peut pas décider ce genre de chose, s'opposa une femme.

-Il a déjà contribué à la continuité de notre clan, renchérit un homme.

En voyant que les membres étaient divisés, Hien ordonna le silence. Il ne fallait pas montrer leur division devant tout le clan.

-Qu'on amène Neji dans sa chambre et que l'on garde sa porte. La décision se prendra demain, à l'aube.

xxx

Avec l'aide de Kakashi, Tenten, Kiba et Hinata arrivèrent au domaine Hyuga en un clin d'œil. Sans prendre le temps de se questionner davantage, Kiba et Tenten suivirent Hinata dans les couloirs de l'énorme demeure. L'Hyuga les amena jusqu'au bureau de son père, mais la pièce était vide. Confuse, Hinata les dirigea vers la salle d'Assemblée. Exclusive aux Hyuga, Tenten et Kiba durent, malgré leur frustration, attendre à l'extérieur alors qu'Hinata se propulsait dans la salle.

Son cœur se serra de panique. Il y avait encore quelques Hyuga, mais le conseil, Neji, Hanabi et son père n'y était plus. Nerveuse, elle agrippa le bras d'un membre de la bûnke qui s'apprêtait à sortir. Celui-ci sursauta.

-Hina… Hinata-sama!

-Hideyo! Où est Neji?

Le membre de la bûnke eu le souffle coupé et il regarda au sol. Hinata le secoua.

-Que lui est-il arrivé?

-Il… il est dans sa chambre sur la surveillance d'Hanabi-sama et de ses gardes…

Hinata écarquilla les yeux.

-Les membres du conseil ont-ils prit une décision?

Hideyo sentit son cœur se serrer. Plusieurs personnes admiraient Neji, tout comme lui, et il ne pouvait que se sentir coupable de son implication dans l'arrestation de l'Anbu. Il déglutit.

-Puis-je m'entretenir avec vous… en privé, Hinata-sama?

Hinata soupira. Elle n'avait pas le temps de parler.

-Je veux seulement savoir si mon grand-père à prit une décision concernant Neji.

Hideyo secoua sa tête de gauche à droite et Hinata lâcha son bras. Elle s'excuserait plus tard de sa précipitation.

-Merci beaucoup, Hideyo.

Sur ce, elle quitta la salle d'Assemblée et retrouva ses deux amis, qui attendaient toujours à l'extérieur.

-Alors? Demanda Kiba.

-Le conseil n'a pas encore prit de décision, se réjouit-elle. Je pourrais aller plaider la cause de mon cousin auprès de mon grand-père.

Tenten acquiesça.

-C'est peut-être la seule chose à faire.

Kiba soupira alors.

-Où est Neji, alors?

Il en avait plus qu'assez. Il sentait l'odeur de son amant partout dans l'air, mais il n'arrivait pas à le localiser tant il y avait d'odeurs semblables dans la maison. Il renifla fortement et tenta une dernière fois de repérer Neji, mais il dut se résoudre à abandonné : il ne sentit qu'une forte odeur d'encens.

-Il est consigné dans sa chambre sous la garde d'Hanabi.

Le poing de Kiba s'abattit sur le mur, sans qu'il puisse se contrôler.

-Je la déteste.

Hinata le pria de se calmer.

-Kiba, Neji ne mourra pas. Je vais tout faire en mon pouvoir pour que tout ce règle. Je te le promets.

xxx

Neji prit place sur son futon en défaisant son kimono. Il était éreinté par la journée et ne voulait qu'une chose : se reposer. Il avait besoin d'un repos, besoin de s'étendre et de ne penser à rien. Toutefois, sa cousine avait d'autre plan pour lui.

Sans prendre la peine de cogner à la porte, Hanabi entra dans la chambre et referma derrière elle. Neji sursauta et remonta rapidement son vêtement. Il ne commenta toutefois pas et darda ses yeux dans ceux d'Hanabi.

-J'ai gagné, déclara alors celle-ci.

Neji arqua un sourcil. Pourtant, il s'obstina à garder sa langue dans sa poche et ne fit que regarder sa cousine. Celle-ci ricana et commença à faire les cent pas dans sa chambre.

-Comment se sent-on lorsque l'on tombe de si haut, Neji?

Neji ne réagit pas. Il ne souhaitait que son départ. En constatant son mutisme, Hanabi amena ses mains l'une contre l'autre et les bougea rapidement en faisant plusieurs signes.

Instantanément, Neji se cambra et tomba au sol. Il hurla de toutes ses forces alors que ses mains montaient à sa tête pour essayer de calmer le feu qui brûlait ses neurones. Ses jambes étaient secouées de spasmes continus et les muscles de tout son corps combattaient la force qui martyrisait son pauvre crâne.

Cette torture sembla durer des heures, mais Hanabi l'arrêta après quinze secondes. Lorsque les vagues de douleurs s'arrêtèrent, Neji resta au sol et tenta de reprendre son souffle. Il sentit alors un coup dans son estomac et il descendit rapidement ses mains à ses côtes.

-Répond-moi.

Neji toussa et tenta de nouveau de reprendre son souffle. Il avait le cerveau engourdi et il avait l'impression que tout autour de lui se déroulait à une vitesse extrêmement lente. Il avait entendu la voix de sa cousine, mais elle avait été loin et distante, comme si elle parlait sous l'eau.

-Préfères-tu que je réactive ton sceau, Neji?

Cette phrase, par contre, il la comprit. Il secoua sa tête faiblement de droite à gauche et essaya de se redresser, simplement pour recevoir un autre coup dans les côtes.

-Reste au sol.

Neji se remit à tousser, mais, cette fois-ci, Hanabi pu apercevoir du sang sortir d'entre ses lèvres et elle ricana.

-Oh… est-ce que je t'ai fait mal, Neji-o_nïsan_?

-Pour… pourqu-quoi est-c-cee que tu fais çaa?

Hanabi tendit l'oreille.

-Quoi? Qu'est-ce que c'était?

Neji avala et se concentra.

-Pourquoi?

-J'ai bien peur de ne pas t'entendre, Neji, continua Hanabi en se penchant vers lui.

Soudain, Neji leva le bras et empoigna le tissu du yukata de sa cousine pour la descendre vers lui. Sous le choc, Hanabi apporta ses mains au poignet de Neji pour essayer de se dégager, mais sa prise était trop puissante.

-Mais lâche-moi! S'écria-t-elle.

Neji darda ses yeux dans les siens et la lâcha.

-Tu n'en vaux pas la peine.

Hanabi le regarda un moment et, après s'être retourner en faisant claquer son yukata, sortit de la chambre en claquant la porte derrière elle.

xxx

Cela faisait près de vingt minutes que les trois ninjas attendaient devant la porte du bureau de son grand-père. Kiba s'impatientait de plus en plus. Incapable de rester assis avec les deux autres, il marchait de long en large du couloir. Quelques Hyuga, qui passaient par-là, le regardèrent avec un drôle d'air, en partie parce qu'il était l'homme qui avait soumis Neji, mais il s'en fichait. Lorsqu'un domestique l'avait regardé pendant une longue minute, il avait faillit en venir au poing et, depuis, les Hyuga ne lui jetaient que des regards discrets.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui peut bien prendre autant de temps! Grogna alors Kiba.

Hinata soupira.

-Mon grand-père sent à quel point tu es énervé. Si j'étais lui, je ne voudrais certainement pas ouvrir la porte.

Kiba donna un coup de pied sur le mur et passa ses deux mains dans sa tignasse.

-Moi je trouve que tu es déjà chanceux d'avoir passé les portes du domaine, ricana Tenten.

L'Inuzuka, après lui avoir jeté un regard haineux, cessa de tourner en rond et se tourna vers Hinata.

-Je vais voir Neji.

Hinata pinça les lèvres.

-Non, Kiba.

L'Inuzuka plissa ses yeux alors que sa lèvre supérieure était animée de soubresaut.

-Ce n'était pas une question.

Hinata roula ses yeux au ciel et Tenten ricana.

-Voyons, Hina, tu vois bien qu'il n'est pas capable de vivre sans son Neji, laisse-le donc partir.

-Très bien, mais attend-toi à te faire mettre dehors. Les gardes n'ont rien dit parce que tu étais avec moi, mais je te garantis que tu ne feras pas long feux dans le domaine.

Kiba ricana.

-Tu me connais très mal.

Sur ce, il s'éloigna à pas de course et suivit les odeurs qui arrivaient à ses narines. Il y avait encore cette odeur étouffant d'encens, mais elle était beaucoup moins forte que tout à l'heure et l'odeur de Neji s'attaquait maintenant à ses sens. Il grogna et contourna une domestique qui en échappa les tasses de thés qu'elle apportait. Sans s'arrêter, il dépassa la cuisine et le petit salon, jusqu'à un long couloir qui longeait le jardin intérieur du domaine.

Il savait exactement où se trouvait la chambre de Neji, mais les deux gardes qui se trouvaient devant la porte la lui signalèrent davantage. Il grogna et entra dans une pièce vide au hasard. Il sortit par la fenêtre et alla dans le jardin. De là, il compta les fenêtres jusqu'à celle de Neji et ricana lorsqu'il vit qu'elle n'était pas gardée. Aussitôt, il se précipita vers elle et regarda à l'intérieur. Personne.

Alarmé, il tenta de voir plus loin dans la pièce. Le lit de Neji était défait et les couvertures étaient au sol, du côté de la porte. Peut-être Neji était-il au sol? Confus, il tenta d'ouvrir la fenêtre mais se heurta à une force invisible. Une rage incontrôlable s'empara alors de lui et il fracassa ses deux points sur le verre solidifié par un jutsu qu'il ne connaissait pas. Tout ce qu'il sentit, se fut une espèce de brûlure électrique qui envoya un choc dans tout son corps. Il ne laissa toutefois rien paraître et tenta de nouveau d'apercevoir Neji.

C'est alors que la porte de la chambre de son amant s'ouvrit. Il grogna en voyant un homme entrer. L'homme se précipita vers le sol et releva Neji, qui était où Kiba ne pouvait pas voir, c'est-a-dire de l'autre côté du futon, au sol. Le cœur de Kiba se serra et il tenta de nouveau de briser la fenêtre, ou au moins de faire du bruit pour se faire remarqué.

Toutefois, l'homme ne sembla pas l'entendre et, après avoir déposer Neji sur le futon, alluma les lumières. Kiba fut soulagé en voyant Hiashi. Il redoubla d'effort pour se faire remarquer. En voyant que frapper dans la fenêtre protégée ne menait à rien, l'Inuzuka donna un coup de pied dans le mur et, immédiatement, Hiashi se retourna. L'homme sembla hésiter un moment, puis se dirigea vers la fenêtre et fit plusieurs signes avec ses mains avant d'ouvrir la fenêtre.

-Bonsoir, Hiashi-sama, le salua Kiba dans une tentative d'être poli.

Hiashi ne lui répondit pas, mais se poussa de la fenêtre pour laisser entrer l'amant de son neveu. Kiba le remercia silencieusement et se dirigea rapidement vers son amant. Il s'arrêta une fraction de seconde en voyant l'état dans lequel Neji se trouvait. Son kimono était placé n'importe comment alors que des ecchymoses recouvraient sa cage thoracique. Le sceau qui déformait son si joli front était rouge, comme si la peau était irrité, et Neji avait peine à ouvrir ses yeux pour le regarder.

-Neji… souffla l'Inuzuka.

Neji remarqua alors la présence de son amant et ses yeux s'ouvrirent immédiatement.

-Kiba!

Son exclamation fit naître une vague de douleur dans sa tête et il poussa une petite plainte. Au son, Kiba se précipita à son chevet et déposa un baiser sur sa main.

-T'inquiètes pas, Nej… on va tout faire pour te sortir de cette galère, murmura Kiba.

Neji acquiesça et se releva sur ses coudes pour donner un léger baiser sur les lèvres de son amant.

-Je t'aime, Kiba.

-Moi aussi je t'aime.

Hiashi, qui se trouvait toujours dans la pièce, les regarda en inspirant profondément. Pour la première fois depuis son enfance, il se sentait nerveux et agité. Il activa son Byakugan et s'assura qu'il n'y avait personne dans la section du domaine où se trouvait la chambre. Outre les gardes et quelques domestiques qui placotaient tout en lavant les planchers, il n'y avait qu'eux trois.

Lentement, il se dirigea vers la porte et s'attira les regards de son neveu et de l'Inuzuka. Avant de sortir de la pièce, il prit place sur le futon de son neveu et ignora complètement Kiba. Il se concentra sur les yeux de Neji et ne pu que penser à son frère.

Il se racla la gorge avant de parler.

-J'ai enlevé le jutsu de ta fenêtre, Neji.

Hiashi s'attendait à un hochement de tête, mais il ne reçut qu'un regard plus intense de la part de son neveu.

-Il est hors de question que je fuis, s'opposa Neji, sa voix beaucoup moins solide qu'à son habitude.

Kiba serra son emprise sur la main de son amant.

-Neji… continua Hiashi, la majorité du conseil est contre toi. Tu as abandonné ta dernière chance lorsque tu as dit que… que tu l'aimais.

-Je ne vais pas fuir parce que je suis homosexuel, mon oncle. Je refuse de vivre en déserteur le reste de ma vie et de toujours être sur mes gardes, juste parce que j'aime un homme. Je vais rester ici et accepté leur sentence, quelle qu'elle soit.

Hiashi soupira avant d'hocher sa tête. Il déposa une main protectrice sur l'épaule frêle de son neveu et se leva.

-Alors ce n'est plus nécessaire que des gardes surveillent ta porte.

Sur ce, il quitta la chambre et ordonna aux deux gardes de disposés. Ceux-ci hésitèrent, mais obéirent tout de même à leur chef.

Aussitôt que la porte fut fermée, Kiba s'allongea auprès de son amant et laissa sa tête tomber sur le torse de Neji. Il déposa son oreille sur son corps et resta silencieux un moment, jusqu'à entendre les légers battements. Il resta dans cette position un moment, les yeux perdus dans le vire, et ne sembla reprendre vie que lorsqu'il sentit les longs doigts de Neji jouer dans ses cheveux.

-Pourquoi tu ne veux pas partir?

Neji avala avant de parler.

-Je croyais l'avoir dit, non? Je ne veux pas vivre en déserteur, je ne veux pas être connu pour ça. Si je survis, je veux vivre avec mon fils, je veux être dans mon village.

Kiba acquiesça.

-Je ne veux pas te perdre, murmura-t-il ensuite.

Neji serra son emprise dans les mèches brunes de son amant.

-Tu ne vas pas me perdre, Kiba.

-Comment peux-tu en être si sûr?

Neji essaya de faire de l'ordre dans ses pensées avant de parler.

-Je… j'en ai le sentiment. C'est le destin.

Kiba roula ses yeux au ciel.

-Le destin? Je croyais que tu ne croyais plus en le destin.

-C'est le sentiment que j'ai… c'est inexplicable. Je sais que tout va s'arranger.

-Avec une peste comme Hanabi, je ne sais pas comment tu peux en être si sûr.

-Le karma, Kiba, le karma.

xxx

Hideyo alla dans la salle à manger et commença à nettoyer les comptoirs distraitement. Son ventre était noué de culpabilité et il ne savait plus quoi faire. Hinata-sama, qui était si gentille et compréhensive à l'habitude, n'avait rien voulut entendre et il ne savait plus à qui se confier.

D'un geste sec, il lança sa serviette dans l'évier et passa ses mains humides sur son visage. Il ne pouvait faire qu'une chose pour aider Neji et c'était dire ce qu'il savait. Avec cette idée en tête, il se dirigea vers le bureau de Hien. L'homme serait sûrement trop occupé pour l'écouter, mais c'était déjà plus que de rester dans la cuisine à frotter des comptoirs.

xxx

_Bon! Un cours chapitre, mais j'ai vraiment hâte d'en venir aux choses sérieuses et je ne peux pas attendre avant de le publier!_

_Merci de votre temps! _

_Xo_

_Kisei_


	12. Chapter 12

Hideyo se dirigea donc vers le bureau du chef du conseil. Même s'il ne l'écouterait probablement pas, il devait au moins essayer. C'est avec cette pensée qu'il arriva devant le bureau, où Hinata-sama et une femme aux cheveux bruns attendaient. Hideyo s'arrêta un moment, puis se dit qu'il aurait enfin le temps de parler à Hinata-sama.

-Hinata-sama?

Celle-ci leva ses yeux lilas vers lui et lui sourit avec fatigue.

-Tu veux toujours me parler, Hideyo?

Celui-ci acquiesça, tout en tournant ses yeux vers l'amie de sa supérieur. La ninja sembla comprendre et se leva.

-Je vais me dégourdir les jambes, Hina. Je reviendrais dans cinq minutes!

Sur ce, la future mariée s'éloigna. Hideyo se concentra alors sur Hinata.

-Viens t'asseoir, lui proposa-t-elle en désignant la chaise que Tenten venait de quitter.

Hideyo lui obéit rapidement et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il ne savait pas comment dire qu'Hanabi-sama lui avait demandé d'espionner Neji-sama, il ne savait pas comment dire la nouvelle sans avoir l'air d'un monstre responsable du malheur de Neji-sama…

-Tu peux tout me dire, l'encouragea Hinata.

Avec le temps, elle était devenue la confidente de plusieurs membres de la bûnke, principalement pour sa gentillesse. Elle leur promettait de grands changements lorsqu'elle prendrait la place de son père, et sa grande amitié avec Neji ne faisait que confirmer ses dires.

Avant de parler, il monta une main et se gratta la nuque.

-C'est que… Hanabi-sama à demander à moi et Hiromi…

Sa voix était toute faible et Hinata fut obliger de se pencher sur lui pour tout entendre.

-… d'espionner Neji-sama…

Hinata ouvrit grand ses yeux.

-Tu veux dire que les photos que détient le conseil…

-Je suis désolé, Hinata-sama! Je vous en prie, ne me prenez pas pour un monstre! Je ne voulais pas faire subir ces épreuves à Neji-sama… mais j'avais si peur d'Hanabi-sama!

Hinata le fit taire d'un regard. Hideyo avala de travers en voyant que la fille de son chef avait les sourcils froncés et qu'elle semblait en colère contre lui.

-Hanabi, la peste, tonna Hinata en se levant de son siège.

Déterminée, elle se rendit à la porte du bureau de son oncle, malgré les gardes qui gardaient la porte, et frappa violement sur le bois.

-Ojïsan! Ouvrez la porte!

Hideyo la regarda aller et remercia les Dieux de ne pas avoir dirigé sa colère contre lui. Presque aussitôt, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit et Hinata y entra. Son grand-père était assis bien tranquillement, une tasse de thé à la main, et le regard un peu irrité par la soudaine entrée d'Hinata. C'était un membre de la bûnke qui lui avait ouvert la porte sous la demande de Hien.

-Ojïsan, commença Hinata seulement pour se faire interrompre.

-Attend que j'ai finit mon thé.

Hinata pinça les lèvres et s'agenouilla de l'autre côté de la table basse. Elle attendit une éternité que son grand-père finisse sa tasse, gorgée après gorgée. Lorsqu'il eut enfin terminé, il fit signe au membre de la bûnke de ramasser sa tasse et la jeune fille le fit avec empressement. Hinata détestait la façon dont la sôke traitait les autres membres de sa famille. Pour elle, ils étaient tous ses cousines, ses cousins, ses tantes et ses oncles… ils n'étaient pas des servants bon à rien! Ceux qui avaient un talent quelconque, comme Neji qui était un excellent ninja, s'en tiraient mieux que les autres, mais la plupart n'étaient traités que comme des citoyens de seconde classe.

-Que veux-tu, demanda alors lentement son grand-père.

-Plaider la cause de mon cousin, Neji.

Hien haussa un sourcil.

-Tu n'as rien à plaider, Hinata. Neji est coupable d'avoir commis des actes homosexuels et tu ne peux démentir ces gestes honteux.

Hinata acquiesça.

-Je ne suis pas ici pour démentir ces gestes, mais seulement pour demander votre clémence. Neji est un très bon ninja et-

-Et alors?

Hinata soupira.

-Même si Neji est coupable, recommença-t-elle tranquillement, il a été la victime d'un honteux complot organisé par Hanabi.

Cette fois-ci, son grand-père eut un semblant de réaction. Il arqua un sourcil et sembla réfléchir un moment.

-Que veux-tu dire?

-Ma sœur à demander, sans permission, à deux membres de la bûnke d'espionner Neji. Ces photos ont été prises à l'insu de mon père, le chef du clan, et dans le but malsain de salir la réputation de Neji.

Son grand-père, s'il ressentit un quelconque étonnement, ne laissa rien paraître. Toutefois, il sembla désapprouver la conduite de sa plus jeune petite-fille.

-Merci de nous avoir avertit, Hinata, mais ça ne change rien quant au destin de Neji. Le conseil y réfléchit et-

Hinata se releva brusquement et frappa son poing sur le bureau. Hien ne sursauta pas et se contenta de lever des yeux ennuyés vers elle.

-Neji est estimé dans le village et connu de tous! Vous ne pouvez pas vous débarrasser de lieu comme vous l'avez fait avec Hakuba ou encore Hanako! Si vous supprimer Neji, vous aurez tout le village sur votre dos et je vous préviens tout se suite, je ne prendrais même pas la peine de vous défendre ou de cacher quoi que ce soit. Neji est de notre famille, il est votre petit fils et le neveu de tous les autres membres du conseil. Pour UNE fois, prenez la bonne décision, sinon s'en est finit du clan Hyuga.

Hien plissa ses yeux et regarda sa petite-fille quitter son bureau en claquant la porte. Il laissa un long moment passer avant d'enfin réagir. Alors que sa domestique s'attendait à une crise de colère, Hien se mit à ricaner, un sourire franc aux lèvres. Décidément, Hinata allait faire un incroyable chef de clan.

xxx

L'aube arriva rapidement et Kiba passa une large main sur celle plus petite de son amant. Neji n'avait pas dormit de la nuit, ou presque, pas plus que lui. Les deux avaient passé les dernières heures à regarder par la fenêtre. Lentement, ils avaient assistés à la chute de la lune et des étoiles et au lent triomphe du soleil sur la noirceur. En prenant son temps, Kiba enlaça ses doigts autour de ceux fins de son amant. Neji leva alors ses yeux vers lui et lui servit un sourire confiant.

-J'ai le sentiment que l'on va se revoir, Kiba.

L'Inuzuka lui rendit son sourire. Jamais il ne pourrait vivre sans lui. Il ne l'avait pas avoué à Neji, mais si le conseil décidait de mettre fin à la vie de l'Hyuga, il irait le rejoindre auprès des Kamis. Il l'avait juré.

Neji monta alors une de ses mains et la déposa sur la joues chaude de l'Inuzuka.

-À quoi penses-tu? Demanda-t-il.

Kiba le regarda, perplexe.

-Ton regard était si intense…

L'Inuzuka ne commenta pas et laissa la main de son amant monter sur son front et redescendre sur son nez. Il ferma les yeux son sa caresse et ne les rouvrit que lorsque quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

-Neji-sama, c'est l'heure, annonça un membre de la bûnke.

Neji soupira et se leva avec grand mal. Il souffrait des coups qu'il avait reçut et sa tête semblait être en bouillit. Kiba voulut l'aider, mais son amant se dégagea. Il se tint droit sans aide et se dirigea vers la porte.

-Attends-moi chez toi, murmura l'Hyuga avant de quitter la pièce.

Kiba acquiesça et resta dans la pièce, alors que Neji refermait derrière lui. Il resta dans la pièce seul, avec le chant des oiseaux qui rentraient par la fenêtre, avec le soleil qui lui réchauffait le dos et le lit défait avec, lui semblait-il, la forme du corps de Neji à droite, où il dormait tout le temps. Seul avait l'odeur des marguerites, dans un vase en verre, sur la table de travail de Neji. Seul avec les rouleaux, avec les kunaïs, avec les kimonos, avec tout ce qui faisait que Neji était Neji. Tout sauf une chose, un être. Tokiiro.

xxx

Ino tournait en rond. Kakashi avait transporté tout le monde à Konoha. Alors que Lee, Naruto et les autres attendaient devant le composé Hyuga d'avoir des nouvelles de la part de Tenten ou Hinata, elle, elle était aller à la maison, avec Tokiiro et InuInu. Elle avait désespérément besoin de sommeil, mais savait qu'elle n'allait pas le trouver de si tôt.

Outre les questions de Tokiiro et ses propres questions, elle avait l'estomac serré et le cœur brisé. Elle ne comprenait rien, elle ne savait même pas si elle voulait comprendre. Machinalement, elle commença à préparer le petit déjeuné alors que Tokiiro dormait encore, dans le salon.

Pourquoi Neji avait-il fait _ça_? Comment pouvait-il préféré Kiba à elle? Sans vouloir se vanter, elle avait un corps avantageux et… elle secoua sa tête. Neji était homosexuel. Peu importe le temps qu'elle passerait à se pomponner devant le miroir, peu importe ce qu'elle pouvait lui offrir, il aimait les hommes et elle n'avait pas ce qu'il fallait pour le satisfaire. Il fallait faire une croix sur son mariage, sur la vie qu'elle avait vécu ces quatre dernières années. L'endroit où s'était trouvé son jonc lui piqua, mais elle se fit violence pour ne pas le regarder. C'était finit.

Elle fut alors distraite de ses pensées par des pas venant du salon. Elle se retourna juste au bon moment pour apercevoir Tokiiro, suivit d'InuInu, entrer dans la pièce. Elle servit un sourire fatiguer à son fils.

-Mama? Où est Chichi?

Ino ne lui répondit pas et déposa une assiette sur la table.

xxx

Devant le composé Hyuga, Naruto tentait de se faire discret. Alors que tous les autres attendaient, assis en rond, il se promenait plus loin, en essayant d'échapper à leur interrogatoire. Toutefois, pour son grand malheur, Lee et Gaï vinrent le retrouver et le ramener auprès du groupe. En voyant tout ces yeux bruns et noirs dirigés sur lui, il ne pu s'empêcher de rougir et de se gratter la nuque.

-Prend place, Naruto, lui ordonna Shikamaru.

Naruto prit inconfortablement place auprès du Nara.

-Nous voulons comprendre, ajouta Lee en se rasseyant.

Shino et Sakura étant partit en mission, Tenten, Hinata et Kiba étant dans le composé et Ino étant à la maison, il n'y avait que Gaï, Lee, Shikamaru, Kakashi, Kurunai et, bien sûr, Naruto devant le composé. Le blond se racla la gorge.

-Ne croyez-vous pas qu'il serait mieux d'attendre Neji et Kiba pour en parler?

Shikamaru expira un nuage de fumé et secoua sa tête.

-Hors de question. On ne sait même pas quoi dire à l'Hokage.

Lee secoua vivement sa tête.

-Gaï et moi avons essayé de lui parler, mais nous ne savions pas vraiment ce qui se passait!

Naruto soupira avec résignation.

-Que voulez-vous savoir?

-Ce qui se passe exactement.

Le blond soupira.

-Je ne sais pas plus que vous ce qui se passe entre les murs du composé!

Shikamaru roula ses yeux au ciel et jeta son mégot de cigarette avant de s'en allumer une autre.

-Ne fais pas l'idiot, blondinet.

Naruto darda ses yeux bleus sur lui.

-Neji vous a déjà avoué qu'il était homosexuel.

-Oui, mais on ne connait pas les détails, bon sang!

xxx

Le soleil montait de plus en plus haut dans le ciel au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. La rumeur c'était dispersée dans la ville comme quoi Neji Hyuga tromperait sa femme. Au départ, Teuchi avait entendu dire qu'il trompait Ino avec Sakura. Ensuite, Inoichi avait entendu dire que l'Hyuga avait eut une liaison avec Temari, la sœur du kazekage. Aussitôt, le père était allé voir sa fille. Il en avait ensuite parlé à d'anciens ninjas, des amis. Raido avait entendu dire que Neji avait eut une relation avec Shikamaru. Le temps que Shikaku se réjouisse du fait que son fils était enfin casé, la rumeur circulait comme quoi l'Hyuga sortait finalement avec un ninja de Suna, un certain Shishu.

Les commères, qui se rassemblaient toujours dans une maison de thé au sud de la ville, avaient troqués leur point de rencontre favori pour aller dans un café plus cher, en face du composé Hyuga. Près d'elle, Anko avait entendu dire que l'Hyuga avait eu une relation incestueuse avec un membre de la sôke, Hachiko, qui était lui-même marié avec une ninja nouvellement diplômée, Kire. Lorsqu'Anko en avait parlé à Ibiki, il lui avait dit que lui, il avait entendu que Neji avait trois amants : le frère du kazekage, Kankuro, un ninja de Kiri, Keita, et avec Genma. Genma avait démentit, mais Ibiki était certain que c'était vrai. Ou bien c'était peut-être avec Shikamaru.

Si bien qu'une petite troupe se retrouva autour de Naruto et des autres. La blond se retrouva obliger de raconter tout ce qu'il savait à ses connaissances, tout en demandant aux commères et aux non-connaissances de Neji et Kiba de s'éloigner.

Alors que le soir se rapprochait, la petite troupe convainquit les non-cernés de quitter le devant du composé et, alors qu'ils s'y attendaient le moins, Kiba sortit de par la porte, les mains dans les poches.

Naruto se précipita sur lui.

-Kib! S'exclama-t-il en passant deux bras puissants autour des épaules de son meilleur ami.

Kurunai n'hésita pas à les rejoindre.

L'Inuzuka tenta de se dégager en bougeant ses épaules, mais Naruto le força à rester contre lui.

-Que ce passe-t-il? Exigea le blond avec la vois la plus autoritaire qu'il possédait.

Kiba leva des yeux ternes vers lui et Naruto craignit le pire.

-J'en sais rien, lui répondit-il d'une voix rauque.

Les grilles du composé d'ouvrirent alors de nouveau et Tenten les rejoignit, essoufflée. Elle avait dut courir pour rattraper l'Inuzuka, qu'elle refusait de laisser seul. Jamais elle n'avait vu Kiba de si mauvaise mine et elle s'inquiétait de jusqu'où il irait.

-Tenten, questionna Kurunai.

-Nous n'avons pas encore de nouvelles, mais Hinata m'a promis de nous tenir au courant. Elle veut que Kiba se repose… qu'il reprenne des forces.

Naruto acquiesça et agrippa plus fermement les épaules de son ami.

-Aller vient, nous rentrons à la maison.

Sans dire un mot, l'Inuzuka le suivit sous les regards anxieux de ses amis. Il se laissa traîner dans la ville comme un chien bien docile, sans jamais lever les yeux de ses pieds. Il entendit à peine les bruits de la ville, le bruit de ses pas dans l'appartement. Lorsqu'il releva finalement ses yeux, il se trouvait assis sur le canapé. Naruto était devant lui et lui tendait une bière.

Son corps, comme programmé d'avance, leva le bras gauche et s'empara de la bouteille pour l'amener à sa bouche. Il commença à la caller, mais Naruto l'en empêcha.

-Tout doux…

-J'ai passé la nuit dernière avec lui, Naru. On a regardé le ciel et les étoiles, le soleil et les oiseaux.

L'Uzumaki prit alors place en face de son ami, sur la table du salon. Il prit lui-même une gorgée de sa bière.

-Comment va-t-il? Demanda le blond.

Kiba secoua sa tête et prit une gorgée. Il serrait si fort sa bouteille que Naruto eut peur qu'elle se brise dans sa main.

-Hanabi a activé son sceau… son oncle nous a proposé de s'enfuir et Neji a refusé. Il voulait faire face à son destin. Là je ne peux même pas rien faire, c'est frustrant.

Sa voix c'était cassé sur le dernier mot et, immédiatement, il avait amené sa bouteille à sa bouche. Cette fois, Naruto ne l'empêcha pas de la caller et lui tendit même la sienne. Pour l'instant, il jugeait que son ami en avait grand besoin.

-Quand auras-tu des nouvelles?

-J'en sais rien…

xxx

Neji se retrouvait au sol, prosterné le plus qu'il pouvait sur le plancher froid. Il sentait des mains dans ses cheveux et une brûlure sur ses yeux, mais il ne pouvait empêcher son cœur de s'emballer. La voix de son grand-père résonnait dans la pièce.

-Tu n'auras plus le privilège d'être appelé un Hyuga. Tu n'auras plus le privilège de porter le Byakugan.

La sentence continuait de plus belle, mais il s'en fichait. Autour de lui, de longues mèches brunes tombaient et tombaient. Pour sa famille, les cheveux représentaient la fierté, la dignité. Le symbole des mèches Mocha qui s'accumulaient de plus en plus autour de lui était supposé le plonger dans la honte, mais il ne pouvait empêcher le sourire qui voulait se former sur son visage.

-Neji, j'espère que tu comprends que tu n'es plus l'un des nôtres.

-Je le comprends, Hyuga-sama.

xxx

Kiba se réveilla lorsque quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Naruto, qui s'était assoupi près de lui, sur le fauteuil, sursauta et regarda la porte. Le soleil n'était pas encore levé, mais cela ne tarderait pas. Le blond se retourna vers son ami et les deux restèrent un moment assis, à se dévisager, jusqu'à ce que trois autres coups fussent frappés sur la porte. Aussitôt, les deux se levèrent comme s'ils étaient assis sur des ressors et se précipitèrent sur la porte. Naruto allait ouvrir, mais Kiba le repoussa et se positionna devant l'entrée, presque possessif.

Puis, après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil à son ami, Kiba ouvrit la porte et resta un moment silencieux. Sur le coup, il ne reconnut pas la personne devant lui. C'était un homme, à peu près de son âge, avec des cheveux bruns courts et des yeux noisette. Il portait un yukata bon marché qui affichait le symbole de la famille de Tenten.

Puis il s'attarda sur le nez. Un nez aristocratique, droit qui se recourbait légèrement à la fin. Puis aux cils, longs et fournis. Les sourcils minces, la peau crémeuse. Les pommettes saillantes, le front lisse d'où ressortait une cicatrice d'un ancien sceau.

Finalement, comme confirmation, une odeur enivrante monta jusqu'à ses narines. Une odeur masculine et douce, une odeur qu'il connaissait par cœur.

-Neji?

L'homme en face de lui se mit à rougir et il passa une main, blanche, aux doigts fins, dans les courtes mèches Mocha. Les cheveux partaient dans tous les sens, chaque mèche atteignant près de cinq centimètres.

-J'ai un peu changé…

Kiba écarquilla ses yeux, tout comme Naruto, qui n'avait rien manqué de l'arrivé de l'ancien Hyuga.

-Mais… mais…

-Je peux entrer?

Kiba acquiesça vivement et laissa passer son amant. Il le suivit, tout comme Naruto, jusque dans la cuisine, où ils prirent tous place autour de la table. Neji avait l'air plus que fatiguer. Avec un sourire timide, il se tourna vers le blond.

-Je meurs de faim.

Naruto se leva précipitamment.

-Je vais te chercher quelque chose!

Il alla rapidement dans la cuisine et prépara un bol de ramens instantanés à son ami. Il lui emmena aussi une bière, au cas où il aurait soif. Kiba faillit traiter l'Uzumaki d'imbécile (Neji détestait les ramens instantanés et ne buvait pas de bière), mais s'arrêta en voyant Neji engloutir la nourriture en face de lui. L'ancien Hyuga n'arrêta de se gaver que lorsque son bol fut vide, et Naruto hésita à lui en proposer un autre.

-Que c'est-il passé? Demanda alors Kiba.

Il regarda son amant prendre une gorgée de bière, même s'il détestait ça, et s'essuyer la bouche avec la manche de son yukata.

-Ils m'ont bannit du clan, c'est tout, lui répondit le plus vieux en souriant timidement.

-Mais… tes cheveux?

Neji détourna les yeux et passa de nouveau sa main dans les courtes mèches, comme pour si habituer.

-C'est un symbole de fierté Hyuga que je n'ai plus le droit de porter. Est-ce si laid?

Kiba ricana et secoua sa tête de gauche à droite. Les mèches brunes partaient dans tous les sens, peu importe le nombre de fois que Neji passait sa main pour tenter de les replacer, et adoucissait ses traits. Il avait toujours son allure androgyne, elle était même plus présente.

-C'est loin d'être laid, Nej… c'est même mignon.

L'Hyuga roula ses yeux au ciel en rougissant.

-Et tes yeux? Demanda Naruto, incapable de se tenir silencieux.

Neji leva ses yeux noisette vers lui et les rabaissa aussitôt.

-C'est parce que je n'ai plus le Byakugan. C'est la première fois que je vois un Hyuga sans son Byakugan alors j'étais aussi surpris que vous en voyant qu'ils étaient bruns.

Naruto hocha la tête, fasciné.

-Est-ce que tu vas garder le nom Hyuga? Demanda-t-il ensuite.

C'était vraiment plus fort que lui : il ne pouvait pas se taire. Kiba leva des yeux mornes sur lui et Naruto s'excusa silencieusement.

Neji secoua vivement la tête.

-Non! Je… pour l'instant ça ne sera que Neji.

-Neji Inuzuka, tu veux dire, répondit immédiatement Kiba.

Neji se tourna vers lui et se mit à rougir de plus belle. Puis, il y eut comme un changement dans son attitude, comme s'il se rappelait comment il était avant, avant son arrestation et sa condamnation. Le rouge sur ses joues partit peu à peu et il passa une nouvelle fois sa main dans ses cheveux.

-Neji Inuzuka, répéta-t-il, comme pour le confirmer.

Kiba lui sourit et Neji le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-C'est enfin terminé, lui dit Kiba, les yeux pétillants.

Il n'en revenait tout simplement pas. Toutes ces années à voir son amant à l'occasion, à se cacher, à défendre l'amour qu'il portait pour Neji… toutes ces années et maintenant, il était officiellement à lui. Personne ne s'opposerait à leur union.

Neji secoua alors sa tête de gauche à droite.

-Je dois parler à Ino, d'abord. Je dois m'assurer que Tokiiro va bien, je dois penser à comment je vais vivre…

-Tu vivras ici! S'exclama Kiba.

Il n'était pas certain de comprendre les inquiétudes de son amant.

-Eh puis Ino m'a dit qu'elle ne t'empêcherait jamais de voir tes enfants.

L'ancien Hyuga pinça ses lèvres, puis se leva.

-Je n'ai pas l'intention de venir vivre ici, Kiba.

L'Inuzuka fronça ses sourcils.

-Mais…

-Je veux vivre seul un moment, pour permettre à Tokiiro de s'adapter et-

Kiba le coupa immédiatement.

-Ne soit pas ridicule. Avant de t'acheter un appartement et de gaspiller ton argent…

Neji ne pu s'empêcher de penser à tout l'argent que sa famille lui donnait pour l'aider à vivre. Il serait obliger de faire des missions pour pouvoir se payer un appartement seul… et Ino ne serait sans doute jamais capable de garder la maison.

-… essais de venir vivre ici et on va voir comment Tokiiro prend les choses!

Naruto se sentit alors mal à l'aise. Il n'y avait qu'une seule chambre dans l'appartement de Kiba, où il avait aménagé après le départ de Neji, et il se sentait soudain de trop.

Neji soupira.

-Tu as raison… jamais je ne pourrais me payer un appartement **seul** en gardant les portes du village et en remplissant de la paperasse bureaucratique.

-Je vais quitter l'appartement, déclara alors Naruto.

Kiba et Neji, qui l'avaient oublié, se tournèrent vers lui. Kiba hocha la tête. L'Inuzuka remercia intérieurement son meilleur ami d'avoir accepté ce que le réaménagement de Neji impliquait.

-Non, s'objecta alors Neji.

Ce fut autour de Naruto et Kiba de darder leurs yeux vers lui.

-Mais Neji, je croyais que nous avions réglé la question.

L'ancien Hyuga secoua sa tête et reprit place sur sa chaise.

-Nous devons trouver un appartement plus grand, Kiba.

Devant l'air perplexe de son amant, Neji se sentit obligé d'expliquer.

-Je vais avoir un deuxième enfant, Kiba. Tokiiro et le prochain feront partit de notre vie quotidienne et je veux qu'ils aillent l'espace nécessaire pour jouer et vivre, tu comprends? Je veux qu'ils aillent chacun leur chambre et je veux un grand salon, une salle à manger assez grande pour _notre_ famille…

Kiba soupira et acquiesça. Il n'avait pas pensé à ça.

-Comment veux-tu qu'on se paye ça, Nej?

Neji le regarda un moment avant de répondre.

-Avec ton salaire d'Anbu et le mien…

-Tu ne fais même plus de missions, Nej! Tu te rappels, tu as toi-même dit que tu ne pourrais payer un appartement en gardant les portes et en faisant du travail de bureau.

-Je vais trouver un travail à l'académie, s'il le faut! Tsunade était très emballée lorsque je lui ait dit que j'envisageais devenir senseï et je suis certain qu'elle ne verra aucune objection à me confier immédiatement une équipe de Genin. Et puis il y aura ton salaire, aussi.

Kiba hocha la tête. Maintenant, ça devenait un peu plus logique.

Naruto fronça alors ses sourcils.

-Vous quitter l'appartement?

Kiba ricana.

-Apparemment, lui répondit-il.

Neji ricana à son tour.

-Nous ferions mieux de chercher dès l'après-midi, dit-il ensuite.

Kiba approuva et regarda l'heure sur le four. Il sursauta en réalisant qu'il était déjà six heures du matin. Il se retourna ensuite vers son amant et remarqua de nouveau sa grande fatiguer.

-Tu veux aller dormir? Proposa-t-il.

Neji acquiesça.

xxx

Ino mangeait tranquillement, avec Tokiiro, dans la cuisine lorsqu'elle entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Sans se presser, elle déposa ses baguettes et s'essuya la bouche avec un tissu avant d'aller ouvrir, accompagné d'InuInu.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, elle se retrouva devant Kiba et un autre homme, beaucoup plus petit que l'Inuzuka. Tout comme Kiba et Naruto, il lui fallu un moment avant de réaliser l'identité de l'homme.

-Neji? S'exclama-t-elle en écarquillant ses yeux. Mais qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé?

Elle était toujours en colère, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se soucier de son ex-mari. Elle passa immédiatement une main dans les cheveux courts de l'ancien Hyuga, sans le lâcher des yeux.

-Chichi? Demanda alors Tokiiro, de la cuisine.

Neji leva les yeux qu'il avait gardés sur Ino pour regarder son fils. Tokiiro le regardait drôlement, comme s'il avait été un étranger. Toutefois, quelque chose dans les yeux blancs de son fils, des yeux qui avaient été si semblables au siens, lui disait qu'il le reconnaissait.

Neji avala de travers et s'agenouilla au sol, en tendant ses bras vers son fils.

-Vient, Tokii.

Tokiiro hésita encore et fit quelques pas vers lui.

-Pourquoi tes yeux ont changés? Et tes cheveux?

L'ancien Hyuga tenta de trouver les mots pour expliquer à son fils ce qui s'était passé.

-C'est parce que je ne suis plus un Hyuga, Tokiiro. Je suis toujours ton père, mais je n'ai plus de Byakugan.

Tokiiro avança alors jusqu'à lui et Neji le prit dans ses bras, en calant la tête blonde de son fils dans le creux de son coup. Immédiatement, Tokiiro passa ses bras autour de lui. C'était son père. Personne d'autre ne le serrait comme ça.

Ino ne pu s'empêcher de sourire devant la scène et elle leva ses yeux vers Kiba. Celui-ci lui sourit.

-Nous venions prendre les arrangements pour la garde de Tokiiro et t'expliquer ce qui c'était passé.

Elle acquiesça.

-Venez vous asseoir dans la cuisine.

Neji se releva, toujours Tokiiro dans les bras, et les quatre, avec InuInu qui ne se contenait plus de revoir son maître, dans la cuisine. Aussitôt que l'ancien Hyuga déposa son fils sur sa chaise et qu'il prit place sur la sienne, le chien, sans attendre la permission, sauta sur les cuisses de Neji et commença à lui lécher furieusement le visage.

Ino ricana.

-Tu devrais garder le chien, dit-elle ensuite. Il n'a pas manger du tout lorsque tu étais loin de la maison.

Neji acquiesça en se protégeant le visage. Il caressa un peu InuInu pour le calmer, puis le poussa doucement au sol. Mine de rien, il était quand même pesant. Il s'essuya le visage avec la manche de son yukata et regarda distraitement son fils manger. Il leva alors les yeux vers Ino, et comprit en un coup d'œil que Tokiiro ne savait pas qu'ils se divorçaient.

Neji se racla donc la gorge pour attirer l'attention de son fils. Tokiiro leva immédiatement ses deux gros yeux sur lui.

-Tokii… ta mère moi avons décidé de vivre séparément.

Son fils plissa les yeux. Il n'était pas dans l'incompréhension totale : sans savoir quoi, il savait que quelque chose avait changé. Il n'avait rien comprit des mots d'Hanabi, mais il sentait que sa mère était triste, il sentait que son père était troublé.

-Pourquoi? Demanda-t-il en regardant sa mère.

-Entre Chichi et moi, ce n'est plus comme avant, nous ne nous entendons plus comme mari et femme, c'est pourquoi Chichi va aller vivre dans une autre maison, qui sera aussi ta maison.

Tokiiro pencha sa tête de côté, les yeux toujours plissés.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute, ajouta Neji. Nous t'aimons toujours comme avant, Tokii, et tu seras toujours notre fils adoré.

Tokiiro se laissa tomber dans son siège et croisa ses bras. Il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait tout simplement pas.

-Vous allez retourner ensemble? Demanda-t-il avec un brin d'espoir.

Neji et Ino échangèrent un regard, et Ino soupira.

-Non, Tokii. Quoi qu'il arrive, rien ne reviendra comme avant. Je comprends que tu sois en colère, mais nous n'avons plus le choix.

Tokiiro quitta alors son siège et alla seul dans le salon. Ses parents le laissèrent partir sans s'inquiéter, d'autant plus qu'InuInu s'empressa de le suivre.

-Comment allons-nous procédé? Demanda alors Ino.

Neji soupira.

-Je crois que nous devrions vendre la maison et nous séparer l'argent équitablement.

Sur ce point, Ino était entièrement d'accord.

-Avec Kiba, nous allons louer un appartement à trois chambre et je te conseils d'en faire de même. Nous pourrions faire le tri dans les meubles et nous les séparer?

Ino acquiesça et Neji fut impressionné de son calme et de sa compréhension.

-Et pour Tokiiro?

-Que dirais-tu de deux semaines avec toi et deux semaines avec moi?

Cette fois-ci, toutefois, elle sembla y réfléchir et Neji se dépêcha de faire valoir son point.

-Si nous faisons une semaine/une semaine, nous n'aurons jamais de fin de semaine complète avec lui et il serait toujours en train de faire sa valise. Je crois vraiment que deux semaines est idéal.

Ino soupira.

-D'accord. J'imagine que tu le prendras lorsque je serais en mission.

Neji acquiesça.

-Et même s'il est chez nous, ajouta Kiba, tu pourras venir le voir!

Ino darda alors ses yeux vers l'Inuzuka.

-Je ne veux pas être méchante, Kiba, mais j'aimerais parler avec Neji seul à seule.

Kiba se gratta la nuque.

-Oui, bien sûr!

Sur ce, il se leva et alla rejoindre Tokiiro dans le salon. Le gamin avait la tête enfoui dans les coussins et bougonnait. Doucement, Kiba alla s'asseoir près de lui et, en sentant un mouvement sur le canapé, Tokiiro leva la tête vers lui.

-Hey… le salua Kiba.

Tokiiro pinça les lèvres.

-Je sais que tu es en colère, lui dit alors Kiba, mais est-ce que tu veux jouer à un jeu?

Le gamin sembla y penser pendant un moment avant d'acquiescer.

-Très bien! Alors tu as jusqu'à vingt pour te cacher!

xxx

_Voilà pour le dernier chapitre de Moi aussi je t'aime! Il y aura un épilogue très prochainement (alors c'est normal si vous avez trouvé la fin un peu raide)! _

_Xo_

_Kisei_


End file.
